Por Partida Doble
by EvilRegalPanda92
Summary: La Reina Malvada llega a Storybrooke para terminar con la venganza que la trajo a este pequeño pueblo unos cuantos años atras. Hacer sufrir a Snow White. Venganza que no solo cambiara la vida de David para siempre pero tambien de su otra mitad, Regina. EvilCharming con un toque de realeza.
1. Por Partida Doble

_No tengo derecho de ninguno de estos personajes, los cuales pertenecen exclusivamente a ABC_.

 _ **Esta historia contiene escenas M/M , M/H/M y M/H si esto les incomoda de una u otra manera NO LO LEAN.**_

 **Por Partida Doble**

Ella se estaba preguntando el cómo llegó a esta situación. Nunca debió confiarse en ese momento, pero se sentía tan feliz, tan libre. Ella más que nadie en este mundo debió saber que su otra mitad no se había ido para siempre. Y que al final la iba a encontrar y hacer pagar por esa noche. Pero nunca se imaginó que su lado malvado iba a contra atacar de esta manera. Al fin y al cabo, David no era nada para ella. O eso pensaba.

Esa mañana, Regina lo sintió, como la magia blanca que fluía por sus venas estaba siendo obstruida de, una manera, con ese deseo de venganza, rencor y odio (magia negra). Desde que ella llegó de New York lo que corría por su cuerpo era luz y alegría. Ella sabía que algo no estaba nada bien. Sus miedos fueron confirmados cuando su teléfono sonó, era Snow.

"Espera un momento Snow, no tan rápido que no te puedo entender." Regina dijo con una mano al frente como si Snow la pudiera ver.

"¿Que David qué? Pero ¿cómo que no sabes dónde está desde anoche? ¿Estás segura de que no está en la comisaría?... Ok.. ok… Yo me encargare de eso."

Regina colgó el teléfono, quería gritar de la rabia. Ella podía sentir como su sangre hervía y su cara empezaba a tornarse un poco más rojiza. No solo ella no se sentía bien, sino que también tenía que perder su tiempo buscando a Charming. Como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer, y el hombre ya estaba muy grandecito para estarse perdiendo. Pero bueno, ella le prometió a Snow que lo encontraría y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Regina vertió un poco de café es su taza favorita y subió las escaleras para cambiarse. Decidió ponerse un vestido azul marino que abrazaba cada curva de su cuerpo. Una chaqueta negra de cuero para protegerla del frío de invierno, unas medias talle largo y sus botas negras talle alto para así proveer un poco más de calor. Al momento de ponerse sus zarcillos, sintió un llamado de dentro de sí. Era como un susurro que invadía cada centímetro de su cuerpo e hizo que los pelos de la nuca se levantarán. Escalofríos, eso era lo que sentía, era como estar en una pesadilla y no poder levantarse. Su nombre retumbaba, una voz fría lo pronunciaba con tanto fervor que era imposible no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. La Reina Malvada había regresado.

El llamado se iba intensificando mientras más cerca Regina se encontraba de su otra mitad. Esta, la llevo hasta su bóveda. La alcaldesa entro, y no tuvo necesidad de mover la tumba de su padre ya que esta estaba fuera de su camino. Bajo poco a poco las escaleras hasta llegar ese cuarto el cual era una réplica exacta del que ella tenía en el Bosque Encantado cuando vivía con Leopold. Ahora, parada en frente de la puerta de madera sonreía falsamete para sí misma. Ella decidió traer ese recuerdo para que le sirviera de motivación para su venganza. Y ahora, juzgando en la posición en la que estaba, de heroína, lo que le causaba era pánico y tristeza, que ironía.

Apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con una escena que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido ni en sus sueños. El Príncipe estaba en sus calzoncillos y amarrado a la cama, con sus ojos vendados y su boca tapada por un pedazo de seda que, Regina supuso, la Reina había agarrado del closet. Su otra mitad estaba sonriendo malévolamente acostada al lado de Charming. Su vestimenta no estaba tan elaborada como se hubiese pensado. Pero Regina se imaginó que para lo que la Reina quería hacer no necesitaba de mucha ropa. El solo pensarlo hizo que su estómago se revolviera, casi devolviendo el poco café que logró tomar unos cuantos minutos atrás.

La Reina se rio cortamente, ella sabía que Regina ya estaba al tanto de lo que iba a pasar allí y el solo ver su reacción la ponía aún más excitada. Ella siempre le tuvo ganas a Charming. Pero el idiota solo tenía ojos para su inocente y aburrida Snow. Que perdida de talento y de hombre, que mucho hubiera hecho ella si ese día en el calabozo, Charming hubiera aceptado su propuesta. Una noche de placer a cambio de perdonarle la vida a su amor verdadero. Para su gran decepción, el Príncipe decidió ser más leal y casi le escupe en la cara. Pero ahora, ella tenía el control, y él no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

"Regina, que gusto que te nos unas. Veo que recibiste mi mensaje, querida." La Reina dijo en ese tono de voz grave, el cual salía de sus labios de una manera sensual y provocativa.

Regina le dio una cara de pocos amigos dándose cuenta de que Charming no se movía. Ella hubiera pensado que al saber que ella estaba allí, él hubiera tratado de hacer algo. Pero no hubo ningún movimiento, es como si estuviera en un profundo sueño. Preocupada, Regina dio unos cuantos pasos al frente señalando.

"¿Esta?... "A Regina no le salían las palabras. A ella nunca le gusto Charming, pero el simple hecho de que hubiera la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto le causaba una culpa inmensa.

La Reina le dio a su otra mitad una mirada repugnante. _Cómo fue posible que ella haya terminado así. Tan incrédula, y dócil_. De solo mirarla le entraba una furia tan grande que si no era porque la iba a infligir dolor de otra manera la hubiera agarrado y ahorcado en ese instante.

"No querida. No está muerto, aunque sabiendo a quién le pertenece, no habría porqué preocuparse si vive o no. En fin, está en un sueño profundo, casi como en coma. Lo tuve que hacer porque no se callaba y ya me tenía cansada." La Reina dijo volteando los ojos. Pero luego una sonrisa malvada se formó en sus labios. "Y también, tenía que sacarle esto." La Reina alzó su mano y allí estaba, la mitad del corazón de Snow, ahora de Charming, en las manos de la otra. "Sabía que si lo tenía en su posesión no haría lo que tengo planeado para esta noche." Ella se rio gustosamente.

Regina no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ahora sí que de esta no se podía salir tan fácil. El quitarle a la Reina un corazón era como cavar su propia tumba. Ella tenía que llegar a un trato, y sabía muy bien que la Reina iba a estar interesada en ello. En el momento en el que ella iba a tomar la palabra, la otra Regina hablo.

"Yo no sé cómo no aprovechaste y llevaste a este hombre a la cama cuando estaba bajo la influencia de la maldición. Este hubiera sido la venganza más vil para Snow. Allí si hubieras destruido lo que ellos dicen es amor verdadero. Que para mí eso sigue siendo patético. En fin, las reglas son muy simples, querida. Usare su corazón para tener el sexo más delicioso que se me ha sido negado desde Graham." La Reina dijo suspirando. "Pero tu también harás parte de este acto. Hace tiempo que no siento las caricias de una mujer y qué mejor que la persona que me complementa. Además, quiero también que él te haga de todo a ti. Es hora de que nuestra venganza se consuma y ver la cara de terror de su querida Snow cuando se entere."

"NO!" Grito Regina. "Nunca me vas a obligar a hacer esto. No está bien, no voy a perder a toda mi familia por un simple capricho tuyo. ¡Estas muy equivocada! ¿De donde sacaste que iba a aceptar semejante propuesta?"

La Reina sonrió, acercándose a su otra mitad. La ex alcaldesa dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Ella conocía los movimientos de su reflejo a la perfección. Ahora era como si la Reina era una tigresa, tratando de cazar a su presa. En solo momentos la espalda de Regina tocó la pared cerca de la puerta, la Reina merodeando encima de ella. Los ojos marrón nuez ya no la estaban mirando, sino unos más oscuros que se burlaban de ella. La Reina tenía todo planeado y Regina sabía que de esta no se podía salir.

"Que bueno que lo preguntas, querida. Ahora yo te respondo con dos. Prefieres ser odiada por complacer a tu mitad y tener el mejor sexo con el esposo de la inútil de tu hijastra o ser culpada y desterrada por la muerte del Príncipe" La Reina dijo poniéndole a Regina en frente la mitad de corazón y apretando gentilmente. Tú decides"

Regina tenía ganas de llorar. Nunca pensó que iba a estar entre la espada y la pared. En las dos opciones ella perdía, pero al menos el Príncipe iba a vivir si tomaba la primera. Y así su hijo Henry no perdería a la única figura paterna que ha tenido desde hace un tiempo. Al fin y al cabo eran excusas, porque al final ella lo iba a perder todo al menos de que la Reina estuviera dispuesta a negociar.

"Está bien Regina, yo acepto pero con una condición. Nadie se puede enterar de lo que paso aquí."

"Pero ¿cuál es la gracia de eso entonces Regina? Si la idea es que todo el mundo se entere de que el Príncipe le fue infiel a su copo de nieve con su peor enemiga por partida doble" La Reina dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Regina cerró los ojos y tomó aire lentamente. "Que más tortura que el saber que fue infiel con la persona que más a odiado en su vida y que intentó matar a su amor verdadero, y tener que vivir con la culpa por el resto de su vida. Porque estoy segura de que Charming no le dirá a Snow que esto pasó. Prefiere que lo coma vivo antes de hacerla sufrir." Término Regina tratando de imitar la sonrisa malvada de su otra mitad. Todo esto eran puras palabras, ella tenía guardado un frasco de agua proveniente del Lago del Olvido que llenó cuando estaba en el infierno. Ella lo iba a utilizar después de la muerte de Robin, pero prefirió lidiar con sus emociones y lo guardo para cuando de verdad se necesitara, y estaba segura que Charming lo necesitaría.

La Reina proceso las palabras de la ex alcaldesa y después de analizar los pros y cons decidió aceptar.

"Me gusta como piensas, como que el yo dejarte no te quito la malicia del todo. Ahora, vamos a levantar al Príncipe Encantado" Con un movimiento de su muñeca, los pedazos de seda que cubrían los ojos y la boca de David desaparecieron y sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente. Esferas azules claras miraban alrededor tratando de recordar donde estaba, hasta que se posaron en lo más conocido que había en la habitación, un par de ojos marrones.

David suspiró aliviado susurrando el nombre de la que una vez fue su enemiga. Pero luego de estudiarla, se dio cuenta que ella estaba en las mismas o peor que él. Un sentimiento de impotencia y miedo le cubrió todo el cuerpo. Si Regina estaba emanando tanto terror, a él no le quedaban muchas esperanzas de salir de estas con vida. En su momento de desespero, vio como los labios de Regina se movían lentamente, tratando de que la Reina no la viera, _'lo siento'_ le dijo. Charming no sabía a qué se debía eso hasta que vio a la Reina acercarse a Regina invadiendo su espacio personal.

"Que comience el juego" Le susurró la Reina a Regina y sin avisarle atacó su boca. Regina saltó ligeramente de la impresión y se aferró a la pared que tenía atrás. La Reina estaba devorándola, sus dientes haciéndole daño a sus labio y una lengua desesperada por tener aún más espacio. La Reina, al notar la poca cooperación de Regina paro el beso. Una de sus manos subió agresivamente hacia la cara de Regina y apretó sus mejillas con fuerza haciendo que su boca se abriera ligeramente. "O cooperas, o será como si nunca hubieras decidido y el Príncipe morirá"

A la ex alcaldesa no le dio tiempo de refutar cuando su otra mitad aprovechó el espacio entre sus labio y le introdujo su lengua. Regina, tomó un poco de segundos en acostumbrarse a la invasión, y luego siguió el beso. Ella sabía que la Reina no estaba jugando y si no hacia lo que quería iba a terminar peor.

A todas estas Charming aún no sabía que estaba pasando. Pero la escena en frente de él lo estaba excitando poco a poco. El simple hecho de que su miembro se estuviese endureciendo con ver a las dos Reginas besándose le daba un sentimiento de traición para con su esposa. Pero las dos mujeres al frente de él son tan irresistibles que era difícil no sentir cosas por ellas.

Ya cuando Regina estaba agarrando el ritmo la Reina la sorprendió con otro movimiento. Esta vez uso magia para despojar a Regina de su atuendo y dejarla en ropa interior. Una de sus manos subió directamente a su seno, apretando fuerte mientras que la otra encontraba su lugar entre las piernas de Regina. La Reina podía sentir la humedad en la palma de su mano, pero aún no estaba satisfecha. Así que paro el beso y empezó a morder el cuello de su otra mitad, Regina dejó escapar un gemido involuntario cuando la Reina encontró un lugar sensible cerca de su yugular. Sonriendo satisfactoriamente, volvió a ese lugar, mordiendo y chupando con fuerza. Al mismo tiempo que sus manos masajeaban los senos de la ex alcaldesa, haciendo que Regina se olvidara por completo de donde estaba o con quien dejándose llevar por las sensaciones.

David intentó varias veces de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero los gemidos y sonidos que salían de Regina guiaban sus ojos una vez más a la escena que se estaba desenvolviendo enfrente de él. El Príncipe podía sentir y ver su erección llegando a tal punto que necesitaba ser liberada.

La Reina volvió a poner su mano entre las piernas de su víctima, una sonrisa satisfactoria se formó en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba Regina. Sin avisarle, le introdujo un dedo para ver cuán mojada estaba. Regina soltó un grito, sorprendida de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su otra mitad la ignoró por completo y empezó a mover su dedo para lubricarla un poco más.

"MMM.. Ahh… Mas rápido" Eso era lo que salía de Regina. Tenía tanto tiempo de no ser tocada que fue aún más fácil para ella dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que su reflejo le estaba produciendo con su dedo. La Reina paro sin avisar y saco su dedo. Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama. David la estaba mirando cuidadosamente, aun sin saber qué esperar del acercamiento. Sin decir una palabra la Reina se inclinó hacia él, y le ofreció el dedo que unos segundos atrás había estado dentro de Regina.

David la miró incrédulo, sin ningún aviso la Reina agarro su erección. Charming cerró los ojos, sus labios formando una 'o' de la cantidad de placer que estaba sintiendo. La Regina aprovechó ese momento de éxtasis e introdujo su dedo delicadamente en su boca. El Príncipe empezó a succionar sin pensarlo dos veces, embelesado por las caricias de la mujer y el sabor de su otra mitad.

En cuestión de segundos la Reina paro lo que estaba haciendo y con el movimiento de su muñeca ella, Regina y David estaban completamente desnudos. Los ojos de la Reina se abrieron aún más cuando vio lo grande que era el miembro del hombre que estaba acostado en su cama. Más grande que los amantes que ella había tenido. Regina por su lado, trato de no contemplar lo que tenía al frente, tratando de taparse disimuladamente.

"Ahora Charming, no te preguntare ni te daré a decidir porque se cual será tu respuesta, y para serte sincera no estoy en humor para discutir contigo. Así que…" La Reina sacó el corazón de David y le susurro. "Haznos tuyas, nada de gentileza." En ese momento, la mirada de horror del Príncipe cambio a una de lujuria. Eso le dio la seguridad a la Reina para desamarrarlo y dejándolo libre.

Al momento que él se iba a abalanzar a ella, ella lo paró y le ordenó que se quedara acostado que ella y Regina iban a ir hacia él. La Reina agarró a Regina regañadiente y la condujo a la cama. Le ordenó que se pusiera entre la cabeza del Príncipe y que no se moviera. Regina obedeció. "Ahora David devórala a ella mientras yo te monto como a mí me gusta." Sin pensarlo dos veces la boca de David estaba en contacto con el clítoris de Regina mientras que su lengua entraba y salía de su sexo. Regina ahogó un grito, sus ojos cerrándose violentamente y su cabeza inclinándose hacia atrás. La Reina se puso atrás de Regina y guiando el miembro del Príncipe directamente a su entrada. Su cara mostrando un poco de dolor, ya que Charming estaba superdotado de un gran miembro. Pero al momento de que se acostumbró a su tamaño empezó a moverse. El dolor que una vez sintió, disipándose y dando paso a placer y pasión.

El Príncipe se excitaba más y más al escuchar los sonidos que salían de las bocas de las dos mujeres encima de él. Regina estaba cerca de llegar a su tan esperado orgasmo, y la Reina lo sabía pero ella tenía otros planes para su otra mitad. Así que apresuró su paso derramándose encima del miembro del David. Susurrándole un 'para' al corazón de él, Charming detuvo bruscamente sus movimientos lo cual hizo que Regina dejará escapar un gruñido. Estaba tan cerca y a ella nadie la había negado un orgasmo antes, fuera quien fuese.

Regina abrió sus ojos y le echó una mirada matadora a Charming, a la cual él le respondió alzando los hombros y mirando al frente. Allí, ella se dio cuenta que la que le estaba jugando sucio era la otra. Con rapidez volteo la cara, y si las miradas mataran ya la Reina estuviera muerta. Regina dio una carcajada dándole una mirada que aseguraba que ella lo tendría pero de otra manera.

"¿Que pasa querida? ¿Te gusta lo que estás sintiendo?" La Reina sonrió a lo que Regina dejó salir un suspiro frustrado. "Colócate cerca de su erección, ahora te toca a ti sentir lo delicioso que es tener al esposo de tu hijastra dentro de ti"

"Regina, no me obligues a hacer esto. No está bien!" La ex alcaldesa dijo mirando a su otra mitad y dándole una mirada rápida al hombre que estaba debajo de ella. Al Príncipe le habían dado una orden, pero eso no le quitaba sus pensamientos, sus valores y su lucidez. Al menos él sabía que ella no lo estaba haciendo a propósito y que tanto como a él, a ella le dolía el traicionar a Snow de esa manera.

La Reina se estaba desesperando una vez más. Ambos lo podían ver en sus ojos y su postura. Y de eso no iba a salir nada bueno.

"Regina, cuantas veces te voy a repetir lo que está en juego mientras que me sigas negando lo que quiero. Creía que había dejado las cosas claras. Pero, creo que necesitaras otro incentivo. Tu hijo"

A Regina se le fue el color de la cara. Ella no podía atreverse a tocar a su hijo. Cuando su otra mitad estaba dentro de ella, Henry era la única persona que toleraba. Pero, ahora capaz era diferente ya que el amor de madre balanceaba a la Reina Malvada, al no tenerlo, ella no creía que la otra estuviera diciendo mentiras.

"No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo"

"¿O qué?" Dijo la reina desafiante. "Tuviste la fortaleza de arrancarme el corazón y destruirlo en mi cara, pero no creo que este en ti en hacerme algo. Eres débil Regina, ni siquiera has utilizado tu magia para contra atacarme, y tu bien sabes que desde que te deshiciste de mí, no has podido controlar tus poderes. Es más, ni has practicado tu magia porque según tú no la necesitas. Pero ¿sabes qué? Es tan parte de ti como yo y un día de estos te vas a arrepentir. Ahora colócate donde te ordene o tu hijo padecerá una dolorosa muerte"

La Reina estaba en lo cierto. Regina había dejado de usar magia desde que regresó de New York. Y ahora con solo magia blanca, era imposible hacer encantamientos sencillos ya que al fin y al cabo era un tipo de magia que ella no estaba acostumbrada.

La ex alcaldesa cerró los ojos y volvió su cabeza al Príncipe. Al ver sus ojos él pudo ver lo que ella estaba pensando. La pobre estaba peleando con lo que era correcto y los deseos de salvarle la vida a su hijo. Por primera vez David vio el ser humano detrás de la que él pensó una persona despiadada y llena de rencor. Él le dio una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza para que ella supiera que todo estaría bien. Y que Henry era más importante que el acto que se iba a cometer. Regina asintió, moviéndose de su lugar y colocándose cerca de su miembro.

"¡Así me gusta! Ahora guiarlo dentro de ti e inclínate para que tengas mejor acceso a su boca" Regina agarro temblorosa la erección de David guiándola gentilmente dentro de ella. El haber oído el nombre de su hijo y lo que podía pasarle la desencanto tanto que no estaba tan lubricada como cuando David le estaba dando sexo oral. Así que cuando su miembro estaba siendo introducido en su sexo, el dolor era insoportable. Regina dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando el Príncipe de repente empujó todo su miembro dentro de ella sin darle tiempo de ajustarse. Sus músculos de su sexo desgarrándose violentamente.

"¡Regina! ¡Regina!" David gritó preocupado mirando a la Reina con furia. La otra Regina tenía su corazón cerca de su boca y la había susurrado el acto que había cometido unos segundos atrás. La ex alcaldesa tenía una mano en el abdomen de David y la otra estaba en forma de puño dentro de su boca, tratando de alivianar un poco el dolor.

"Regina…" Susurro. Regina no lo estaba escuchando, su mente viajando a recuerdos dolorosos de cuando vivía con su esposo Leopold.

"Está bien David" Dijo con una voz débil "Vamos a terminar con esto" Regina se inclinó y le dio un beso al Príncipe. Al momento de que sus labios tocaron los de él, Regina dejó escapar un suspiro abriendo sus ojos abruptamente encontrando ojos azules como el cielo mirándola de la misma manera. Ella estaba segura de que David había sentido lo mismo. Una vez más, Regina se inclinó y lo beso, pero esta vez con más pasión. David devolvió el beso, empujando su lengua lentamente entre los labios de la mujer arriba de él. Regina abrió su boca inmediatamente dejando que su lengua descubriera su boca entera. Inconscientemente, ella empezó a mover sus caderas, y al Príncipe no le tomo mucho en agarrar el mismo ritmo. Sus manos viajando desde sus caderas hasta sus senos, masajeándolos gentilmente. Regina gemía cada vez que el miembro de David tocaba ese punto sensible dentro de ella. El ritmo se estaba volviendo más violento, la boca de David bajaba dejando marcas en el cuello y en los hombros de Regina. Con cada mordisco Regina quedaba aún más excitada. Sus paredes se estaban contrayendo más y más alrededor del pene de David.

"Si David, más fuerte! Ahhh… MMM… Si si si!..".

Después de introducirse 3 veces más Regina dejó libre su orgasmo derramándose sobre David, gritando su nombre. Charming estaba tan concentrado que se le olvidó sacar su miembro antes de correrse dentro de la morena derramando su semen. Regina no pensó nada de esto ya que ella sabía que embarazada no iba a quedar. Así que disfruto la sensación de su semilla dentro de ella. David se levantó en un codo y con una mano le agarró la cara a Regina dándole un beso apasionado. Ninguno de los dos podía quitarse ese sentimiento de cariño y seguridad que se producía cada vez que sus labios se tocaban. Era tan intoxicante que en ese momento ambos se olvidaban de todo entregándose el uno al otro.

La Reina Malvada no podía parar de sonreír. Ella nunca pensó que algo más que sexo iba a surgir de este encuentro. Pero era obvio que la semilla de la duda estaba sembrada entre las dos personas en frente de ella. Ambos, tan concentrados en ellos que no se dieron cuenta el espejo que había aparecido en frente de ellos. Reflejando sus minutos de pasión al otro lado de Storybrooke donde Snow estaba viendo aterrada.

David y Regina pararon el beso, mirándose y sonriendo. La Reina se aclaró la garganta y fue en ese momento que volvieron a la realidad. Regina volteo la cara para verla. Allí se dio cuenta del gran espejo que estaba en frente de ellos.

"Dime que no fuiste capaz" Dijo con rabia, levantándose de la cama y agarrando una cobija para cubrirse.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo David sentándose completamente en la cama. Regina lo ignoro por completo.

"Regina, ¿quién estaba en el otro lado del espejo?" La ex alcaldesa dijo señalando el objeto enfrente de ella. La Reina la miró como si la estuviera culpando sin ninguna prueba, inocente y burlona.

"Querida, para que preguntas si tú sabes muy bien quien" Regina estaba lista para atacar pero la Reina fue mucho más rápida congelando a su otra mitad inmediatamente.

"Ah ah. Tú crees que yo iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Regina Mills y David Nolan en la intimidad y por primera vez descubriendo que sienten algo el uno por el otro. Tenía que compartir estas noticias con Snow. No podía quedarme con esto yo sola. ¿No crees?"

A esas David se dio cuenta de la magnitud del problema, poniéndose sus manos en la cara y respirando rápidamente. Snow lo había visto todo, y él sabía que iba a ser muy difícil de explicar. Las pruebas estaban allí, y no solo el acto en sí pero los sentimientos dados en esa fracciones de minutos.

"Ahora Charming, te puedes retirar a ver si puedes arreglar las cosas con la inútil de tu mujer. Yo tengo que hablar una cosa con la ingenua que tengo al frente"

"No dejare a Regina a solas contigo, tu miserable…" David no había terminado la frase cuando la Reina con un movimiento de muñeca lo envió de regreso al apartamento con sus pertenencias.

"Siempre tan encantador, hablador e insoportable. Ya sé porque solo lo quería para satisfacerme y no para una relación" Dijo la Reina volteando los ojos y mirando a Regina. "Ahora, no creía que fueras tan ingenua pero veo que sin mí no eres nada. ¿Cómo vas a hacer cuando se te comience a notar?" Dijo señalando el abdomen de la morena.

Regina la miró como si no supiera a lo que se refería.

"Puedes hablar querida, lo que no puedes hacer es moverte"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Bueno, creo que en todos los encuentros íntimos que hemos tenido, siempre hemos sabido cómo manejarlo. No dejar que se corran dentro de nosotras por obvias razones. No sé porque la diferencia esta vez. No es que este reprobando el ir al extremo de nuestra venganza pero, ¿de verdad? Un hijo con el Príncipe."

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron completamente. "No es posible, nosotras tomamos la poción de infertilidad hace un tiempo atrás"

"De verdad que el amor ciega. Aunque no lo quiera aceptar el poder de amor verdadero es demasiado fuerte, y puede levantar cualquier maldición. Esta se levantó al momento que le diste el beso a tu hijo en la frente"

"Pero ¿Robin?" Regina dijo dudosamente. Ellos habían tenido unas pocas relaciones íntimas mientras estaban juntos, pero ella nunca quedo embarazada. Porque ahora la Reina estaba tan segura de que iba a suceder.

La Reina miró a su mitad con cara de 'me estás hablando enserio'. Definitivamente, Regina tenía que volver a retomar sus clases teóricas porque está un poco oxidada.

"De verdad que a veces me da ganas de agarrarte y ahorcarte con mis propias manos" La Reina dijo mirando al techo y apretando los dientes. "Nuestra magia está conectada a nuestras emociones. Con Robin siempre estabas cohibida por mí, y por los problemas que estaban pasando a tu alrededor. En tu subconsciente, tú previenes que esto pasara por tus dudas, miedos e inseguridades. Cómo ibas a traer a un hijo al mundo sabiendo la oscuridad que tenías adentro sin poderla controlar. Hoy fue diferente. No me digas que no lo sentiste."

Regina estaba perdida en las palabras de la Reina. _¿Sentido que?_ Si lo de hoy fue solo un acto, y nada más. Ella había sentido mucho en esos minutos pero hasta allí. La Reina quito el encantamiento que le había puesto a Regina. En el momento en que la ex alcaldesa se sintió libre, se desplomó en el suelo agarrándose su abdomen.

"No no no no no! Así no!" Susurraba mientras lloraba silenciosamente. "Esto no estaba en mis planes, un hijo con David. No no no!" La Reina no podía presenciar más la humillación que se estaba desenvolviendo al frente de ella. Así que se agacho y agarro a Regina de un brazo, levantándola bruscamente.

"Deja de llorar y ponte a pensar. ¿Qué vas a hacer con este problema?" La Regina extendió su brazo poniéndole su mano en el abdomen de Regina y apretando fuertemente. "Porque como dije, es una gran idea pero me dañas todo lo que tengo planeado en hacer aquí. Así que decide ya o decidiré por ti"

Regina miro a su otra mitad aterrada. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía completa. Él bebe no habrá sido concebido de la mejor manera o con el amor de su vida, pero era su hijo. Ella estaba embarazada, cosa que nunca pensó posible. Ella tenía que pensar, como liberarse de la Reina y proteger a la criatura que llevaba en su vientre. Regina miro de nuevo a su otra mitad, inhalando con dificultad.

"Necesito unos minutos" Y así, Regina quito la mano de la Reina de su vientre bruscamente y se retiró de aquel cuarto que una vez le cause penas y sufrimiento y que ahora le había dado el regalo más grande que ella nunca se imaginó tener, un hijo.

 _ **Este fue planeado para ser un OS pero si quieren que siga con la historia dejen un comentario.**_


	2. Esperanzas Rotas

**ADVENTENCIA!**

 **Este capítulo contiene escenas entre M/H/M, M/M, un poco de violencia y tortura (muy tenue). Si algo de esto le incomoda NO LO LEA.**

 **Esperanzas rotas**

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, la Reina se envolvió en una nube de humo púrpura. Al momento que esté de disipo, ella estaba vestida con unos pantalones de cuero, un corset rojo sangre con un escote pronunciado y su botas negras talle alto. Su pelo estaba recogido a la mitad, dejando caer su cabello ondulado. Sus ojos resaltan con la cantidad de delineador usada lo cual le daba una apariencia siniestra pero sensual a la vez. Por último, sus labios estaban pintados con un color sangre. La Reina caminó lentamente hacia la puerta en la que Regina había desaparecido, mirando con una intensidad como si tratara de ver lo que había del otro lado. Estaba a punto de tumbar la puerta y decirle unas cuantas cosas a Regina pero después de unos segundos solo sonrió frustradamente y se dio la vuelta, caminado de un lugar a otro por el estrecho corredor que conectaba su habitación con esta.

Al momento que ella descubrió el cómo regresar a Storybrooke, su plan de venganza empezó a materializarse en su mente. Ella tenía que arreglar el desastre que Regina había creado cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar a la heroína. Este pequeño e insignificante pueblo necesitaba alguien con mano dura para gobernarlo. Juzgando por las crisis que habían pasado en los últimos años, estaba claro que no sabían cómo actuar y eso iba a destruir lo que ella había trabajado tanto al momento de activar la maldición. Pero para ello, lamentablemente, necesitaba a Regina.

La ex alcaldesa se había separado de ella, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que hubiera una conexión entre ambas. Al fin y al cabo, la Reina no tenía su corazón, así que la única fuente de vida y poder que ella estaba recibiendo estaba siendo dada, involuntariamente, por su otra mitad. Aunque involuntariamente es algo relativo. Ya que lo que la Reina sabia pero Regina no, era que el que su alter ego haya sobrevivido y el tener aún su fuerza y poderes era resultado de que la alcaldesa, muy en el fondo, no quería dejar ir su oscuridad completamente. Ella, la Reina Malvada, era la que le había dado fuerzas para sobrellevar las injusticias, el dolor y sufrimiento años atrás. Y después de lo de Robin, ella aún no estaba dispuesta a soltarla. Pero el solo hecho de haber tomado esa decisión ese día en el balcón, dejaba a la Reina con dudas.

Por eso era que Regina no podía tener ese bebé. La Reina lo sintió con Henry, como el amor de madre iba cambiando a Regina poco a poco. Tanto así que ahora había llegado a ser este ser que creía en los demás y tenía esperanzas para el futuro. Henry le dio la fuerza de seguir adelante y fue una de las razones por la que la otra Regina había arrancado su corazón esa noche. Pero, ella sabía que Regina estaba perdiendo fuerza, por eso ella todavía estaba allí. Pero este hijo, le iba a dar otra razón por la cual luchar, le iba a dar ese empujoncito final para deshacerse de la Reina de una vez por todas. Y eso, ella no lo podía permitir. No sin antes encontrar una manera de gobernar Storybrooke y tener una idea de cómo quedarse permanentemente sin la ayuda de su otra mitad.

Regina cerró la puerta detrás de ella y con un movimiento de su muñeca un humo de color lila la envolvió. Al desaparecer, estaba vestida con un vestido rojo que le llegaba a las rodillas y se amoldaba a su delgada figura, medias talle alto y sus botas talle corto con una tacón bajo. Su maquillaje era tenue y sus labios estaban pintados con un color rosa claro. Su pelo liso, caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros. Regina se dio la vuelta observando con detenimiento la puerta. Estaba asustada, pero no sabía porque. Un nudo se le formó en su garganta y de la nada dejo de respirar. Después de unos segundos su cuerpo se empezó a relajar. Respiro profundamente llevándose una mano a su vientre, su mirada triste cayendo al suelo y dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con su espejo. Ese espejo que había traído del Bosque Encantado y donde había dejado como prisionero al Genio por mucho tiempo.

Ella tenía que hacer algo al respecto. La Reina no podía obligarla a deshacerse de su bebé solo por un capricho. Aun no entendía qué tenía que ver la criatura con todo esto. Es más, aún ni se sabía si ella estaba embarazada o no. Y para eso tenían d semanas, ni siquiera con magia se podría saber hasta que el feto no estuviera formado y su corazón latiendo. Esto quería decir que tenía ese tiempo para planear como deshacerse de la Reina y dejar Storybrooke de una vez por todas. David no iba a dejar a Snow y esto lo que iba a hacer era empeorar su relación con todo el mundo. Aunque le doliera dejar a su hijo atrás, ella sabía que sería lo mejor.

Regina camino hacia su peinadora. Se sentó y abrió la primera gaveta. Con un gesto sutil de su mano un frasco apareció. Lo agarro y apretó con fuerza. Ella pensó que Charming lo necesitaría más que ella, pero ahora, alguien más lo necesitaba, Snow. A pesar de lo que ambos sintieron ese día, Regina estaba segura de que David escogería a su esposa. Ella, aunque no lo quería decir en alto, siempre admiro la relación de ellos dos, tan pura y tan fuerte. Y debido a esto, ella estaba dispuesta a retirarse y no decir nada acerca de su estado. La ex alcaldesa escondió el frasco entre su bota y decidió salir a enfrentarse a la Reina Malvada.

La Reina estaba a punto de golpear a la puerta cuando esta se abrió de par en par.

"Veo que aún estamos coordinadas en nuestro atuendo querida" La Reina sonrió curiosamente a la cual Regina se la devolvía sarcásticamente.

"Ahora bien, ¿qué has decidido hacer con tu problemita?" Dijo señalando a Regina.

"He decidido esperar los dos meses necesarios para ver si estoy o no estoy" Regina vio que la Reina la iba a interrumpir. "Antes de que digas algo déjame terminar Regina" dijo la ex alcaldesa con voz desafiante. "Si en efecto, estoy embarazada tu podrás decidir lo que quieras hacer con este bebe. Si no, bueno ya veremos que hacemos" Culminó Regina mirando al piso.

La Reina rio cortamente. "Veo que aun te queda algo de duda y desesperanza para haberme dado el poder de hacer con esa criatura, que tú no crees tener, lo que a mí se me plazca" La Reina rio gustosamente. "Ok, Regina. Hagamos este trato. Pero si lo estás, no te pondrás en mi contra o harás algo para evitar que acabe con su vida" sonrió al mismo tiempo que extendía la mano. Regina miró la mano de su otra mitad, su respiración acortándose a cada segundo. Se le tenía que ocurrir algo en este tiempo, la Reina estaba muy segura de lo que decía, y ahora no era buena idea de cambiar el trato. Dudosamente, Regina extendió su mano estrechándola con la de su enemiga. En ese instante una raíz de rosa apareció en el medio de las dos. Disparando cada lado en dirección al pecho de cada una. Regina dejó escapar un grito de dolor al sentir las espigas penetrando su corazón y su magia conectándose con la de la Reina. 'No' susurro. La ex alcaldesa conocía ese encantamiento muy bien. Ahora sí que su trato no se iba a poder romper.

Regina dejó su bóveda y se fue directamente al apartamento de los Charmings. Ella sabía que con Snow no se podía razonar, pero después de tomarse el agua lo iba a olvidar todo. Ella solo esperaba que Henry y Emma no hubieran presenciado nada.

La ex alcaldesa subió las escaleras, respiro profundamente y tocó a la puerta. Para su alivio, el Príncipe la abrió dando un suspiro que le partió el alma. Regina lo miró fijamente a lo cual él sonrió tristemente, dándole a entender que las cosas no estaban nada bien.

"No te preguntare como esta todo ya que es obvio. ¿Dónde esta Snow?"

"Está arriba, no ha querido hablar mucho. Después de gritarme por unos cuantos minutos y echarte toda la culpa a ti. Se quedó inmóvil, callada, no me mira ni a la cara. Ahora le estoy haciendo un té para ver si se calma algo."

Regina asintió.

"Regina, dime que podemos arreglar esto. Yo no quiero perder a mi esposa. Neal es muy pequeño todavía y yo ya perdí mi oportunidad de ser padre de Emma, no quiero que pase esto con él. Quiero que crezca es un lugar feliz y con su dos padres juntos" Charming tenía lágrimas en los ojos. En verdad estaba desesperado.

Regina lo miró, cada palabra parecía un cuchillo que salía de su pecho y volvía a entrar. Cada vez con más fuerza. Que ironía, David no quería dejar a su hijo sin padre. Pero si iba a dejar al de ella sin uno. Ella trató de sonreír y asintió con la cabeza.

"Claro que se puede arreglar" Dijo agachándose y agarrando el frasco que había escondido cuando estaba en su bóveda.

"Este es un poco de agua del 'Lago del Olvido' que traje del inframundo. Estaba planeando utilizarlo para mí o dártelo a ti pero creo que Snow lo necesita más que nosotros. Solo viértelo en la taza de té pensando en la memoria que quisieras que se borre de su mente por completo"

David agarró el frasco, sonriéndole agradecido a la morena que tenía al frente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para irse.

"Regina" David la llamo casi en un susurro. Ella volteo la cara para verlo de reojo. "Gracias" Ella solo podía sonreír. Si hablaba estaba segura que su voz iba a dejarla al descubierto. Así que se dignó a solo sonreír. David, no pensó nada de eso y cerró la puerta.

Regina dormía profundamente cuando una ola de frío invadió todo su cuerpo. Luego, sintió como algo pesado y caliente se colocaba encima de ella. La ex alcaldesa frunció el ceño en sus sueños. Luego, sintió como labios mojados se unían con los suyos, sintiendo ese calor y este amor intenso en la base de su estómago. Su mente se fue directamente a David. Volviendo a vivir los pocos minutos de 'felicidad' que había sentido aquel día. Los labios que la besaban gentilmente bajaron poco a poco dejando un camino mojado comenzando en su mandíbula y terminando en su pezón. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron bruscamente. _'No, no de nuevo'_ ella pensó cuando se dio cuenta en donde estaba. Trato de levantarse pero sus manos estaban atadas a los postes de cada lado de la cama. Una ola de terror le invadió cada espacio de su cuerpo. Aunque la sensación que le estaba causando el Príncipe era aún más fuerte.

"David, para." Regina susurro. "David, no quieras hacer esto" Regina se sentía frustrada. Mientras la Reina tuviera el corazón del Príncipe, nadie lo iba a parar. También se sentía culpable. Porque a pesar de que ella estaba clara de lo que estaba pasando, una parte de si no quería que el parara.

David la siguió ignorando intercalando su atención entre su seno derecho y su izquierdo, mientras sus manos bajaban poco a poco por su cuerpo. Su boca ardiente dejo de saborear los pezones erectos de la ex alcaldesa y comenzó a bajar por el medio de sus senos, intercalando entre mordiscos, lengua y succionando dejando un camino mojado y rojo desde su pecho hasta su estómago. David bajó un poco más, separándole las piernas y dejándola totalmente expuesta a él. Regina suspiró, sintiendo detenidamente todo lo que el Príncipe le estaba produciendo. Su mente nublándose por completo dando paso a la pasión y a la lujuria. Sin ningún aviso, el Príncipe paso su lengua por su sexo, depositando un beso en su clítoris. Regina arqueo su espalda y trato de moverse para al frente para que la lengua la estimulara más. David agarró sus labios superiores entre sus dientes cubriéndolo con su boca en segundos y succionando.

Regina estaba gimiendo cada vez que el Príncipe le introducía su lengua moviéndola de diferentes maneras. El dedo pulgar del Príncipe estimulando su clítoris. Regina dejaba escapar unos gritos y unos sonidos que hacían que David se excitará mucho más. De repente la ex alcaldesa oyó unos gemidos que estaba segura no provenían de sí. Hizo un gran esfuerzo en abrir los ojos y mirar para un lado. Allí estaba la Reina recostada en el sofá mirándolos fijamente, mientras una de sus manos pellizcaba su pezón derecho y la otra desaparecía intermitentemente dentro de su sexo. Regina no sabía porque pero lo que estaba viendo le pareció demasiado excitante. Dejó escapar otro gemido mientras que vio cómo su otra mitad se derramaba en su propia mano.

La Reina saco su mano y se lamió todos sus dedos. Después de quedar satisfecha se le acercó a Regina y se le puso encima, sus manos agarrando los senos de su otra mitad y masajeando.

De repente, Regina sintió un dolor intenso y vio que la Reina estaba usando sus uñas para dejar un camino rojo desde sus senos hasta su vientre. Sorprendentemente el dolor fue momentáneo dando paso a deseo. La Reina sonrió satisfecha y se acomodó aún más arriba de Regina. Agarró el corazón de Charming y le ordenó que agarrara las piernas de Regina las flexionara y las apoyara en su pecho para así introducir su miembro con más facilidad. Todo pasó tan rápido que Regina no tuvo tiempo de procesar las palabras.

En solo segundos David estaba embistiéndola lentamente, tocando ese lugar en particular que la volvía loca.

La Reina se movió un más arriba de Regina, a tal punto que su sexo estaba en la altura de la cara de la ex alcaldesa. Sin darle ningún mandado, su otra mitad puso sus manos debajo de su cabeza alzándola de la cama y acercándola aún más a donde más la necesitaba.

"Devórame Regina, quiero ver que tanto conocimiento te ha quedado. O también eres insignificante en eso sin mi" Al oír esto a Regina le entró el orgullo agarrando y mordiendo los labios superiores e inferiores de la Reina. Su majestad gritó en dolor pero placer a la vez. Regina comenzó a succionar para alivianar el dolor mientras su lengua entraba y salía saboreando los jugos que habían quedado de su primer orgasmo. La Reina puso más presión en la cabeza de Regina mientras sus caderas se movían acorde a los movimientos de su reflejo.

David extendió sus manos alrededor de la Renina al frente de él y las posó encima de sus senos, pellizcando y moviendo su pulgar en círculos alrededor de sus pezones. El Príncipe apresuró sus embestidas hasta que Regina no pudo aguantar más y se corrió, sus gemidos siendo ahogados por el orgasmo de la Reina. Unos segundos después David se corrió pero esta vez el Príncipe sacó su miembro a tiempo regando su semen en la cama.

La Reina se paró inmediatamente, devolviendo a David a su apartamento con un gesto de su muñeca y dejando a Regina aun amarrada en la cama.

"Eres insaciable Regina, ¿cuándo nos vas a dejar en paz?" Dijo Regina en un tono de cansancio.

La Reina la miró desafiante a lo que le respondió. "Tú me dejaste sin sexo por mucho tiempo, y sabes que a mí eso es lo que me gusta. Así que para responderte… Nunca. Y menos sabiendo cuan oxidada estas. Creo que te tendré que dar clases privadas"

Los ojos de Regina parecían dos esferas gigantes. _¿Que estaba pretendiendo ella?_ Pero la ex alcaldesa estaba segura de que se iba a enterar muy pronto, al ver que su alter ego caminaba hacia su mesa de noche y abría la primera gaveta. De ella empezó a sacar varios juguetes y entre ellos había un dildo que se ajustaba a su cintura. El grosor era más o menos como el de David. La Reina se lo coloco y luego se puso encima de Regina abriéndole las piernas y asegurando sus pies con dos sogas gruesas, uno de cada lado de la cama.

"Ahora querida. Aquí nos quedaremos hasta que aprendas como se hace. Perfección es clave para ser una buena Reina. ¿No te acuerdas?"

A Regina le entró el desespero y trato de zafarse de las sogas que la atrapaban a la cama. Claro que se acordaba de esa frase. Su madre la usaba mucho cuando le estaba enseñando cómo ser una verdadera Reina. Las clases comenzaban bien, pero terminaban en dolor y tortura. En ese momento la ex alcaldesa se dio cuenta de algo, la Reina Malvada era la viva imagen de su madre.

David estuvo tratando de contactar a Regina por unas cuantas horas ese día. Al no saber nada de ella se fue directamente a la bóveda con Emma. Ya que él sabía que la Reina había puesto un encantamiento de protección en este. Padre e hija estaban al frente de las puertas de mármol, Emma intentando concentrarse en su trabajo.

¿Por qué no está funcionando Emma?

"Oh no se David, será porque la Reina Malvada, una de las hechiceras más poderosas del Bosque Encantado, está detrás de todo esto"

David la miró con cara de entendimiento, pero la desesperación le estaba ganando a la paciencia. El sabía que algo no estaba bien. La primera vez que la Reina los soltó, Regina se había reportado media hora después. Esta vez, ya habían pasado 3 largas horas y no se sabía nada de la ex alcaldesa.

Después de unos largos 5 minutos Emma pudo romper las capas de encantamiento creadas por la Reina. David salió corriendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola de par el par. La tumba de Henry Mills estaba fuera de su camino, dejando escuchar gritos de terror y dolor que provenían de lo más bajo de la bóveda. David no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

"David…Espera" Susurro Emma

"¿Ahora qué? No tengo tiempo para esto. Regina está en peligro" Los gritos y suplicas de Regina retumbaban por las paredes poniendo a David aún más ansioso.

"Lo se David pero estamos jugando con fuego, literalmente. No te estás enfrentando a un ogro o un dragón. Es la Reina, como dije, mujer muy poderosa. Necesitamos un plan" Más gritos desgarradores retumbaban por la bóveda.

"¡EMMA! ¡Piensa rápido!" La catira no podía pensar, no cuando Regina estaba siendo torturada. Emma vio a su papá dándole una cara de no saber qué hacer pero tenían que actuar rápido.

David asintió y bajó las escaleras, corriendo directamente hacia la puerta de madera. La abrió y quedó boca abierto cuando vio lo que estaba pasando. Regina tenía marcas en su piel, algunas más sangrientas que otras. Unas hechas por mordiscos y las otras eran como hechas con un cuchillo muy pequeño. La Reina estaba entre sus piernas embistiéndola con algo que David no tuvo el momento de detallar pero se veía que le estaba haciendo daño. Emma estaba tan anonadada como el Príncipe pero al momento que la Reina paro lo que le estaba haciendo a Regina y los vio, Emma le lanzó un hechizo que la tumbo de la cama y la pego contra la pared dejándola inconsciente.

"David, apresúrate que no durara mucho"

David salió corriendo a donde Regina. La ex alcaldesa tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba gritando cosas que David no podía entender. Cuando trato de desamarrar, Regina grito aún más fuerte. David paro lo que estaba haciendo pensando que le estaba haciendo aún más daño. Pero cuando la detallo se dio cuenta que ella no estaba allí. Su mente había viajado a otro sitio y sus recuerdos la estaban invadiendo y comiendo por dentro. El Príncipe le puso las manos en su mejilla.

"Regina, soy yo David. Estás aquí, estás a salvo, nosotros te vamos a sacar de esto. Regresa a nosotros Regina. Estás a salvo, nosotros te vamos a ayudar" David siguió repitiendo esas palabras y vio como los ojos de Regina se enfocaban en los de él.

"¿Mi hijo?" preguntó Regina en un susurro

"Henry está bien, esta con Snow. Te llevaremos a verlo, pero déjame desamarrarte ¿sí?"

Regina asintió con la cabeza. Ella sabía que Henry estaba bien, pero no la criatura que supuestamente estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Después de todo lo que le hizo la Reina, que ella sabía que una de las razones era provocar un aborto espontáneo, Regina estaba segura que su deseo de ser madre nunca se le iba a hacer realidad.

David desamarro a Regina y la cubrió con su chaqueta, la ayudo a pararse y en ese momento ella sintió como un líquido caliente le rodaba por sus piernas. La ex alcaldesa cerró los ojos, se desplomó en la cama y comenzó a llorar. David vio con horror lo que estaba pasando y le dijo a Emma que le diera algo para limpiarla.

Regina lloraba descontroladamente por la esperanza perdida en ese momento. David lloraba de la rabia al saber que la Reina le había infligido tanto dolor a la persona que él empezó a considerar como parte indispensable de su familia. Cuando David había limpiado el exceso de sangre en las piernas de Regina, la cargo.

"Esperen…" Dijo Regina entre sollozos. "Emma, acércate al muro donde están los cofres brillando y abre el séptimo de la primera fila"

Emma corrió hacia donde Regina le había dicho y al abrirlo vio la mitad de un corazón en el. Emma quedo petrificada.

"¡Emma tenemos que irnos!" Dijo David impaciente. Emma agarro la mitad de corazón y se la dio a Regina, sin saber que el corazón le pertenecía a su padre.

"Emma hay que llevarla a un hospital"

"¡NO!" Grito Regina.

"¿Pero?" Refuto David

"No David, llévame a mi casa, yo podré curarme cuando me sienta segura" Lo cual no era cierto. Sus poderes estaban ligados a sus emociones, y en ese momento ella no tenía ningunas ganas de seguir viviendo, además, su magia le estaba fallando.

"Pero Regina…"

"¡David! Haz lo que te digo" El Príncipe asintió y los tres salieron de la bóveda.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios. Siento dejarlos así pero me pareció un buen lugar para culminar este capítulo. Estaba poniéndose muy largo. Sigan comentando. Tengo planeado 4 capítulos hasta ahora. Den sus ideas a ver cómo quieren que la historia continúe. Y no se preocupen, tendrá un final feliz.**


	3. Te equivocas, su Majestad

**No advertencia esta vez. Solo una gran montaña rusa de emociones.**

 **Te Equivocas Su Majestad. Yo no te necesito**

Emma dejó a Regina y David en la mansión mientras que ella se iba al apartamento a decirle a Henry y Snow que Regina estaba bien. La ex alcaldesa sabía que su hijo la iba a querer ver inmediatamente así que le pidió a Emma que le dijera que ahora no era el mejor momento. Aunque Henry ya había crecido y madurado, Regina no quería que se le dijera en detalle lo que había pasado pero que no se le ocultara toda la verdad. Al momento en el que Emma se fue, David subió las escaleras con Regina en brazos hasta su habitación. A todas estas la ex alcaldesa tenía consigo el corazón de David, sobándolo con su dedo pulgar lentamente. El Príncipe la llevó directamente al baño en donde la sentó gentilmente arriba del inodoro mientras regulaba el agua de la bañera.

Regina lo miraba detenidamente, mientras seguía sobando su corazón. David puso una mano en el agua por última vez sonriendo satisfecho, alzando su mirada a Regina.

"Si necesitas algo estaré afuera. No dudes en llamarme ¿ok?

Regina miró a David directamente a los ojos implorándole que no la dejara sola. El le había dado la opción de tener su privacidad de nuevo. Pero, la verdad era que él no la quería dejar sola tampoco. David asintió a lo cual Regina suspiró profundamente.

El Príncipe se acercó a ella quitándole la chaqueta cuidadosamente. Esos ojos tiernos se empezaron a oscurecer de la rabia cuando vio los morados que tenía la mujer en frente de él por todo el cuerpo, mordiscos profundos, arañazos y cortadas. Cuando bajó la mirada vio como las piernas y entre piernas tenían algunas heridas profundas y su sexo estaba bien inflamado.

Regina canalizó toda su fuerza y le poniéndole una mano debajo de la mandíbula para que la viera. Intento darle una sonrisa que le aseguraba que ella estaría bien.

"David, estaré bien. He vivido coas peores. Ahora déjame ponerte esto antes de que decida quedármelo" Sonrió, tratando de alivianar el ambiente tenso.

Regina presiono la mitad de corazón en su pecho, empujando lentamente. David respiro profundamente y sonrió aliviado cuando volvió a sentir el órgano latir en su pecho. De repente sitio un pinchazo y un pequeño dolor alrededor de este.

"Allí está, ahora nadie lo podrá sacar de su lugar" Dijo Regina débilmente dejando su mano reposada en su pecho. La magia utilizada en ese instante la debilitó tanto que se le estaban yendo los tiempos. David noto el cambio en Regina y la agarró antes de que desplomara en el suelo.

"Regina, no debiste haber hecho eso estas muy débil y necesitas fuerzas para poderte curar"

David la ayudó a sentarse en la bañera, al momento que el agua tibia hizo contacto con su cuerpo, un shock eléctrico de dolor y ardor se esparció por todo su cuerpo. Pero Regina no gritó, ella estaba acostumbrada al dolor, aunque no pudo suprimir sus expresiones faciales. Lo cual puso a David muy preocupado.

"¿Regina?" El Príncipe estaba a punto de tocarla, pero ella le puso una mano al frente para que parara. Poco a poco su cara se fue transformando mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba a la temperatura. Regina abrió los ojos mirando a David fijamente. Lágrimas se le empezaron a formar en los ojos. Se sentía tan vulnerable, tan desilusionada, tan débil. Ella quería decirle a David lo que había pasado, el hijo que concibieron pero nunca iban a conocer. Cada tortura que la Reina la hizo pasar, la posibilidad de no poder concebir de nuevo y las memorias que la aterrorizaban en la noche. Pero ella se paró en seco antes de decir una palabra, al fin y al cabo, lo que iba a hacer era alejarlo quedándose totalmente sola.

Al momento de que David le puso su mano encima de la de ella. Regina no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar.

"David, estoy tan cansada" Dijo sollozando. "Estoy harta de hacer el papel de buena y que todo lo malo me caiga encima. Estoy agotada de ser tratada como un juguete. Ya me canse, no quiero seguir con esto. ¡Ya basta!" Regina seguía llorando aun con más fuerza.

"Regina, no estas insinuando"

"Si…" susurro "Vete David, déjame aquí, diles que me encontraste así, diles que no se pudo hacer nada por mí. Ya es hora de dejar de luchar por un final feliz que nunca llegará" Regina empezó a hiperventilar y a respirar rápidamente. David decidió dejar el sermón que le iba a dar, quitándose la camisa rápidamente para meterse en la bañera con ella. El Príncipe apoyo su espalda mientras Regina reposaba entre sus piernas con su cuerpo pegado a él. Regina se aferró a su pecho llorando descontroladamente. David por su lado le empezó a susurrar en el oído.

"Regina, tu no me puedes dejar. No puedes dejar a Henry, él te necesita, tú eres su madre, su héroe, su orgullo. Por él es que estas aquí, has llegado muy lejos para ahora dejar de luchar. Tú eres fuerte y no estás sola esta vez. Nosotros, tu familia estamos aquí para apoyarte, para tender una mano cuando sientas que te vas a caer. Para prestarte un hombro en el cual puedas reposar tu cabeza y llorar. Para escuchar lo que te molesta o lo que te alegra. Para darte consejos o para regañarte cuando te la des de terca. No me puedes decir ahora que vas a dejar de luchar por lo que quieres. Aun te queda mucho por delante. Yo sé que la has pasado terrible y que culpas a tu pasado. Pero eso es lo que es, un pasado. Tienes que vivir en el presente para así tener un buen futuro. El pasado paso, no se puede cambiar, pero es momento de seguir cosechando el bien en esperas de un futuro mejor. No te dejes ir Regina, no olvides quien eres. La Reina Malvada es tu pasado, un pasado que no te define, un pasado que no necesitas, un pasado que tienes que dejar en el olvido. Yo soy tu presente, tu familia es tu presente y tu decisión ahora será tu futuro. Decide bien"

Regina estaba tomando cada palabra del Príncipe. El tenía razón pero eso no cambiaba su situación ahora mismo. Aun se sentía cansada, aun se sentía con dolor y aun su corazón dolía por un amor que nunca iba a ser correspondido. En ese momento David oyó algo proveniente del cuarto. Como si alguien estuviera golpeando la ventana de la habitación. Ambos se vieron, preguntándose que podría ser. Regina dejo ir a David arregañandiente y el salió del baño. En la ventana, pudo ver una paloma blanca, al acercarse se dio cuenta de que tenía algo amarrado a su pata. Abrió con cuidado la ventana para no asustarla desamarrando la nota y dejándola ir. Emma, pensó, pero algo le decía que la nota era para Regina. David volvió al baño dándole el pequeño rollo de pergamino a la ex alcaldesa. Ella frunció el ceño, agarrándolo y abriéndolo inmediatamente. Cuando vio que era la caligrafía de Henry el corazón se le paro.

 _Emma me dijo lo que había pasado. No pierdas las esperanzas, yo confió en ti hoy y siempre. Tú eres fuerte y estoy orgulloso de que seas mi mama. Con amor, Henry._

 _PD: no me alejes de ti por mucho tiempo. Te extraño._

Regina termino de leer la nota y se la puso cerca de su corazón, lágrimas corriéndole por sus mejillas. Si ella tenía dudas de querer seguir en este mundo, se le habían disipado después de leer la nota de su hijo. Prometiéndose a sí misma que iba a hacer todo lo posible por seguir adelante y seguir luchando por ese final feliz en el que Henry confiaba tanto. De repente, algunas de sus cortadas desaparecieron y el dolor no era tan intenso. El amor de sus seres queridos la iba a sacar de este hoyo oscuro en el que estaba, de eso estaba segura.

Charming estaba aliviado de ver que Regina había hecho el esfuerzo de al menos curar algunas heridas. Y vio el cambio inmediato en su actitud. Pero cuando empezó a temblar del frío supo que ya era tiempo de sacarla de la bañera, ayudarla a vestir, curarle alguna de sus heridas, darle de comer y unas pastillas para el dolor. Cosas que él estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Todo se había dado de maravilla hasta que llegó el momento de comer. Regina no tenía nada de apetito pero después de que David le dio otro discurso de 'si no estás fuerte no vas a dejar de depender de mi' ella accedió. No era porque no disfrutara de su compañía, por el contrario, pero a ella nunca le gustó depender de nadie. Ya cuando estaba en su cama semi sentada, lista para dormir, Regina miro a David y luego a sus manos que descansaban sobre sus piernas. Suspiro profundamente antes de verlo de nuevo.

"David. No sé cómo decirte esto…."

David sonrió acercándose a ella y sentándose de lado poniéndole una mano encima de la suya. "No te preocupes, no te dejare sola. Hable con Snow y hoy yo me quedare contigo. Mañana que puedas curarte un poco más traerán a Henry. Dijo que el seria tu enfermero personal" Los dos rieron.

"Gracias David" Dijo Regina sinceramente, sintiéndose un poco más segura.

Tú duerme tranquila, yo estaré pendiente. Me quedaré en la silla de guardia. Él sonrió pero Regina no se la devolvió. Él sabía que ella le quería decir algo de nuevo pero no tenía la valentía de hacerlo. Un movimiento sutil llamó su atención. La mano de Regina se levantó de sus piernas cubiertas y la puso gentilmente al otro lado de la cama. La ex alcaldesa alzó su mirada y le sonrió tímidamente.

David la miró devolviendo la sonrisa levantándose y quitándose la camisa, dejando los pantalones de pijama que Regina le había prestado que pertenecieron a Graham, pero David no lo sabía. El Príncipe alzó las cobijas y se acomodó a una distancia moderada. Regina suspiró acostándose en la cama lentamente ya que aún estaba muy adolorida. Se acostó de lado mirando a David. El Príncipe la miró fijamente.

"Ven aquí" le dijo abriendo sus brazos. Regina dudo un poco, más acercamientos con el Príncipe significaba más emociones. Pero esa noche ella quería ser acogida y sentirse protegida. Aunque sea una noche ella se iba a dar el lujo de dormir en brazos de alguien que al menos le tenía aprecio. La ex alcaldesa se movió poco a poco hasta que reposó su cabeza sobre el corazón de David. El cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella en el proceso apretándola sutilmente. Regina suspiró y cerró sus ojos, conciliando el sueño inmediatamente oyendo los latidos del corazón de su amor imposible.

 _ **8 semanas después**_

Desde esa noche, el Príncipe no volvió a dormir en la mansión. Henry llegó al día siguiente como se había planeado. Su pequeño príncipe no le quitaba un ojo de encima y siempre estaba pendiente de lo que necesitara. Muchas veces intentó el salirse con las suyas y no ir a la escuela. Pero David siempre estaba allí para suplantarlo. Aunque su recuperación fue muy lenta, ya que podía acceder a su magia en pocas cantidades, Regina se sentía mejor. David se tomó muy a pecho el rol de asistente de enfermero. Al fin y al cabo los únicos que entraban y salían de la mansión eran él y Henry. El Príncipe era la persona que había visto a Regina en todas sus formas. Y aun así, no la juzgaba ni quería tratarla como si fuera una enferma que no podía hacer las cosas por ella misma. Era cierto que el hacía mucho alrededor de la casa, pero siempre le daba la opción a Regina o le asignaba tareas que no necesitaban de mucho esfuerzo.

En esos dos meses, ambos lograron ver más allá de la superficie de sus corazones y palpar lo que en verdad era ser solo David o solo Regina. La alcaldesa, se abrió por completo comentándole al Príncipe las torturas que padeció en las manos de Rumple, Cora y Leopold. El Príncipe por su lado le comento lo que fue perder a su hermano sin siquiera conocerlo, los abusos de George y lo que en verdad sintió al perder a su madre, cosa que aún no había superado.

A pesar del gran avance en la amistad de ambos. David seguía viendo a Regina como su amiga, su confidente nada más. En cambio, Regina estaba empezando a sentir emociones más fuertes por el Príncipe. Lo cual volvió a ponerle la idea en la cabeza de dejar Storybrooke una vez que estuviera bien.

David había hecho la cena y estaba listo para irse cuando paro en la puerta y se dio la vuelta, cuando un poco de la pregunta que la iba a hacer.

"¿Has sabido nada de la Reina?"

Regina alzó la mirada negando con la cabeza. Después de esa noche todas las personas con magia pusieron unos encantamientos protectores alrededor de la mansión. Pero ella sabía que eso no era lo que estaba deteniendo a su otra mitad de venirla a buscar. La Reina estaba preparando algo más grande y eso le causaba terror.

David agarro su mano. "No te preocupes, ella no te hará daño mientras que yo viva. Yo te voy a proteger Regina" El Príncipe la trajo más cerca de él depositando un beso en su frente. La magia dentro de Regina empezó a fluir con más rapidez. Regina abrió sus ojos y sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente. Era como si tuviera taquicardia, pero ella se sentía bien, su respiración estaba normal. _¿Sera que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico?_ No no podía ser porque no estaba sudando frio. _David_. Susurro. El Príncipe se separó de ella mirándola incrédulo. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron aún más cuando la realidad la golpeo como un bloque de hielo. Su mano se fue automáticamente a su vientre, dejando que la magia fluyera de su palma a su útero y allí lo sintió.

Los síntomas estaban allí, pero al mismo tiempo no. Ella había ganado algo de peso, pero lo atribuyo a que el Príncipe le daba casi seis comidas al día. Las náuseas en las mañanas que se alargaban hasta la tarde y que duraron un par de días. Pero eso lo atribuyo a alguna intoxicación por comida la cual el pobre David pagó muy caro. Ella aun sangraba durante los días que su menstruación llegaba pero eran más controlados y menos dolorosos. Su cambio de apetito y sus locas combinaciones.

Cuando David le iba a preguntar qué le pasaba, una fuerza invisible lo empujó hacia afuera cerrando la puerta de la mansión con llave. Regina aterrada se voltio y allí estaba, su otra mitad sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¡Bueno, bueno! Tus ocho semanas culminaron querida. Vengo para que saldes tu cuenta conmigo" la Reina pego una carcajada acercándose a Regina. La ex alcaldesa dio unos cuantos pasos atrás hasta que su espalda pego contra la puerta principal. Inmediatamente empezó a escuchar los gritos de David y los golpes que este le estaba dando a la puerta.

"Veo que tu Príncipe encantador te agarro más cariño de lo que pensaba"

"¿Que haces aquí Regina? Dijo la ex alcaldesa frívolamente.

La Reina voltio sus ojos irritada. "Eres sorda o te haces. Ya te lo dije, vengo a que cumplas con tu parte del trato. La vida de esa criatura me pertenece"

"Regina, por favor"

"¡DEJA DE ESTAR SUPLICANDO! Tu madre no te enseño a no suplicar solo ordenar ¿ah? Las Reinas no se pueden rebajar a eso. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de nada? Eres una pérdida de tiempo. Ahora, ¿en que estaba? Ah sí…" La Reina extendió su mano hacia el vientre de Regina, pero al momento de que le iban a penetrar la piel un rayo de luz blanca escarlata empujo a la Reina con fuerza. Regina la miro sorprendida, la Reina estaba furiosa.

"Te dije que no podías intervenir"

"Pero si yo no hice nada" Dijo Regina alzando sus manos. Y allí fue que se dio cuenta del porqué. Emma le había comentado a Regina lo que había pasado con ella cuando Cora le intento sacar el corazón en el Bosque Encantado. Era magia blanca escarlata que solo las poseían el producto de amor verdadero. Él bebe que llevaba en su vientre era eso, aunque David no sintiera lo mismo por ella, ellos estaban destinados para estar juntos. Capaz si sus pasados hubieran sido algo diferentes, ellos se hubieran encontrado. El punto es que si ese bebe tenía la fuerza de vencer a su otra mitad, ella también la tenía. Solo era cuestión de, dejarlo fluir.

Regina tomo unos pasos más adelante sonriendo victoriosamente.

"Ves, vuelves a tomar el concepto de amor verdadero como si fuera un mito o patético. Y en realidad, 'querida' es más fuerte de lo que tú y yo pensamos" Dijo Regina colocándose una mano en el vientre.

La Reina se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, de la rabia trato de conjurar una bola de fuego pero no pasó nada. Regina rio maliciosamente.

"Y veo, que también hay una conexión entre nosotras. Ya me di cuenta de lo que he estado haciendo por un tiempo. Alimentándote , con mis miedos e inseguridades, con mis dolores y sufrimientos. Pero ¿sabes qué? Ya es hora de que el pasado quede en el pasado y que el presente refleje mi futuro"

"¿Que estás diciendo? No seas imbécil, tú me necesitas Regina. Sin mí, no eres nada" Dijo la Reina entre dientes mientras invadía el espacio personal de Regina.

La ex alcaldesa dio unos pasos más al frente quedando a pocos centímetros de su alter ego.

"Te equivocas, su Majestad. Yo no te necesito"

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, la Reina pego un grito desgarrador esfumándose en la nada. Regina dejo que su cuerpo cansado de desplomar en el suelo. Antes de perder el conocimiento oyó como los pasos de David y Henry se acercaban cada vez más a ella.

Regina se levantó en su cuarto. Henry estaba pegado a ella, abrazándola con su cabeza en su pecho. Ese era la posición favorita de él. El poder escuchar el corazón de su mama latiendo y sentirse a salvo en sus brazos. Regina lo abrazo fuertemente lo cual hizo que él se despertara sobresaltado, seguramente pensando que algo le pasaba.

"¡Ma! ¿Estás bien?" Dijo sobresaltado

Regina sonrió. "Tranquilo mi pequeño príncipe. Estoy bien, solo que me provoco darte uno de esos abrazos de oso panda que tanto te gusta" Henry sonrió, pero sabía que su mama le quería decir algo.

"Ma, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. ¿Que estas pensado?" Regina respiro profundamente, siempre tan inteligente e intuitivo. Ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada y sintiendo las emociones tan fuertes para con David, Regina había tomado la decisión de irse. Sabía que Henry iba a estar destrozado pero que no iba a dejar su vida aquí, con su familia, sus amigos y su novia.

"Henry, lo he pensado mucho y creo que es mejor que yo me vaya de aquí por un tiempo. Este pueblo me trae muy malos recuerdos y quisiera tener un poco de respiro, por mí, por mi salud. La invitación a que vayas conmigo está abierta, pero sé que tu vida esta aquí. No creo que sea permanente pero si por unos cuantos meses" Henry la vio desconsolado, pero entendía perfectamente lo que ella decía. El año que estuvo en New York lo hizo reflexionar mucho y relajarse un poco. Fue como si estuviera de vacaciones permanentes, sin tener que preocuparse por ataques de villanos, magia o nada por el estilo. Se sentía tranquilo, se sentía en paz. Así que entendía perfectamente a lo que su mama se refería. Henry le dio un abrazo a Regina.

"¡Ok Ma! Yo te apoyo en lo que necesites. Pero no te vayas por tanto tiempo, por favor" Regina sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, volvió a abrazar a su hijo, una lagrima rodeándole la mejilla. Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le había mentido a su pequeño príncipe.

Regina decidió irse esa noche mientras todos dormían. Ella sabía que Emma, Snow y David no la iba a apoyar en su decisión. Y en realidad, ella no quería ver al Príncipe con miedo a que se echaría para atrás. Henry era el único que sabía, aunque no tenía idea de que iba a ser tan pronto. La ex alcaldesa dejo una nota escrita para su hijo, pasándosela por debajo de la puerta para cuando despertara. Allí le decía que ella la contactaría cuando supiera en donde iba a estar para el poderla visitar.

Regina empaco lo necesario y se dirigió a su carro manejando rápidamente hacia el límite del pueblo. La ex alcaldesa no miro nunca atrás, con lágrimas en los ojos, paso la línea despidiéndose del pasado y dándole paso al futuro, un futuro donde su final feliz era posible.

 **Muchas emociones en este capítulo, lo sé! En el próximo se decide si la historia sigue por más o se queda así. Ya lo leerán y me dirán. Espero hayan disfrutado y por fa dejen comentarios.**

 **PD: Tengo familia que vino de mi país y estará un poco complicado el postear el capítulo 4 pronto. Pero hare todo lo posible.**


	4. Triste Realidad

**Desde ahora me disculpo. Era necesario esto para que fluyera la historia. Y lo que viene también, lean la nota del final porque necesito tomar una decisión.**

 **Triste Realidad**

 _ **Un año después**_

En el momento en el que Regina recibió la llamada de Emma, ella se quedó petrificada en su lugar sin saber qué hacer. Su respiración se le acorto y su corazón paro por completo. Cuando volvió en sí, llamó a la persona que ella más confiaba para que viniera inmediatamente a su apartamento. La ex alcaldesa salió corriendo al cuarto en donde descansaba una parte de su final feliz. Se acercó calladamente pero apresurada a la cuna en donde se encontraban sus dos angelitos, Delaney y Reanna. Las dos mellizas dormían plácidamente. Delaney había heredado los ojos de ella, su color de pelo y su temperamento, por eso Regina decidió ponerle ese nombre, que significaba hija de alguien desafiante. Su hermana era más tranquila y tierna, pero con porte de princesa por eso ese nombre que significaba 'hada o reina' tenía los ojos de David y un pelo castaño claro.

El que las morochas estuvieran allí en frente de ella fue otro milagro el cual no tuvo un comienzo feliz. Al ella dejar Storybrooke decidió ir a Boston, comprando un apartamento ese mismo día. Uno de los resultados de la maldición fue la gran cantidad de dinero que ella tenía. Aunque conociéndola a ella, la ex alcaldesa sabía que tenía que inventarse algo para hacer si es que iba a luchar por que esto funcionara. Esa noche comenzó a sangrar yendo directamente a la sala de emergencias del hospital más cercano. Allí se enteró de que ella tenía una malformación en el útero y que irónicamente este tenía forma de corazón. También se enteró de que en cada lado tenía un feto con latido, lo cual hacían las cosas aún más complicadas.

La enfermera le explicó que había muy pocos casos de esta malformación, pero que la mayoría de las mujeres tenían embarazos algo normales y los bebés nacían sanos. Claro que con ella siempre había un 'pero' y en este caso no era excepción. La enfermera dijo que así como había estos casos también existían otros en los cuales había abortos espontáneos o los bebés no llegaban a término. Y teniendo dos, las cosas se iban a complicar aún más ya que por falta de espacio su cérvix se podía abrir mucho más rápido. Debido a esto, Regina tenía que ser monitoreada con más frecuencia y por un especialista. Así que esa noche ella salió con una cita hecha para el próximo día.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos. Unos pasos apresurados se dirigían al cuarto en donde ella estaba. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Regina se dio la vuelta dándole la cara a la persona en frente de ella. La ex alcaldesa sonrió preocupadamente con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella salió corriendo abrazando fuerte al hombre que había llegado unos segundos atrás. El la apretó con fuerza dándole un beso en su cabeza.

"¿Ya empacaste?" Le dijo en un susurro. Regina negó con la cabeza, agarrando un poco más de su camisa aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso. El hombre suspiro apretándola un poco más.

"Alista a las niñas mientras que yo agarro las cosas necesarias para el viaje. No te preocupes por empacar algo para ellas, yo lo haré" Regina asintió subiendo su cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos. Esos ojos azul grisáceos que la miraban con tanta ternura y respeto desde que ella puso un pie en su oficina al día siguiente de estar en la sala de emergencias. Su nombre era Derek, y el había estado con ella durante su embarazo. Cinco largos meses en los cuales Regina no tuvo ni un respiro de lo ansiosa que se sentía por lo que pudiera pasar. Después de pasar el segundo trimestre, Derek le había dicho que todo estaba bien que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Pero con la suerte de ella, nunca pudo tener un día tranquilo, al igual que nunca compro nada para sus hijas pensando que si lo hacía se iba a encariñar con ellas.

El embarazo se de adelanto como estaba previsto, así que Derek envió a una de sus hermanas a comprarle algo a las bebes para por lo menos vestirlas los primeros días. Las gemelas quedaron en incubadora por una semana ya que era prematuras. Eso le dio un poco de tiempo a Regina para arreglar el cuarto y comprar las cosas necesarias. Los primeros 5 meses en Boston fueron los más duros pero los últimos 7 fueron los más maravillosos de su vida. Con respecto a Derek, Regina aun no sabía que sentía por este hombre pero lo que si sabía era que estaba agradecida por todo lo que había echo por ella y sus bebes. No podía negar que había una atracción entre ellos dos pero no había pasado de besos, agarrada de manos y noches largas abrazados viendo películas.

Después de unos meses conociéndolo, Regina se enteró que Derek era el segundo al trono del Reino del Oeste. Pero su padre le había quitado el título a su hermano mayor porque el sentía que no iba a cuidar de su gente tan bien como Derek. El hermano estaba tan desesperado que fue en busca de uno de los hechiceros más grandes de su tierra, no Rumple cosa que le sorprendió a Regina. Aunque al oír el nombre del otro ella entendió, Rothbart. Él se ganaba el puesto número dos de los más maliciosos en todo el Reino. El primogénito del Rey no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero su avaricia gano la batalla. Así que hizo un trato con el hechicero. Su hermano perdió la vida mientras que Derek fue desterrado al mundo sin magia cuando tenía apenas 8. El Príncipe, ahora doctor, tuvo mucha suerte ya que fue acogido por una familia con dinero que le dio todo lo que el necesitaba.

Derek le acaricio su mejilla lo cual trajo a Regina de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

"Regina, él va a estar bien. Empacamos y nos vamos directamente a Maine" Le dijo sonriendo y besándola gentilmente en sus labios. Regina le devolvió el beso. Se separó de él, dándose la vuelta y cargando a una de las mellizas para cambiarla. Derek salió de la habitación para empacar alguna de sus cosas.

EC EC EC

Regina se estaba testeando con Emma durante todo el camino, 4 largas horas de viaje y entre más cerca ella se sentía del pequeño pueblo más ansiedad le daba. Su hijo, su pequeño Príncipe esperaba por ella en la Sala Intensiva después de tener un accidente fatal por culpa de un borracho que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que agarrar un carro en vez de caminar. Henry estaba con Snow, los dos habían salido de la escuela y se dirigían a la mansión a agarrar algunas cosas de su hijo. Cuando la Van que venía a su izquierda perdió el control pegándole fuertemente al asiento del conductor. Henry estaba en estado crítico, pero Snow estaba en un coma que no se sabía si se iba a levantar.

Regina se sentía muy mal con ella misma. A pesar de que Henry la visito los primeros días ella sintió que no fue suficiente. Henry dejo de ir a verla por cuestiones de estudio, trabajo y vida social. Aunque siempre se comunicaran por algún otro medio, Regina no podía parar la emoción de culpabilidad que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Ella decidió dejarlo por huir de un problema. Pero al final de cuentas un problema que le iba a costar su felicidad y la relación con su familia. Además, ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca hubiera podido pasar su embarazo sin la ciencia avanzada afuera de Storybrooke. Excusas, excusas que al final era un poco insignificantes juzgando por donde se dirigía en esos momentos.

Ya estaban cerca y las ansias de Regina se podían sentir en el ambiente. Delaney comenzó a moverse y a llorar de la nada, despertando a su hermana. Reanna sobresaltada, empezó a llorar también. Regina cargo a su mini yo mientras le movía una maraca a su otra hija a ver si se calmaba. Al momento en el que el auto cruzo la línea, Regina sintió como su magia fluía por todo su cuerpo. Las mellizas pararon de llorar de repente y empezaron a reír. La ex alcaldesa miro a sus bebes, asustada al principio por que del pecho de cada una salía un hilo brillante que se conectó entre ellas entrelazándose. El de Delaney era violeta y el de su hermana dorado. Regina vio por un segundo sorprendida de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El lazo de hermanas se estaba fortaleciendo, la magia era parte de sus hijas y era algo que tenían que aprender juntas. Un resplandor lleno todo el carro encandilando a la ex alcaldesa. Las bebes empezaron a reír y mover las manos emocionadas. El resultado de amor verdadero estaba allí al frente de ella y por partida doble.

EC EC EC

Derek estaciono el carro en el área de Emergencias saliendo de este. Abrió la puerta de atrás bajando el asiento para que Regina pudiera salir con mayor facilidad del medio de sus hijas. Ella agarro a Reanna mientras que Derek se encargaba de Delaney. Ambos le pusieron sus chaquetas de invierno y las cubrieron con una manta para prevenir que se refriaran.

Regina inhalo profundamente, ella podía sentir como su corazón latía rápido. No solo iba a enfrentar la realidad de ver a su hijo conectado a unas máquinas peleando por su vida. Pero también el ver a David después de 1 año y aparte de eso el tener a sus hijas con ella y haberle ocultado eso por tanto tiempo. Todas las enfermeras de la sala de emergencia pararon lo que estaban haciendo al ver a Regina caminar por los pasillos. Algunas murmuraban mientras que otras le sonreían bajando la cabeza en señal de saludo. De repente vio a Whale saliendo de una habitación así que apresuro el paso.

"¡Whale!" El medico se voltio mirando asombrado a la ex alcaldesa, pero sus ojos se abrieron aún más al ver a la bebe de siete meses en sus brazos. Whale señalo a la bebe boquiabierto, miro al hombre detrás de Regina con la otra bebe y luego a Regina de nuevo.

"Ahora no tengo tiempo para andar explicándote nada Whale. ¿Dónde está Henry?"

"Ok, cuidados intensivos segundo piso"

"¿Cuál es su estado?"

Whale inhalo dificultosamente.

"Dime la verdad Whale" Dijo Regina entrecortadamente. ¿Mi hijo va a morir?"

"Regina, esto es muy difícil para mí. Sabiendo lo mucho que quieres a Henry y el yo haberlo cuidado desde pequeño…"

"¡WHALE!" Regina grito desesperadamente causando que las bebes empezaran a hacer pucheros listas para llorar.

"Regina, Henry tiene muerte cerebral. Emma lo ha tenido conectado esperando a que tú llegaras. No hay nada que hacer al respecto"

"No no no no" Dijo Regina corriendo por el pasillo hasta el ascensor en donde Derek la alcanzo. Se metieron al elevador, Derek presionando el numero dos ya que Regina estaba en shock. El doctor la acerco a él agachando su cabeza para darle un beso en su frente. Regina se aferró a él llorando silenciosamente. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y allí estaba al que menos se quería encontrar, David.

EC EC EC

David nunca perdono a Regina el haberse ido. Primero que todo porque no sabía la razón. Ellos se estaban llevando tan bien y segundo porque él no poder ir a buscarla. Rumple, por temor a que alguien más viniera a Storybrooke o se fuera volvió a poner la maldición del Olvido a todo aquel que intentara salir. Así que los únicos que podían irse eran Emma y Henry, mas nadie. David estaba en camino a buscar café para Emma y el, apretó el botón del elevador y cuando se abrieron las puertas su corazón paro en seco.

Regina estaba sosteniendo a una niña que parecía de unos 7 meses y estaba abrazada con este hombre el cual estaba sosteniendo otra de la misma edad. La que estaba en brazos de Regina tenía su cabecita reposada a su pecho como si la estuviera tratando de consolar. La que estaba en brazos del hombre miraba a David con cara de intriga y luego a su mama y luego a Derek.

Regina alzo su cara viendo a David fijamente, Reanna noto el cambio de su mama y miro al frente, sonriéndole y extendiéndole las manos para que la agarrara. Regina suspiro mirando a su hija con detenimiento. Sin duda alguna eso de que la 'sangre llama' no era un mito después de todo.

David susurro su nombre, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. En estos momentos no podía estar molesto con ella. Ella era su confidente, su amiga su apoyo. Y ahora más que nunca ambos se necesitaban. Regina se acercó a David rosándole la mejilla con su mano.

"Lo siento David" El asintió dándole un abrazo. Los tres adultos caminaron hacia donde estaba Emma. Regina nunca había visto a la catira llorar hasta ahora. La policía se quedó sin habla cuando vio a Regina acercarse con la bebe en brazos. Antes de que preguntarle algo Regina la callo.

"Emma, quisiera ver a mi hijo. ¿Me podrías llevar?"

Emma asintió. Regina le sonrío a Derek, dándole un beso a su hija en la frente. Luego miro a David. Ella se acercó lentamente dándole a la niña que tenía en sus brazos.

"David, ¿puedes sostenerla mientras que yo voy a ver a Henry? Es rápido, no te quitare mucho tiempo"

David extendió sus manos agarrando a Reanna la cual estaba emocionada en ser cargada por él. Apenas David la puso contra su pecho la bebe acomodo su cabeza en su corazón y su mano estaba posada en el pecho del Príncipe. David sintió la misma sensación pero el doble cuando cargo a Neal por primera vez. Bajo su mirado lo cual hizo que la bebe alzara su cara para verlo directamente. Ojos azules maduros se reflejaban ojos azules inocentes. Reanna sonrío, David dejo escapar una lagrima al ver la sonrisa de su mama reflejada en la pequeña. Cuando alzo la mirada para preguntarle a Regina su duda, se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba. Lo que él no sabía era que la ex alcaldesa estaba mirando el intercambio de padre e hija desde lejos.

 **La historia estaba planeada para terminar en 4 capítulos pero me alargue. Ahora están en ustedes si se continúa después del 5to o no. Esta capitulo lo tuve que dividir a la mitad así que tengo una gran parte escrita para el próximo. Y por favor dejen comentarios aquí o en Twitter ( EvilyRPanda) para ver que quieren que pase con esta historia.**

 **¿Qué hago con Snow?**

 **¿Qué hago con Derek?**

 **PD: Para los que se pregunten si la malformación de Regina es algo verdadero. Si lo es. Hay muy pocos casos, yo me sorprendí cuando me lo dijeron. Si tienen curiosidad se llama útero bicornudo.**


	5. Amor Verdadero

**Amor Verdadero**

Regina entro en la habitación donde yacía su hijo, su pequeño príncipe. Henry estaba entubado y conectado a varias máquinas. Su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado al igual que su pierna. Su cara estaba de un tono morado llena de cortadas que ella atribuyo a los vidrios de la ventana. Y su cabeza estaba envuelta en vendas escondiendo su cabello castaño oscuro. Regina se apresuró a su lado poniéndole su mano encima de la de él.

"Oh Henry" susurro, una lagrima rodándole la mejilla. "Lo siento tanto hijo mío. No debí haberte abandonado. Ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Eres mi luz y guía en los momentos más oscuros de mi pasado. Eres la persona que me motiva a seguir insistiendo por un final feliz, tú eres mi amor verdadero. No me puedes dejar Henry, despierta."

Regina le dio un beso en las vendas de su cabeza, pero nada paso. Henry se había ido, el ya no estaba allí ni estaría. No iba a conocer a sus hermanas ni enseñarlas a montar caballo, o pelear con espadas. No le iba a cantar o leer historias en las noches antes de dormir. No iba a tener la oportunidad de dársela de hermano celoso y protegerlas. Su oportunidad de ser hermano mayor, lo cual siempre quiso, se había desvanecido. Y al mismo tiempo, para Regina, la oportunidad de ver a su hijo graduarse y llegar a cumplir sus metas y sueños y la dicha de verlo enamorarse y tener una familia. Una persona, una persona irresponsable fue lo que tomo para acabar con los sueños de un niño que desde muy pequeño tenía muchas aspiraciones para su futuro. Una persona, que decidió tomar el volante sabiendo que no estaba en las condiciones para hacerlo, hizo que una madre perdiera ese día una parte de su corazón.

Regina se secó las lágrimas, mirando a su hijo fijamente. En ese momento Emma y David entraron con Delaney y Reanna en brazos. Regina los miro frunciendo el ceño. La policía se acercó a ella dando a Delaney ya que esta no estaba muy acostumbrada a cargar niños.

"David y yo creímos que era necesario que sus hermanas se despidieran de el también. No tengo la menor duda de que él las puede ver de dónde este" Emma sonrío y Regina asintió cargando a su mini yo.

"Los espero afuera" Dijo la policía dejando a Regina y a David solos en la habitación.

"¿Regina?" Susurro David.

"David, ahora no" Dijo Regina en un tono de voz bajo.

"No Regina, esto no puede esperar. Yo sé que estas dolida por Henry, pero no puedes dejarme con esta intriga. Mírame"

Regina suspiro alzando la mirada y mirando a David.

"¿Son mías?" El Príncipe dijo mirando a la melliza que tenía en brazos y luego a la otra.

Regina asintió. David empezó a reír suavemente al mismo momento que sus lágrimas le mojaban toda su cara.

"¿Porque Regina?"

"David, ahora no es el momento. Cuando salgamos de aquí, responderé todas las preguntas que tengas. Pero ahora le quiero presentar a mi hijo a sus hermanas"

David asintió acercándose del otro lado de la cama.

"Mi pequeño príncipe, estas son tus hermanas, Delaney y Reanna. No sabes cuantas veces imaginaba tu cara cuando supieras la noticia. Estoy segura de que tu hubieras sido un estupendo hermano mayor" Regina sonrío sentando a una melliza al lado izquierdo de Henry, David haciendo lo mismo con la otra del otro lado.

"Mis amores, este es su hermano Henry" Las mellizas vieron a su mama y luego a Henry. A los 7 meses los bebes empiezan a desarrollar habla, gestos, más movilidad en sus áreas motoras y también entendimiento. Pero las mellizas sabían mucho más y ahora su instinto estaba aún más fortalecido debido a la magia que corría por sus pequeños cuerpos la cual, también estaba conectada a la de su madre. Las dos al mismo tiempo se inclinaron poniéndose en una posición para gatear. Pero lo que hicieron fue inclinar sus cabezas poniéndolas en el estómago de su hermano, como dándole un abrazo. Las manos de las gemelas se unieron y una onda de magia se esparció por toda la habitación.

Los ojos de Henry se abrieron, Regina y David agarrón a las mellizas en unísono ya que la ex alcaldesa podía ver la desesperación reflejada en los ojos de su hijo. Henry empezó a pelear con el tubo en su garganta, desorientado. Al momento en el que Regina hablo para calmarlo, Henry paro en seco viendo a su mama. Lagrimas cayendo rápidamente. No podía creer que ella estuviera allí. Regina le sonrío aliviada poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Whale y las enfermeras llegaron al cuarto inmediatamente. Sorprendidos por el milagro que acababa de ocurrir. El doctor le quito el tubo a Henry instruyéndole que no se pusiera a hablar demasiado ya que iba a irritar un poco más su garganta. Cuando Henry ya estaba libre del tubo miro a su mama de nuevo, no lo podía creer.

"¡Ma! Estas aquí"

"Si, aquí estoy" Regina dijo acercándose a su hijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Henry vio a la bebe que lo veía intrigada desde los brazos de su madre. Luego escucho unos sonidos provenientes de su otro lado. Giro su cabeza con cuidado y vio a la otra bebe que David estaba cargando. Ambas se parecían al adulto que las tenían en brazos. No podía ser posible, no podía creer que algo así había pasado. Desde cuándo habrá estado en ese hospital, ¿qué paso con Snow? ¿Por qué estaba en ese hospital? Lo último que recordaba era haber salido de la escuela y parado en el semáforo y allí todo se tornó negro.

"Ma, ¿quiénes son ellas? ¿Son de ustedes? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Dónde está mi abuela?"

"Henry calma. No has estado aquí por mucho tiempo, unas cuantas horas tal vez. Snow y tú tuvieron un accidente. Ella esta… en estado crítico, aún no sabemos si se va a despertar de su coma"

No, susurro Henry, el la miro a ella dándole un gesto de que continuara. Regina miro a David. David le decía con su mirada que dijera la verdad, pero Regina tenía en mente otra cosa. En ese momento Emma y Derek entraron en la habitación. Derek se apresuró a donde Regina.

¡Regina! ¿Estas bien? Derek la agarro por su s hombros mirándola a ver si tenía alguna herida.

"Derek, tranquilo… Estoy bien" Dijo ella sonriendo.

"Henry, pero ¿Cómo?" dijo Emma sorprendida acercándose a la cama y dándole un beso a su hijo en la frente.

"Si, ¿Cómo cariño?" dijo Rumple entrando en la habitación. Regina abrazo a Delaney danose la vuelta mientras Derek se ponía enfrente de las dos.

A pesar de que Henry era su nieto, él no tenía ningún apego a él. Mr. Gold estaba dando su acto de presencia porque estaba intrigado de saber quién poseía una magia tan fuerte la cual casi que lo tumbo de donde estaba sentado.

"¿Cómo es posible que un producto de amor verdadero, que no sea la Señorita Swan, este merodeando por mi pueblo sin yo haberme enterado?"

 _¿Amor verdadero?_ Se preguntó David mirando a Reanna la cual estaba dormida apoyada en su hombro con su pulgar en la boca. El Príncipe miro a Regina la cual le estaba dando la espalda a Derek y a Rumple tratando de esconder a Delaney del vil hechicero. Regina voltio su mirada a donde David. Ellos no podían decir la verdad. Al menos no hasta que hablaran en privado. El Príncipe asintió, dándole permiso a que ella siguiera con su plan.

Regina se voltio dándole la cara a Rumple el cual sonrío al ver a la pequeña en sus brazos.

"La última vez que cheque tú ya no eras nada de este pueblo Rumple. ¿Por qué tendría yo que darte alguna explicación?"

Rumple sonrío maliciosamente moviendo su muñeca, sacando a Derek del medio de Regina y disipándose en humo. Cuando apareció estaba a pocos centímetros de la ex alcaldesa. Regina inhaló dificultosamente, abrazando a su hija fuerte.

"Aléjate de ellas o no respondo" Dijo David desafiante

El hechicero miro al Príncipe por primera vez. Sorprendido al ver lo que tenía durmiendo pacíficamente en sus brazos. Y allí entendió, el flujo de magia era tan fuerte porque esta vez había dos seres producto de amor verdadero y tenían como madre a una de las hechiceras más grandes de todos los tiempos. Y era obvio que el que estaba inconsciente en el suelo no era el padre de las criaturas sino el que las estaba defendiendo a capa y espada. Rumple trato de esconder su expresión de furia y susto cuando volvió a procesar lo que había visto. El había luchado tanto por evitar esto y ahora las niñas en los brazos de sus padres se burlaban de ese plan que él pensó perfecto más de 28 años atrás. El borrarle la memoria a Regina y David de su encuentro esa noche en la taberna, después de ella huir de su posible amor verdadero, había sido para nada. El haber sido enemigos a muerte le había dado a Rumple un respiro, pero el destino es algo en el que a veces uno no puede interferir. Ahora entendía lo que la hechicera le intento decir en su último encuentro.

 _'_ _Ese niño será tu perdición'_ Esas palabras retumbaban entre sus adentros. El siempre pensó que la profecía hablaba de Henry, pero en realidad eran las mellizas.

Él lo podía sentir, la magia tan poderosa que venían de ambas hacia él. La que el Príncipe estaba cargando irradiaba luz y protección y tenía una fricción con la suya. Magia blanca. La de la réplica de Regina formaba una protección magnética alrededor de ella y su madre, pero su magia tenía más tolerancia con la de él. Rumple sonrío, la pequeña tenía una gran potencial para la magia negra. Regina fue ingenua al pensar que se iba a deshacer tan fácil de la esencia de la Reina Malvada, cuando la verdad era, que estaba cargándola ahora mismo. Ahora lo que el necesitaba era hacer algo para separar a las mellizas y así, cuando fueran más grandes, ponerlas en contra una con la otra. Si él tenía la oportunidad de enseñar a la futura Reina Malvada, no tenía la menor duda de que ganaría la batalla. Rumple sonrío maliciosamente esfumándose en un humo rojo sangre.

Regina fue corriendo a donde estaba Derek para ver si estaba bien. El doctor al menos estaba respirando. La ex alcaldesa miro a Whale con furia para que hiciera algo. Mientras el medico atendía al hombre el cual ella le debía la vida de sus hijas, Regina se levantó caminando hacia donde Henry, este le estaba sonriendo. Su madre había encontrado a su amor verdadero y había tenido dos hijas debido a ello. No podía esconder el alivio que sentía al saber que las mellizas no eran de David. Eso hubiera sido un desastre.

"Encontraste tu amor verdadero Ma! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti" Henry sonrío. "¿Cómo se llaman?" Dijo mirando a sus hermanas, a las cuales le debía su vida.

"Reanna y Delaney"

Reina e hija de la más desafiante. "Ya creo saber porque te llamaron así" Le dijo Henry a la que más se parecía a su mama. La bebe sonrío al igual que Regina.

Henry estaba peleando con el sueño, Regina lo podía ver en su rostro.

"Porque no te dejemos dormir. Emma se quedara contigo hasta que concilies el sueño y nos vemos cuando despiertes. ¿Te parece?"

Henry negó con la cabeza.

'Ma, ¿te puedes quedar tu conmigo hasta que me duerma? Te he extrañado mucho"

Regina vio a Emma la cual asintió. Derek entro al poco tiempo bajando la cabeza en señal de saludo a lo cual Henry sonrío. Regina le dio a Delaney la cual se fue con el doctor sin pensarlo dos veces. David miro al hombre con un poco de celos y luego salió de la habitación dejándole a Regina bien en claro que tenían que hablar apenas Henry se durmiera. Regina asintió colocándose al lado de su hijo. Cuando todo el mundo se fue, la ex alcaldesa empezó a cantar la canción favorita de Henry cuando estaba pequeño. Su hijo se acurruco lo mejor que pudo a su mama y allí entro en un profundo sueño.

EC EC EC

Regina salió de la habitación de Henry y se dirigió a la sala de espera. Derek estaba sentado al lado de la silla de carro de Delaney la cual se había quedado dormida en esta. La silla de su hermana estaba al lado pero Reanna no estaba allí. Antes de ponerse histérica por la ausencia de una melliza, Derek señalo el pasillo que daba a la ventana en donde se veía el bosque. Regina asintió y fue a buscar a su hija.

David estaba dándole la espalda mirando al bosque detenidamente, mientras le relataba a Reanna una historia que Regina sabía que la mayoría había sido verdad. Él le estaba hablando de su vida antes de ser Príncipe y lo feliz que era entre animales y sembradíos. La pequeña miraba a su padre detenidamente poniéndole las dos manos en sus cachetes y pronunciando silabas al azar. Reanna fue la primera en notar la presencia de su mama.

"Ma…ma…ma…ma" Dijo la melliza inclinándose en el hombro de David y extendiendo sus brazos para que su mama la cargara. Regina sonrío dando unos pasos al frente. David se voltio agarrando a Reanna y cargándola de una manera que quedara mirando a su mama y su espalda pegada al torso de él.

La pequeña seguía con los brazos extendidos y se emocionaba cada vez que su mama se acerva más a ella. Regina le extendió sus brazos y David se la entrego. La ex alcaldesa abrazo a su hija dándole un beso en su cabeza.

"Voy a dejar a Reanna con Derek y luego podemos ir a un lugar más privado para conversar" David asintió sobándole con su índice el cachete a la bebe. Ambos caminaron a la sala de espera, Derek los miro detenidamente. Él sabía la historia y todo lo que había pasado, pero nunca se había sentido en peligro de perder a Regina hasta ese momento. La manera en que David la miraba no era de puros amigos, había algo más. Regina le sonrío al doctor.

"Derek, ¿podrías quedarte con las niñas? Tengo una conversación pendiente con David" Derek asintió viendo a David con cara de pocos amigos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la ex alcaldesa.

"Derek" Regina susurro acercándose más a él y entregándole a la niña. "No hay nada de qué preocuparse, serán unos minutos" Regina sonrío parándose en puntillas y dándole un beso en los labios.

David gruño silenciosamente apartando la mirada de la pareja al frente de él. El Príncipe no podía pretender mas, el solo ver a Regina con otro le causaba celos. Y aun mas, sabiendo que ese extraño fue el que la acompaño todo este tiempo y al que sus hijas han visto como figura paterna los primeros meses de sus vidas.

Regina se separó de Derek sonriendo, el doctor devolviéndole la misma sonrisa inclinando su cabeza y dándole un piquito. La ex alcaldesa se dio la vuelta haciéndole un gesto a David de que la siguiera con la cabeza. Ambos salieron de la sala de espera encerrándose en el mismo cuarto en donde Emma la había encerrado cuando se enteró de la verdad.

"Que acogedor" Dijo David sarcásticamente.

"Es el único lugar donde tendremos privacidad, al menos aquí en el hospital. Así que no vengas con tus comentarios sarcásticos Charming" Regina lo estaba mirando con furia. Si el quería que ella respondiera tenia que ser más directo.

"¡Wow! Solo quería romper el hielo"

"No me vengas con esas idioteces, ¿qué quiere saber?"

"Pues es OBVIO lo que quiero saber Regina ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? ¿Por qué saliste huyendo de mí? de lo que teníamos.

"¿QUE ERA LO QUE TENIAMOS DAVID? Una relación de confidente, de mejores amigos. Eso era lo que teníamos. Me fui porque estaba cansada de ser tratada como la mala de la historia. Me fui por respeto a Snow, a tu hija y al mío. YO de todas las personas YO tener un hijo contigo. Con el hombre que le pertenece a Snow White. A la cual pase muchos años tratando de matar o acabar. Que conveniente, David. Esto era el mejor plan de acabar con su relación de una vez por todas"

"Regina, tu más que nadie sabe que has cambiado y que tú ya no eres esa persona"

"¿A quién quieres engañar David? Snow no lo pensó dos veces en culparme cuando nos vio en la cama. Y todo el pueblo, aunque me toleran, no me hubieran creído, echando todo lo que logre en estos últimos años a la basura. ¿Es que no te diste cuenta la cara de Henry cuando se levantó? O cuando se di cuenta de que las hijas eran de Derek y no tuyas"

"Acerca de eso, ¿lo que tienes con Derek es serio?" Dijo David aprovechando la oportunidad. Regina lo miro incrédula. _¿Estaba celoso?_

"Eso es algo que no te incumbe, David. Lo que pase entre Derek y yo es asunto mío."

"Regina, mírame y dime que lo amas" Regina se dio la vuelta, abrazándose fuertemente.

"¿Para qué David?" dijo en un susurro. ¿Qué harías tú con esa información? O es que yo no soy digna de tener a alguien para querer y ser feliz.

'Querer' David sonrío

"Lo quieres, pero no lo amas."

Regina se voltio bruscamente. El Príncipe podía ver sus ojos reteniendo esas lágrimas que ella no iba a dejar caer así de fácil. Lágrimas de cansancio, de dudas y de un corazón roto.

"Regina, ¿sientes algo por mí?" Él sabía que esta pregunta era muy arriesgada y más en el estado en el que se encontraba la mujer en frente de él.

"Por eso es que no te despediste. Por eso es que te fuiste."

Regina sonrío maliciosamente. Algo que el Príncipe no había visto en mucho tiempo. "No te hagas el importante Charming. No todo el mundo tiene que revolver alrededor tuyo."

David se estaba poniendo más ansioso y frustrado.

"¡PARA DE PRETENDER REGINA! ¿Sí o no? Una respuesta muy sencilla"

"Sencilla para ti. Y si digo que si ¿qué? Tú no me amas, David. Tu relación con Snow es una de las más fuertes que he visto. Una relación que ha vencido todo los retos y traspasado todos los mundos. ¿De qué sirve afirmar algo que me va a causarme más dolor que alegría?"

David sabía que ella sentía algo por él, pero amor, nunca. El Príncipe había estado tan involucrado en su bienestar y el salvar su matrimonio que nunca paro en el presente para percibir lo que Regina sentía, hacia o decía. Como ella lo miraba, le hablaba o tocaba. Todo estaba allí, pero él no podía ver más allá de su relación con Snow. Como la ex alcaldesa dijo, eso era la muestra de amor verdadero. O eso creía.

David respiro profundamente, mirando a Regina a los ojos. Estos últimos 12 meses habían sido muy fuertes sin ella. Snow siempre optimista de que volvería y que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Su esposa siempre mirándole el lado positivo a las cosas como si esto fuera un cuento de hadas. Snow nunca vio el mundo con sus diferentes matices, para ella era todo muy sencillo y unicolor. David ya se estaba cansando de lo mismo. Es verdad que uno tenía que ser optimista pero también la tristeza enseñaba algo. El y Snow comenzaron a tener muchas diferencias las cuales al final no eran saludables para su relación. David, se fue a vivir a donde Granny 3 meses atrás pero nadie sabía, él y Snow no querían formar un revuelo en el pueblo. Esos 3 meses de soledad le enseñaron lo mucho de lo que él se estaba perdiendo. Esos meses sin Regina le mostraron lo mucho que la extrañaba. A pesar de ambos estar en el mismo sitio, siempre había un momento de paz, tranquilidad y reflexión. Ambos sentían lo que el otro quería, ambos se podían leer los pensamientos con solo mirarse a los ojos. El pensar que ellos podían tener una oportunidad le daba a David una sensación de engaño y traición para con su esposa. Pero al saber que las mellizas nacieron de amor verdadero le hacía creer que algo en su historia no cuadraba y que tenía que descubrir que era. Pero por ahora lo que le importaba era enmendar relaciones con Regina y mostrarle lo mucho que la….amaba…

"Regina, esto es posible. Tú y yo. La verdad que ha pasado muchas cosas estos últimos meses. Y me ha dado tiempo para pensar lo que en verdad quiero. Y lo que quiero eres tú. Quiero estar allí para ti cuando necesites aferrarte de alguien. Quiero estar allí para mis hijas ya que he perdido mucho tiempo. Quiero abrazarte fuerte y no dejarte ir. Quiero ser esa mano que te ayude a levantar cuando pienses que no puedes más. Quiero besar cada parte de tu cuerpo y hacerte de verdad mía. Con gentileza, amor y cariño como debió haber sido y no como fue. Quiero darnos una oportunidad."

Regina quedó boquiabierta con la confesión del Príncipe. Snow estaba luchando por su vida unos cuartos más allá y el Príncipe, su David, acababa de confesarle, a su madrastra, su amor y de paso un futuro juntos. Ella no sabía que había pasado en ese tiempo que ella estaba en Boston, pero aun así, no era el momento ni el lugar para que David le estuviera declarando su amor.

"David, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¡No es justo David!" Regina dejo caer sus lágrimas y empezó a llorar descontroladamente. David se le acerco, recordando lo que le había pasado a ella esa noche en la bóveda.

"¡No me toques!" Dijo Regina con voz frívola. "Como te atreves a venirme con esto ahora David" El Príncipe intentó acercase de nuevo pero Regina dio varios pasos atrás.

"No te me acerques. Esto nunca pasó, ya te respondí todo lo que querías. Cuando Henry este bien, yo me regresare a Boston con mis hijas y mi pareja."

"Tú no puedes separarme de mis hijas Regina."

"¿O qué?" Dijo ella caminando hacia el Príncipe y poniendo un dedo en su pecho. "Son mis hijas David, bilógicamente y legalmente, yo puedo hacer y decir lo que quiera y tú no tienes ni voz ni voto cuando de ellas se trata. Y si me quiero ir para la China, me voy." David había dado unos pasos atrás. El no se había enfrentado a esta Regina en un largo tiempo, y le preocupaba. Pero al ver sus ojos fijamente el podía ver que solo era una imitación de la Reina Malvada, la cual le enseño a sobrellevar todo el sufrimiento y perdida. El no la podía culpar, Regina había pasado por mucho y el solo hecho de que él, siendo la persona que es, le diga que la escoge sobre la Princesa era un golpe muy bajo. Aunque los sentimientos de David eran verdaderos, el sabía que iba a tomar un tiempo para que ella aceptara.

Regina por su parte, sabía que él estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero el miedo a perder a su familia y el temor a que su corazón se le rompiera una vez más, era aún más grande que sus deseos de ser feliz. Ahora mismo, aunque el ver a David le había abierto heridas que ella creyó sanar, Regina no podía darse el lujo de caer en sus brazos y darle una oportunidad. Era más seguro el alejarse.

"Regina, yo hago lo que tú quieras, pero no me separes de ellas. Por favor, yo perdí mucho con Emma, y estoy seguro que pasara lo mismo con Neal. Ellas son tanto mías como tuyas. Yo te prometo no interferir en tu vida privada con ese… hombre. Pero no te vayas a Boston."

Regina sintió mucha culpa al momento en que David menciono a Emma. Siendo ella la responsable de que el Príncipe no tuviera la oportunidad de criar a su primogénita. ¿Pero Neal? ¿A que se refería? En fin, por ahora su decisión estaba hecha.

"Lo siento David, pero no me puedo quedar." Y así con lágrimas mojando sus mejillas, Regina dejo a David solo en el armario. El Príncipe se desplomo llorando una vez más, por la pérdida de su amor y sus hijas.

 **Como pueden ver este puede ser el final de esta historia o no. Está en ustedes decirme si quieren que siga o la deje hasta aquí. Son muy importantes los comentarios porque así sé que quieren o no ver. Como dije, la historia se suponía que terminara en el capítulo anterior. Pero nunca me dijeron que querían que hiciera con Snow. Así que lo alargue.**

 ** _Pd: Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las víctimas y familiares que han sufrido la muerte de alguien cercano debido a personas bajo la influencia del alcohol. Esta historia tuvo un final feliz, hay muchos que los tienen. Pero otros que terminan en tragedia._**

 ** _Tomen en cuenta de no manejar bajo la influencia. Ustedes no son los únicos en la calle. Sean responsables._**


	6. Memorias Olvidadas

**Perdón por lo tarde, la Universidad me tiene mal y estoy tomando verano online así que se podrán imaginar. Casi termino así que los updates serán más frecuentes. Aunque no tengo planeado que esta historia se extienda tanto. Unos cuantos capítulos y ya. Si tienen algunas ideas para escribir OS no tengan pena en decirme. Yo las hago con mucho gusto.**

ADVENTENCIA: Un poco de tortura

 **Memorias Olvidadas**

 _Bosque Encantado (algunos años atrás)_

Regina y Campanita fueron guiadas, por el polvo de hadas que Campanita había robado del Hada Azul, al pueblo cercano al castillo de Leopold. Más preciso a una taberna en donde se escuchaban risas y gritos de los hombres que allí se encontraban. Al momento que la puerta se cerró dando paso a dos guardias bien embriagados Campanita agarro la mano de Regina y la condujo a la puerta la cual tenía una pequeña ventana en la parte superior.

"Dentro de aquí se encuentra el comienzo de tu felicidad. Todo el dolor de tu pasado quedara en el pasado. "

Dijo el hada y miro a Regina la cual le estaba devolviendo una mirada de terror y angustia.

"Necesito un momento"

"Estas nerviosa. Lo sé, pero ¿ves ese hombre de espaldas a nosotras con el tatuaje de león?"

"¿Ese es el?" Dijo Regina dudando un poco. Esto era simplemente estupendo, salió de un Rey dictador y abusivo para caer con otro que no era un misterio de que le gustaba andar en tabernas, tomando y viendo a ver con quien se acostaba. Hasta podría ser un malhechor.

"El polvo de hadas nunca miente. Ve, este es tu oportunidad de amar y ser feliz. Comenzar de nuevo, sin arrepentimientos. Ya es hora de que dejes atrás tu rabia la cual te está evitando que sigas adelante. ¡Ve!"

Regina respiro profundamente. Capaz si era su final feliz y solo lo estaba pensando mucho. Ella no perdía nada con entrar y hablar con él. Si las cosas no funcionaban o él se trataba de sobrepasar con ella, solo bastaba con decirle a uno de sus guardias, si ellos estaban allí, que la llevara a casa. Seguro que tendría muchos problemas con Leopold. Pero al menos no iba a ser tocada por alguien que ella no conociera.

"Está bien, yo puedo hacer esto. Yo puedo ser feliz."

"Yo sé que sí." Dijo Campanita sonriendo y poniendo su mano en la espalda de Regina empujándola un poquito y desapareciendo al instante.

Regina respiro de nuevo, sonriendo por la oportunidad que se la había dado. Abrió la puerta y dio unos pasos adelante. De repente sintió un miedo que le cubría cada espacio de su cuerpo. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Ella no podía dejar ir su rencor, era lo único que tenía. Lo único que le daba fuerza para seguir adelante y soportar todos los abusos recibidos en el castillo. Lo único que le daba motivación para no acabar con su vida y seguir estudiando su magia negra para así acabar con el copo de nieve de una vez por todas. Regina tomo unos cuantos pasos atrás sigilosamente para no llamar la atención y salió corriendo. Ella estaba tan enfocada en el hombre con el tatuaje de león que no se dio cuenta el muchacho joven que estaba en frente de ella. Justo al frente de su supuesto final feliz. El joven, preocupado, le dijo a su amigo que lo cubriera unos minutos que el regresaría pronto.

Al salir de la taberna el muchacho vio a la distancia como corría la mujer que le había robado el aliento el segundo que abrió la puerta. Empezó a correr, una sonrisa formándole en su rostro cada vez que se acercaba más a ella. Con la pequeña que era ella y comparado con él no fue difícil alcanzarla.

"¡Espera, para!" Grito el joven. Regina se sorprendió al escuchar una voz detrás de ella. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se detuvo a pensar que alguien la podría estar siguiendo. Eso le dio un motivo más grande para apresurar su paso. Lo cual fue en vano ya que el muchacho la había alcanzado. El joven la agarro por el brazo gentilmente mientras Regina trataba de zafarse desesperadamente.

"Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño. Tranquila." Dijo el joven acercándose un poco más a ella y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. Regina encontró enfrente de ella esferas azul cielo las cuales reflejaban gentileza y preocupación. Eso le dio tranquilidad e hizo que dejara de luchar contra la mano que la tenía sujeta.

"Así está mejor." Dijo el sonriéndole. Regina lo siguió mirando y trato de sonreírle de vuelta pero lo único que su cuerpo lograba producir en esos momentos eran lágrimas y desespero. Estuvo tan cerca de ser feliz y lo volvió a echar a perder. La reina se inclinó a él poniendo su cabeza en su pecho y aferrándose a su camisa.

"Entiendo, déjalo salir preciosa. No te quedes con ese sufrimiento adentro. Aquí estoy." El joven no sabía porque la mujer estaba llorando, pero por una razón que no entendía, sabía que ella lo necesitaba. Necesitaba llorar sus penas y alguien que la sostuviera sin preguntar mucho.

Al momento de que Regina paro de llorar el joven se separó un poco de ella poniéndole un dedo en su barbilla para poder apreciarla mejor. Ella era hermosa, cada parte de su cara parecía delineada por el más fino de los marcadores y sus ojos era lo que más resaltaba. No solo por su color chocolate pero por todo lo que de ellos se podía inferir.

"¿Quieres hablar al respecto?" Dijo el gentilmente. Regina lo pensó por unos segundos pero termino negando con su cabeza. El muchacho tenía algo que ella no podía descifrar. Capaz no era lo que tenía pero lo que ella sentía al mirarlo a los ojos. Regina podía sentir como las pocas paredes que ella había construido alrededor de su corazón se derrumbaban en unos segundos. Como su corazón se llenaba de un calor que era muy parecido a cuando ella veía a Daniel. Y como su cuerpo se relajaba totalmente al tenerlo cerca.

"Está bien. Al menos déjame saber tu nombre."

Regina lo dudo de nuevo. Si él se enteraba que ella era la reina probablemente no le hablaría más nunca en su vida. Pero lo único que le quería decir a él era la verdad. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

"Te lo diré, pero prométeme que reaccionaras lo más normal como si te hubiera dicho que soy hija del panadero de la esquina."

El joven no sabía que pensar del comentario, pero asintió.

"Regina Mills"

Los ojos del extraño permanecieron posados en los suyos. Nada cambio en su expresión corporal, el seguía pegado a ella sosteniéndola y sonriendo como la primera vez. Él sabía perfectamente quien era. Pero también sabía quién era Leopold. Todo el reino tenía una imagen bien diferente a como el Rey era en realidad. David había tenido la oportunidad de llevar unos vegetales y frutas de la granja de su madre para el castillo. El Rey sabía que Ruth tenia buena mano para las cosechas y quería lo mejor para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija Snow.

David había tratado con él por unos minutos pero también vio como trataba a las mujeres que trabajaban para él. El poco respeto que les tenía a ellas seguramente se reflejaba en la que ahora era su mujer. Y juzgando por el ataque que le dio a Regina unos minutos atrás, él estaba en lo cierto. Regina, una mujer tan joven casada y aprisionada por un hombre que era lo más lejano a leal y bueno. Así que no, no reacciono como Regina lo esperaba. Ella era una mujer normal y se merecía ser tratada como tal.

 _Regina._ Susurro. "Bonito nombre, me imagine que era algo parecido. Mucho gusto Regina, mi nombre es David."

Regina quedo anonadada de la indiferencia del joven enfrente de ella. Pero decidió seguir el juego, separándose de él y dando una corta reverencia. David rio y se la devolvió exageradamente lo cual hizo que Regina riera descontroladamente. David paro en seco, la risa de ella era música para sus oídos y corazón.

"Una mujer con una risa tan hermosa debería reír más a menudo." Regina trago en seco.

"Cuando esa mujer ha perdido tanto a su corta edad le cuesta dejarla salir." Dijo la reina bajando su cabeza apenada.

"Bueno creo que esa mujer es lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer su pasado y tener esperanzas para el futuro. ¿No crees?"

"No seas iluso David, mi futuro está lleno de más oscuridad y sufrimiento. Mi marido es un abusador, mi hijastra me destruyo la vida y yo no creo que pueda escapar de mi misma. Al menos no sola."

David se acercó a ella abrazándola gentilmente por su cintura. "¿Y a ti quien te dijo que lo estarías?"

Regina miro a David a los ojos y en ese momento el joven se inclinó uniendo sus labios con los de ella. El beso era inocente, al menos eso era lo único que David a sus 17 años conocía. Regina sintió una electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo y posándose en la parte baja de su estómago. La reina fue la primera que reacciono apartándose unos centímetros de él y tocándose sus labios. David la miro preocupado, pensando que se había pasado de sus límites.

Regina le sonrió y ataco sus labios de nuevo. La reina no era que tenía experiencia pero algo sabia. El beso paso de inocente a apasionado. David se sentía un poco raro pero decidió seguirla. Era impresionante como en un beso ella le reflejaba todas las emociones que él creía estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Cariño, miedo, inseguridad, pasión, sinceridad… Era demasiado para procesar pero era todo lo que él quería en ese momento.

Regina paro el beso una vez más y le sonrió.

"Huyamos, dejemos todo atrás y vámonos."

La reina sonrió apartándose de él. "Es muy fácil decirlo David, pero muy difícil hacerlo. Yo soy la Reina y Leopold tiene mucho poder. Nos encontrarían y te matarían. Y la verdad, yo no puedo vivir con otra muerte encima de mis hombros."

"Regina, yo conozco todo los atajos aquí, solo necesitamos salir de este Reino y ya él no tiene poder sobre ti. Serás libre, seremos libres."

Regina no lo pensó una segunda vez. Ya estaba cansada de pensar las cosas y siempre terminar haciéndose daño a ella misma.

"Hagámoslo"

"No creo que eso sea lo más conveniente cariño" Dijo una voz aguda atrás de ella

A Regina se le erizo la piel, dándose la vuelta inmediatamente para proteger a David. Rumple, ¿qué haces aquí?

"Ah! Es que ya cómo eres reina entonces uno tiene que pedirte permiso para pasear por el pueblo. No lo creo." Dijo el hechicero riéndose.

"Déjate de juegos y dime que haces aquí."

"Está bien. Tu nunca estas de ánimos para juegos. Ustedes me trajeron aquí. ¿Es que no pudiste engancharte con la falsa idea de el del tatuaje era tu amor verdadero o correr más rápido cariño? Esto, que ustedes 'tienen' no me conviene."

Regina sintió la mano de David agarrándole la de ella por atrás. Entonces Rumple altero el encantamiento del polvo de hadas para que cayera en ese hombre y no en David.

¿Por qué? Dijo ella desafinadamente

"Te lo diré porque no te vas a recordar en unos minutos solo para ver sus caras de terror. Regina, te necesito con el corazón roto para poder amoldarte y crear de ti una de las hechiceras más grandes de este mundo. Alguien que mate a sangre fría y que incendie pueblos sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Necesito a alguien que sea capaz de acabar con el amor más grande de su vida para poder activar una de las maldiciones más obscuras que se haya creado. Te necesito sola, sin esperanzas y con tu sed de venganza en su mayor apogeo. Necesito que sufras cariño.

Regina no pudo aguantar las lágrimas que le corrían en sus mejillas. Ella podía sentir la mano de David apretándola con fuerza. Ella pensó que al mandar a su mama por el espejo su sufrimiento acabaría. Pero, ahora se dio cuenta que fue uno de los peores errores que había cometido. Porque ahora, ella misma se había entregado en bandeja de plata a Rumple.

David se inclinó para susurrarle esas palabras que parecen muy sencillas pero pesan mucho y tienen que ser dichas con responsabilidad. Pero antes de el poder susurrarle 'te amo' Rumple movió su muñeca.

Regina estaba medio sentada en su cama esperando a Campanita para decirle lo patética que era ya que sus polvos no habían servido para nada. Cuando en verdad, fue ella la que no tuvo el valor de entrar y conocer a su amor verdadero.

EC EC EC EC

Rumple estaba sosteniendo el atrapa sueños con las dos manos. El más que nadie tenía que saber que con el destino no se podía jugar. Pero no puede decir que no intento. Ahora lo que tenía que lograr era hacer que Regina se quedara para así poder enseñar a la niña que se parecía más a ella el arte de la obscuridad y así poder ponerla en contra de su hermana. En el momento en el que la morochas rompan ese enlace de hermanas que tienen, no serían una amenaza para el.

EC EC EC EC

Regina veía como la Reina Malvada seguía sacando juguetes de la gaveta. Ya había experimentado con algunos pero al parecer ninguna la saciaba.

"Son tan básicos y nada divertidos." Dijo la Reina con una mirada de aburrimiento. De repente Regina vio como una sonrisa malvada se le formaba en el rostro de su alter ego. Moviendo su muñeca apareció en su mano un dildo de plástico grueso y con unos pichos medio afilados alrededor de la punta y una aguja que salía y se escondía en el medio. La Reina volvió a mover su muñeca y en su otra mano apareció unan nabaja que brillaba con las luces de las velas. Lo cual hizo pensar a Regina que estaba bien afilada.

La alcaldesa intento una vez más el conjurar su magia pero nada pasaba. En esos momentos estaba muy asustada y su magia blanca era casi inaccesible. La Reina se ajustó el dildo el cual tenía un control conectado al final de este. Sin ningún aviso lo introdujo en el sexo de Regina haciendo que esta gritara del dolor. La Reina se movía descomunalmente mientras le hacía pequeñas cortadas a Regina por todo el cuerpo con la navaja.

"Para, por favor, para." Los gritos desgarradores de Regina retumbaban por toda la bóveda. Las suplicas ponían aún más molesta a la Reina lo cual hacia que lo que le estaba haciendo fuera aún más duro e inhumano.

"No debiste de haber empezado a suplicar, sabes cómo me pone. Y yo que te iba a salvar de esta tortura pero ahora me has empujado a mi limite." La Reina introdujo el dildo y apretó un botón en el control haciendo que los pinchos y la aguja de la punta salieran dentro de ella, desgarrando sus paredes y llegando a lo más profundo de la alcaldesa.

Regina dejó escapar un grito que estaba segura salió de la bóveda lágrimas de dolor rodaban por sus mejillas descontroladamente. En ese momento las puertas de la bóveda se abrieron, David y Emma entrando a la habitación.

"¡DAVID!" Regina grito despertándose sobresaltada.

Derek, el cual la iba a levantar unos segundos antes de que ella se despertara prendió la luz y se acercó a ella.

"Mi amor ¿estás bien? ¿Volvieron?

Regina asintió. Los primeros meses en Boston Regina tenía las peores pesadillas. Buen, eso fue lo que ella le había comentado a Derek cuando él le pregunto por qué no estaba descansando como debería. Lo que él no sabía era que esas 'pesadillas' eran recuerdos vivos de lo que había pasado con la Reina Malvada esa noche. Después de un tiempo estos desaparecieron, pero el volver a donde todo pasó y el ver a David de nuevo volvió a despertar este tormento en ella.

¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

Regina negó. "Voy a tomar aire fresco."

"Son las 4 de la mañana Regina."

"Derek, lo necesito." Derek asintió y la dejo ir.

Regina paso por la habitación de Henry para chequear a las morochas. Ambas durmiendo plácidamente una al lado de la otra. La ex alcaldesa sonrió. Bajo las escaleras se puso una chaqueta y salió de la mansión. Entro en su carro y lo pensó dos veces antes de marcar el número de él.

"Regina, ¿estás bien? ¿Paso algo?

"David… te necesito… te veo en el apartamento en 5 minutos."

"No, espera Regina. Yo ya no vivo allá, ven a donde Granny's .. 342."

Regina, quedo sorprendida con la revelación. Ella podía manejar al apartamento sin ningún problema pero para donde Granny tenía que ser más discreta.

"Te veo en unos segundos." Y con el movimiento de su mano Regina apareció frente a la puerta de la habitación 342. Antes de tocar la puerta David ya la estaba abriendo. El Príncipe examino a la ex alcaldesa de pies a cabeza, hasta que se posó en sus ojos. Cansancio, miedo y sufrimiento reflejados en esas esferas marrones que el tanto amaba.

¿Tú también los tienes? Regina dejo escapar el aire que estaba aguatando desde que David abrió la puerta y comenzó a llorar. Ella no era la única que estaba pasando por esta gran pesadilla.

"Pensé que yo era la única que no pudo superar esto." Dijo entre sollozos. "David no puedo pasar esto sola y tú eres el único que sabe lo que paso en realidad."

"Y a ti quien te dijo que te dejaría sola?" David extendió su brazo ofreciéndole su mano a Regina. La ex alcaldesa la tomo entrelazando sus dedos. David apretó su mano con fuerza trayéndola lentamente hacia él. El Príncipe se inclinó sin pensarlo dos veces y poso sus labios encima de los de ella. Regina estaba tensa al principio pero luego se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que este le hacia sentir. El beso se mantuvo gentil e inocente. Regina se separó de él, David la miro preocupado, pensando que se había pasado del límite. Ella sonrió mordiéndose su labio inferior y atacando su boca una vez más. El beso pasó a ser más apasionado, ambos se complementaban el uno con el otro. Ambos trasmitiéndose sus sentimientos sin ni siquiera decir una palabra.

David fue el primero en parar el beso, descansado su frente en la de ella.

"Regina… Te amo." Susurro

Regina lo miro y le dio otro beso. En ese momento ambos fueron otorgados con uno de los regalos más grandes aparte de sus hijas. El día en el que se conocieron por primera vez.

 **Allí esta, bien largo y lleno de emociones. Espero le haya gustado. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Para aquellos que se están preguntando de que historia es Derek. Lo saque de La Princesa Cisne. Una de mis películas favoritas.**


	7. Enfrentamientos

**Enfrentamientos**

Esta vez ambos se separaron mirándose directamente a los ojos.

 _David._ Susurro Regina dándole una mirada incrédula. Ella no sabía si él había visto lo mismo pero fue confirmado por la sonrisa que le dio asintiendo con la cabeza. Todo el dolor que ellos vivieron y el odio que ellos sintieron el uno con el otro se habían podido evitar sino hubiese sido por el imbécil de Rumple. Su camino a ser la Reina Malvada nunca hubiera comenzado pero tampoco hubiera tenido la dicha de tener a Henry o a sus hijas.

Ella estaba segura de que David estaba pensando lo mismo cuando de George se trataba pero no cuando pesaba en su vida con Snow. Dicen que una persona puede tener varios amores verdaderos, lo cual tiene sentido. Y Regina no podía quitarle ese título al hombre que tenía al frente y a su esposa. La pareja de ellos era el vivo ejemplo de que el amor lo vence todo. Pero tampoco podía negar que ella y David tenían algo especial que apenas estaba por comenzar.

"Yo sabía que había algo que faltaba en esta historia. Si te pones a pensar, del amor al odio hay un solo paso ¿no?" David la miro sonriendo mientras subía los hombros.

Regina rio alzando una ceja y dándole un golpe no tan sutil en el brazo. "Eres un tonto"

"Ouch!" David se sobo el brazo mirándola de reojo y riendo. Sin avisarle la agarro de la cintura empujándola con él para que entrara completamente en la habitación. El Príncipe la apretó bien contra su cuerpo. Regina rio agarrándose fuerte de su camisa. Con su dedo índice debajo de su barbilla, David hizo que Regina alzara la mirada. En ese momento él se inclinó depositándole un beso en sus labios. Los de él abriéndose un poco dándole paso a su lengua. Está pasándose gentilmente por los labios de la ex alcaldesa. Regina gimió abriendo la de ella para darle mejor acceso a David. El Príncipe dejo una de sus manos en la cadera de Regina mientras que la otra viajaba gentilmente por su cuerpo hasta colocarse atrás de su cuello. Ayudando a David a profundizar el beso. Después de unos minutos David paro para agarrar un poco de aire.

"No puedes negar que me he vuelto un profesional en esto del arte de besar." Dijo el sheriff en referencia a la memoria que se les había otorgado unos minutos atrás.

Regina puso cara como que estaba pensando muy enserio lo que el acababa de decir.

"Hmm.. Pudo haber sido mejor." Dijo sonriendo picara.

David no lo pensó una segunda vez cuando la estaba besando de nuevo. Esta vez dejando sus labios y bajando lentamente por su cuello.

"Mmm.. A esto me refería." Susurro Regina moviendo su cabeza para un lado dándole al Príncipe mejor acceso. Las manos de la ex alcaldesa, las cuales estaban en el pecho de David, bajaron entrando debajo de su camisa y tocando los músculos de su abdomen. David gruño de placer al sentir no solo las manos pero las uñas que se aferraban a él. Regina sintió como su bolsillo vibraba pero decidió ignorarlo. De repente sintió como una inquietud en su pecho y de nuevo su bolsillo vibrando.

"Para David." Dijo ella sin aliento, una de sus manos dejando el abdomen de David para agarrar su celular. Era Derek. Regina trato de estabilizar su respiración lo más que pudo antes de contestar.

"Derek, ¿está todo bien? ¿Paso algo con las niñas?"

Derek noto la falta de aire en Regina, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Su silencio y suspiro no fueron ignorados por ella.

"Derek…" Pero antes de Regina poder decir algo el doctor se dignó a hablar.

" _Las niñas están bien, Reanna tiene un poco de calentura y está algo incomoda pero es debido a que los dientes le están saliendo. Solamente llamaba para saber si estabas bien. Vi que no te llevaste tu auto y me preocupe, eso es todo."_

"Yo estoy bien, solo decidí caminar un poco. Pero ya voy de camino a la casa."

Derek cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que Regina le estaba mintiendo, pero decidió seguir el juego. Esto no era un tema que se podía hablar por celular.

" _Está bien, ven con cuidado."_

"Okay"

Regina colgó el teléfono y miro a David con cara de tragedia.

"¿Regina?"

"Él sabe David. No es justo para él. Después de un año de ser prácticamente inseparables y yo darle esperanzas de un futuro conmigo, me toca destruirle sus ilusiones de la noche a la mañana. ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

David se acercó a la ex alcaldesa pero al momento en que su mano toco la de ella, ella dio unos cuantos pasos atrás negando con la cabeza.

"No David. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Qué va a pasar con Snow? Ahora más que nunca ella te necesita a su lado. Y cualquiera que fuese la razón de que tú estés durmiendo aquí tiene que arreglarse."

"Regina"

"¡NO DAVID! No digas nada más. Esto es imposible. Si, estábamos destinados a estar juntos pero perdimos nuestro chance. Ahora no es que estemos solos y podamos decidir ser feliz y huir. Tenemos problemas aún más grandes, unas personas que sufrirán mucho a nuestro alrededor si se llegasen a enterar y otras que estarían muy dispuestas a quemarme viva también."

"Regina"

"Y ni pensar lo que pensara Henry de mi…"

"¡REGINA!"

El grito del Príncipe dejo sin habla a Regina, forzándola a dar unos cuantos pasos atrás de la sorpresa. David respiro profundamente para calmar la furia que sentía.

"¿Terminaste?" Pero cuando vio que la ex alcaldesa iba a hablar de nuevo la interrumpió. "No respondas eso. Ahora te toca escucharme y no decir ni una palabra. Lo que estamos haciendo es algo muy natural en dos personas que se aman. ESTO es complicado pero a la vez maravilloso. Esto es meses de complicidad, años de amistad, décadas de enfrentamientos y medio milenio o más de amor verdadero. Snow y yo estamos separados oficialmente. Es mas hoy me llegaron los papeles de divorcio. Después de que te fuiste hubo muchos cambios, la relación se fue desgastando y el amor acabando. Ella sabía por qué y aunque le costó aceptarlo, me dejo ir.

Nosotros no perdimos nuestro chance Regina, fue arrebatado de nuestras manos. Pero ahora fuimos otorgados con esas memorias por algo. Este es nuestra segunda oportunidad de ser felices con nuestras hijas. Y deja de estarte preocupando por el que dirán o lo que pensara tu hijo de ti. El pueblo ya ha visto muchas pruebas de que has cambiado y Henry ya no es un niño. Él ya se dio cuenta de las cosas son más complicadas en el mundo en el que vivimos y estoy seguro de que él lo que quiere para ti es felicidad. Así que ya BASTA de correr Regina. La solución no es huir esta vez, es enfrentar lo que venga, juntos."

David se acercó a Regina lentamente, al ver que ella se quedó en su sitio el Príncipe invadió su espacio personal dándole un fuerte abrazo. La ex alcaldesa, la cual estaba tratando de no dejar libre sus lágrimas mientras David la enfrentaba , se aferró a él dejándolas caer. David le dio un beso en su cabeza apretándola aún más fuerte.

"¿Que voy a hacer? No le quiero causar más dolor."

David se separó de Regina mirándola fijamente a los ojos y secándole una lagrima con su dedo pulgar.

"Tienes que decirle la verdad. Enfrentándolo ahora es la mejor manera para no causarle más penas."

Regina asintió dándole un beso a David pero cuando este se estaba poniendo más elaborado él lo detuvo.

"Ve, te están esperando."

"Tengo 15 minutos para llegar." David le puso su palma en la cara de Regina sonriéndole gentilmente.

"Si preciosa, pero si te quedas no sé si poder resistirte. Y cuando me toque tenerte, quiero que sea especial. Tú te lo mereces, nosotros nos lo merecemos." David le dio un beso en la frente.

"Está bien." Regina sonrió en la expectativa de lo que David tenía planeado para ella. "¿Te puedo pedir dos cosas antes de que me vaya Encantador?"

"Lo que quieras"

La cara de Regina paso de una joven de 15 a la mujer echa y derecha que ahora era.

"Primera y última vez que usas la palabra milenio conmigo, me hace sentir muy vieja. Y yo sé que eres encantador y todo, pero podemos limitarnos con los sobrenombres cursis, nunca me gustaron."

David no pudo detener la carcajada que le salió del alma.

"Ven aquí"

Regina estaba un poco tensa durante el abrazo. David sabía que tenía que aceptar su propuesta o la relación se iba a quedar allí.

"Está bien, está bien. Yo me las ingenio para ponerte un sobrenombre sin que sea cursi."

"AHAM"

"¡Ok! Y nos mas discusiones acerca de milenio o década o…"

David sintió como el aire salía de sus pulmones. Regina le había dado un golpe en todo el abdomen dejándolo sin habla.

"Ok ya me callo." Dijo con dificultad.

"Así está mejor." Y así, Regina le dio un beso en los labios desapareciendo en un humo lila claro.

EC EC EC EC

Regina apareció en la sala de su gran mansión para así no despertar ninguna sospecha. Pero al momento en el que se dio la vuelta vio a Derek sentado en el sofá con Reanna dormida en sus brazos. La cara de desilusión que tenía el doctor le rompió el corazón a Regina en mil pedazos. La ex alcaldesa respiro profundamente y se acercó a él. Derek nunca le quito la mirada de encima lo cual hizo que Regina se sintiera un poco incomoda.

"Derek déjame explicar."

"No hay nada que explicar Regina." Dijo el doctor negando con la cabeza. "Desde el momento en que ambos tuvieron esa conversación sabía que algo había cambiado en ti. Porque en él, desde un principio se veía que quería algo más que una amistad. Y aunque me duela decirlo creo que no es justo para ti o para mí el quedarme a tu lado."

Regina lo vio sorprendida. "¿De que estas hablando?"

Derek desvió su mirada a la mesita en frente de él. "Regina, yo te amo. Eres la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y gentil que he conocido en mi vida. Nunca había visto a alguien defender y amar como tú. Me lo demostraste cada día que estuvimos juntos y eso fue lo que me gusto de ti. Tu valentía, tu firmeza pero gentileza a la vez, tu manera de sobrellevar las cosas con la cabeza en alto aunque por dentro de estabas muriendo de tristeza y desesperanza. Pero así como te amo con mi alma, sé que te tengo que dejar ir." Y así Derek se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a la bebe en sus brazos. Cuando le iba pasando por al frente a Regina se detuvo para darle un beso en su frente. "Hoy volveré a Boston, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí".

Regina cerró sus ojos dejando que unas lágrimas cayeran sigilosamente y mojaran sus mejillas. Lo único que pudo hacer la alcaldesa fue asentir con la cabeza y ver como Derek desaparecía en la oscuridad.

En cuestión de segundos su celular vibro. Se lo saco de bolsillo preguntándose quien podría ser a estas horas de la madrugada. Cuando vio el nombre del contacto sonrió.

 _ **Yo no sé cómo funciona esto de desaparecer y aparecer. Pero quería saber si llegaste… apareciste en tu casa sin ningún problema xD**_

Regina no pudo aguantar la pequeña risa que se le escapo.

"Si 'aparecí' bien en mi casa, aunque Derek me estaba esperando."

Después de unos segundos Regina vio cómo su pantalla se iluminaba de nuevo y su celular empezó a vibrar. Pero no era un mensaje sino una llamada que le estaba entrando.

"David. ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo me vas a llamar?"

" _Bueno si no podías contestar entonces ¿para que lo hiciste?"_

Regina torció sus labios y mordió su lengua para no seguir con el juego

" _En fin, ¿hablaste con él?"_

Regina asintió, pero luego de unos segundos se percató que David no la podía ver.

"Si lo hice. Bueno, el hablo."

" _¿Que te dijo?"_

"Me dijo que…" Ese fue el momento en el que Regina digirió todas las palabras dichas en esos minutos y llego a una conclusión que la dejo boca abierta.

"¿Regina?"

"David… Derek acaba de romper conmigo."

" _Ouch, eso no lo vi venir"_

"Es que no lo entiendes, David. Nadie había terminado una relación conmigo."

" _No te hagas la importante Regina"_

"David, no es eso. Ahora que me doy cuenta. Yo nunca había estado en una. Y ¿sabes qué? Duele."

"Lo sé. Dijo David sintiendo un dolor en su pecho por la mujer que estaba sufriendo al otro lado del teléfono. "¿Quieres que vaya a verte?"

"¿Estas loco?"

" _No ahorita Regina, tú me dices y en el trascurso del día paso por allá. Además, quiero ver a mis princesas."_

Regina sonrió a esto y asintió.

"Está bien, yo te dejo saber."

David sonrió abiertamente.

" _Te amo"_

Regina lo dudo uno segundos antes de contestarle pero no era justo para ella, ni para el, el no decirle lo que en realidad sentía.

"Y yo a ti"


	8. Miedos

**Miedos**

 **Perdonen lo tarde. El trabajo me tiene mal y he estado trabajando en mi historia en ingles ya que tenía muchos capítulos escritos desde hace tiempo. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo y les prometo que seguiré con esta historia. Pero necesito que me den alguna idea de cómo seguirla porque estoy que no sé dónde llevarla.**

 **ADVENTENCIA: Violación, muy gráfica. Es la primera parte in Itálicas. Si esto le incomoda de alguna manera. NO LO LEA**

 _El cuarto estaba oscuro y frio. No importaba el día que fuese, Regina siempre que le tocaba ir a la habitación de su esposo lo encontraba así. Pero seguramente era ella presenciando la atmosfera que esta tenia. Un ambiente de tristeza y resignación, de odio y violencia. Pero ella no podía hacer nada. Allí acostada debajo de las sabanas de seda, lo único gentil de esas noches angustiosas y espeluznantes. Esta era la tercera vez que era llamada. Las primeras dos fueron unas experiencias horrorosas que la perseguían todas las noches, dejándola carente de sueño y descanso. Ella esperaba que esta noche fuera diferente. Y que por primera vez sintiera algo por ese hombre que ella llamaba esposo. Más que todo ella pedía que el fuese gentil y que esta noche en particular estuviera sobrio._

 _Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, al Regina ver la inestabilidad de cada paso que el Rey tomaba cerro los ojos, resignada a otra noche de dolor y agonía. Cada paso que daba era una pieza de ropa que se quitaba. Al llegar a la cama el Rey se había despojado de todo lo que le cubria su envejecido cuerpo. Este levanto las sabanas, dejando a la joven desnuda y expuesta a sus ojos. Regina no hizo nada, ya que la ultima vez fue castigada vilmente por querese tapar de su marido. Su respiración se acelero, Leopold la veía riendo maliciosamente. El sabia que tenia miedo, y eso lo excitaba mas._

 _"_ _Hoy, será…. una… noice sspecial… amada Greina. Hoy te queiro tocar…to…da…, y tomar mmi tempo con ttti go." El olor a alcohol llego a los sentidos de Regina lo cual le causaba repulsión y ganas de vomitar._

 _El Rey se puso encima de ella apretándole sus piernas con la de el. El peso de Leopold era demasiado para su cuerpo frágil pero ella sabia que un gesto la podía mandar al calabozo de nuevo asi que ella se contuvo._

 _Las manos de este comenzaron desde sus cachetes, una llegando a su boca abriéndola lentamente. Luego ambas manos bajaron y se pusieron encima de sus senos masajeándolos y apretando con delicadeza. Regina, por primera vez comenzó a sentir una electricidad que viajaba por todo su cuerpo y una calor que se depositaba en su abdomen. El Rey comenzó a estimular sus pezones, y ya cuando estaban erectos se inclino y tomo una con su boca succionando con fuerza._

 _Regina dejo escapar un gemido involuntario, cerrando los ojos y prestándole atención a las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo._

 _Despues de succionar ambos el Rey se enderezo y sus manos viajaron de sus senos a su estomago, bajand hasta sus piernas y abroendolas bruscamente. Regina abrio los ojos mirando a su esposo. Ella podía ver la impaciencia en los ojos el Rey y sabia que ya esta 'gentilesa' no iba a durar mucho._

 _Ya me canse, quiero tenerte ya. Su erección no estaba del todo asi que opto por hacer lo que mas lo excitaba. Hacer que su mujer lo ayudara un poco._

 _El Rey se levanto de la cama, agarro a Regina haciendo que se sentara y estuviera a nivel de su media erección. Esto era nuevo para Regina, no sabia que hacer al respecto. El Rey volteo los ojos y agarro sus manos temblorosas, abriéndolas y poniéndolas en su pene. Regina se quedo paralizada. El Rey guio las manos de ella arriba y abajo, primero lento y después mas rápido. Cuando estaba satisfecho la empujo a la cama y en cusetiones de segundos estaba encima de ella penetrándola violentamente._

 _Regina no pudo aguantar los gritos que salían de ella. El Rey trataba de taparle la boca pero era en vano. Alli Regina oyo una voz interna que nunca había escuchado._ _ **"MATALO! Que no te trate asi! Tu eres fuerte, poderosa, tu puedes acabar con tu sufrimiento. Matalo sin piedad, déjame salir, déjame ser libre. Dejame mostrarte como protegerte para que nadie te trate como el te esta tratbdo a ti"**_ _Después de introducirse unas cuantas veces el Rey dejo correr su semilla dentro de Regina. Se levanto, y dio la orden a las muchachas que se la llevaran a vestir y luego al calabozo por desobediencia al Rey._

PPD PPD PPD

Regina se levantó sudando frio. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarro el teléfono y llamo a David.

David estaba en el hospital visitando a Snow con Neal cuando recibió la llamada de Regina. Aunque la escucho sobresaltada ella aseguro de que no era nada de qué preocuparse. Ella aseguro de que era para que fuera a la casa y que la ayudara con las niñas ya que quería ir a visitar a Henry esa tarde. La situación de su ex esposa no había mejorado nada. Ella seguía en un profundo coma del cual no se sabía si podría salir.

El Príncipe estacionó su camioneta al lado del carro de Regina. Su corazón palpitaba como nunca antes. El solo hecho de pensar en lo que pasó la noche anterior y la posibilidad de un futuro con Regina lo emocionaba. David se bajó del carro abriendo la puerta de atrás para sacar a su hijo el cual estaba profundamente dormido.

Como era de costumbre, al menos por unos cuantos meses, el Príncipe entró sin tocar, percibiendo al instante la voz grave de Regina. Ella estaba regañando a Delaney por algo que en ese punto David no podía entender ya que no estaban a su vista, mientras que Reanna lloraba desconsolada. El siguió la voz detenidamente y lo condujo a la sala principal. Regina estaba diciendo unas palabras a su mini ella pero el Príncipe no estaba prestando atención ya que estaba sorprendido de lo que tenía enfrente de él.

Delaney estaba sentada y en frente de ella había una montaña de juguetes, del otro extremo, Reanna estaba en la misma posición mirando a su hermana, señalando y llorando sin parar. En una de esas una magia lila envolvió el último juguete que estaba al alcance de Reanna y apareció en los brazos de su hermana.

"Delaney, devuélvele el muñeco a tu hermana. Tienes que compartir, y nada de usar magia."

La bebe la miraba y se reía incontrolablemente.

"Ok ¡ya basta!" Dijo Regina exasperada. Cuando fue a agarrar a la gemela un shock de electricidad le recorrió todo el brazo.

"¿Qué?" Susurró Regina viendo su mano y a la pequeña enfrente de ella. Del susto la bebé comenzó a llorar y allí David entró en acción, dejando a Neal acostado en el sofá y apresurando el paso hacia las dos hechiceras.

"Ok creo que ya es mucho por ahora." Dijo él cargando a Delaney. Al momento en que Reanna oyó la voz de su papa dejo de llorar, lo miró y comenzó a suspirar extendiendo sus brazos para que la cargara también. David no se pudo resistir e hizo lo que su hija le estaba pidiendo. Cuando el Príncipe se sintió cómodo con una gemela en cada lado se dio la vuelta para darle la cara al amor de su vida.

Regina estaba un poco fuera de lugar por lo que acababa de pasar. Pero viendo a David con sus dos hijas le obligó a dejar a un lado lo ocurrido y sonreírle tiernamente.

"Creo que llegue en el momento preciso" Dijo mirando a las dos pequeñas en sus brazos. Las gemelas rieron tratando de agarrarle los cachetes a su papa y diciendo sílabas sin ningún sentido alguno.

"Así es…" Susurró Regina. David se inclinó y le dio un beso tierno pero firme. Ella lo respondió y luego sonrió satisfecha.

"Bueno ¿cuál es el plan del día de hoy? Tenemos a dos 7 mesinas y uno de 3 años para entretener mientras esperamos que sean las horas de visita en el hospital."

Regina frunció el ceño preguntándose quién era el niño de 3 hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio a Neal profundamente dormido en el sofá. Ella sonrió sutilmente aproximándose a él, lo cargo, dándole un beso en su frente y le señaló a David que lo iba a poner arriba para que durmiera más cómodo. David asintió, dirigiéndose a la cocina con las dos niñas.

Después de unos minutos, Regina bajó a la cocina y vio a las dos gemelas en su silla riéndose de las morisquetas que su papá le estaba haciendo mientras preparaba el desayuno. David se volteaba para ver si las panquecas no se le estaban quemando y al momento que volvía a verlas tenía el sartén en la mano. Les sacaba la lengua y tiraba las panquecas al aire, daban unas cuantas vueltas y caían de nuevo en la sartén. Las bebes se reían como nunca haciendo que Regina se riera también.

PPD PPD PPD

El desayuno fue un desastre pero todo se organizó rápido con la ayuda de Regina. Ahora ambos estaban en el sofá, abrazados, viendo jugar a los niños. David podía notar que Regina estaba tensa y él tenía una idea del porqué.

"Regina, todo va a estar bien"

Regina inhalo profundamente y susurro. "Si lo crees David? Porque yo tengo mis dudas" dijo viendo fijamente a su mini yo jugar con los legos.

"Si mi amor. Todos los niños tienen conflicto con sus padres. Ustedes tienen un lazo más fuerte porque magia está involucrada y es más notable. Pero ella estará bien."

Regina, no quitándole los ojos a su hija suspiro. Ella quería creerle a David, quería creer que todo estaría bien y que era solo cosas de madre e hija. Pero ella sabía que algo no estaba bien. Y allí las palabras de su otro yo le retumbaron _"No es tan fácil deshacerse de la oscuridad que llevas por dentro"._ Delaney vio a su mama, ella podía sentir que algo no estaba bien así que le sonrió tiernamente, pero Regina podía ver, como en sus ojos marrones se reflejaba la malicia inocente que ella una vez tuvo. Y allí se dio cuenta de que su hija tenía un gran potencial, un gran potencial para la maldad y eso la llevaría a la destrucción.

"David" Dijo Regina casi sin voz.

"Que pasa?" Dijo David un poco alarmado

"Llama a Campanita, necesito que venga lo antes posible."

PPD PPD PPD

Campanita apareció en unos segundos en la mansión. Regina sabía que si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera llamado al hada se había tomado su tiempo. A pesar de que tuvieron una conversación en el barco hace unos años atrás. Eso no hizo que el hada haya hecho las paces con Regina. Para eso tenían que tener muchos meses de interacción para volver a construir la confianza y amistad.

Campanita había quedado como líder de las hadas desde que el Hada Azul no volvió del sombrero. Hay muchos rumores de lo que le había pasado, pero muchos no le importaba ya que sabían que ella había trabajado con Rumple por mucho tiempo.

"David, ¿qué paso? Vine en cuanto recibí tu..." Campanita paró en seco al ver a David cargando a una de las gemelas y a Regina cargando a la otra. El pequeño Neal estaba agarrado de la pierna de su padre mirando al hada curioso.

"¿David?" Pregunto Campanita, esperando una explicación del Príncipe.

Campanita, ahora no tenemos tiempo para entrar en detalles. Estas son nuestras hijas, Delaney y Reanna. Regina, está preocupada ya que las niñas al momento de cruzar la línea del pueblo se les despertó la magia que tenían por dentro y no saben cómo controlarla. Ahora, puedes dejar todo lo que tienes en contra de Regina y ayudarnos, hazlo por las niñas."

Campanita vio a las pequeñas sonriéndole, ella podía sentir la magia que corría por sus pequeños cuerpos. Luz y oscuridad, cada una con más potencial para una que para la otra. Ella ya sabía la preocupación de Regina. Si la pequeña que más se parecía a ella no aprendía como controlar su magia interior, podría llegar a ser otra Reina Malvada.

El hada asintió mirando a Regina y dándole una sonrisa en la cual se veía reflejada su entendimiento, ayuda y comprensión. Regina, por su lado, soltó el aire que tenía atrapado en su pecho desde que vio a la joven hada aparecer en medio de su sala.

"No les voy a mentir, esto será más complicado de lo que se ve. Necesitaría hablar con los enanitos a ver como esta nuestra cantidad de polvo de hadas. Se les haría algo que ellas puedan llevar consigo siempre. Algo que les sirva para ahora y para cuando sean más grandes. Pero, mientras más grande, el poder dentro de ellas se va intensificando. Así que el estudio y disciplina se tendrá que enseñar desde muy temprano." Dijo el hada mirando a Regina la cual asintió. "Regina, tú tendrás el trabajo más duro, yo te podría ayudar pero tu estas con ellas todo el tiempo. Sabes que ambas son diferentes, pero se tienen que enseñar de la misma manera. Magia está conectada a las emociones, no dejes que ninguna en especial ella…" dijo Campanita señalando a la que David tenía cargada. "Reaccione de manera explosiva, porque un error y tu mayor miedo se hará realidad."

Regina cerró los ojos y bajó su cabeza. David, a todas estas, no sabía de lo que estaban hablando. Cuando iba a preguntar, el hada desapareció. Regina se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras de camino al cuarto de las niñas.

PDD PDD PDD

David encontró a Regina mirando por la ventana del cuarto de las pequeñas. Reanna estaba jugando en el corral. David entró silenciosamente poniendo a Delaney en el corral para que jugara con su hermana. El Príncipe se acercó, abrazando a Regina por detrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Regina, ¿qué está pasando?"

Regina suspiro profundamente. Era su culpa, el hecho de que su hija tuviera esa capacidad de maldad en ella. Ella nunca debió de haberse separado de su otra mitad. Era parte de ella, era una historia que tenía que pasar para poder aprender y comprender muchas cosas. El pasado, se puede dejar a un lado, pero nunca se puede borrar. El lleva consigo experiencias vividas y la oportunidad de ser alguien mejor en el presente. Pero, ahora que lo entiende, era muy tarde.

"David, Delaney tiene un potencial de oscuridad muy grande. Y tengo miedo de que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte como yo y caiga en el mismo camino." Regina comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. David asintió, abrazándola con más fuerza.

"Regina, perdona que te lo diga, pero ella no es tan débil. Ella tiene una familia fuerte, que la quiere y la apoya. Que la va a enseñar a controlar su magia y a como ser feliz. Ella tiene una de las cosas que lamentablemente tu no tuviste e hizo que la Reina Malvada naciera, amor. Delaney tiene y de sobra. Ella estará bien, yo confío en que estará bien. Por primera vez en todos los años que tienes conociéndome créeme cuando te digo que nuestra hija saldrá de esto victoriosa."

Regina asintió, abrazando aún más fuerte a David.

"Ahora tenemos un problema mayor que resolver."

Regina se separó de David frunciendo el ceño.

"Como decirle a todo el pueblo que son mis hijas."

Regina suspiró mirándolo a él y a las dos gemelas jugando en el corral.


	9. La Revelacion

**Disculpen mis lectores. Comencé un nuevo trabajo y no he podido ni respirar. Ahora, irónicamente, estoy en viaje de trabajo pero tengo más tiempo… Aquí les pongo DOS capítulos por mi ausencia. Y me van a matar cuando vean como deje el último. Pero les prometo que esta noche lo termino. Así si, después no sé cuándo apareceré. Pero espero que estos le hagan justicia por mi desaparición.**

 **DISFRUTEN**

 **La Revelación**

Regina y David alistaron a los niños y se fueron al hospital. Ellos decidieron decirle a Henry primero antes de hacer una reunión en donde Granny's y presentar a las gemelas como hijas legitimas de ambos. Regina por su lado estaba un poco preocupada por la reacción de su hijo. A pesar de que el príncipe le había estado diciendo palabras de consuelo y seguridad durante todo el camino.

Regina estaba tan concentrada en sus miedos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba en frente de la habitación de su hijo. David le puso su mano en su espalda para que diera el primer paso abriera la puerta. Regina suspiro, cerró los ojos por unos instantes y agarro la fuerza para entrar.

David suspiro al ver que Henry no estaba solo, su nieto estaba felizmente acompañado de su hija. Lo cual, ahora que lo pensaba era lo mejor que podía pasar, matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Regina, por su lado, al ver a Emma le dio unas ganas de correr y no mirar para atrás. Pero la mano de David en su espalda le impedía su deseo de huir.

Emma y Henry se quedaron un poco extrañados de ver a la pareja junta, a pesar de la amistad que se formó un año atrás, el príncipe y la Reina tenían muchas diferencias que aún no se habían aclarado y más después de su ida del pueblo sin aviso. Ambos se miraron y volvieron a mirar a sus padres incrédulos. Emma se dio cuenta de la posición de su padre y de donde tenía la mano. También se dio cuenta de que Regina no se veía nada incomoda. Y allí fue que le cayó el balde de agua fría.

Henry por su lado, estaba tan concentrado en sus hermanas que no presto atención a ese minúsculo detalle.

"No" susurro Emma.

Henry vio a su madre biológica. Su expresión cambio a una de miedo y de decepción. El joven miro a su mama y a su abuelo y allí se dio cuenta de lo que su madre había visto.

En ese momento, a Henry se le vinieron todos los recuerdos a su mente. Cosas claves que habían pasado antes de que su mama se fuera. Como David cuido de ella, como ellos se relacionaban, y la última conversación que su mama tuvo con él. El hecho de ella haberse ido no fue porque ella necesitaba un descanso de las locuras del pueblo, sino por su embarazo. Su mama no quería causar más conmoción o ser odiada por todo el mundo después del esfuerzo que puso en ello. Pero, ¿cómo paso? Esa explicación si tenía que ser válida para el no irse en contra de su mama. Pero, lo que el aprendió en todos estos años es preguntar, escuchar y luego juzgar. Ya que había juzgado a su mama antes de escucharla y eso había causado muchos problemas entre ellos.

Regina sabía lo que si hijo estaba pensado. Lo conocía muy bien para ver que expresaba su rostro en esos momentos. Cuando vio la intención de escuchar la historia, una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas en señal de alivio. La cual fue notada por su pequeño.

"Ma… ¿Cómo paso?"

Emma, la cual tenía muy poca paciencia se adelanto

"¿Cómo paso? Yo sé cómo paso, el asunto es ¿cómo PUDO pasar? ¿Cómo pudiste engañar a mi mama de esa forma tan vil? Teniendo una intimidad con su peor enemiga por años, con la persona que me quiso hacer daño y me separo de ti…. ¿Cómo?"

"YA BASTA" Grito Henry percibiendo lo que su mama estaba sintiendo, la expresión de su abuela y viendo a sus hermanas haciendo puchero.

Emma quedo con la boca abierta por la respuesta de su hijo, mirándolo incrédulo.

Henry le devolvió una mirada de desilusión y rabia. Emma, a pesar de que era un adulto comparado con él, no sabía cómo controlar sus emociones. Y aunque el aún estaba un poco dudoso de como paso. Entendía que su madre estaba en una posición muy complicada en estos momentos.

"Dejemos que nos expliquen"

"Pero…"

Henry vio a Emma con una mirada desafiante, la cual la catira atribuyo a su madre adoptiva.

"Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación." Dijo con voz más calmada. "¿Ma?"

Regina respiro profundamente y dio unos pasos adelante.

"No voy a entrar en detalles, pero sé que tu" lo dijo mirando a Emma. "entenderás mejor la situación porque fuiste la que me fue a rescatar con David"

En ese punto a Emma le cayó un vaso de agua fría mientras recordaba lo sucedido en la bóveda.

"Cuando la Reina estuvo aquí y desaparecí por unas cuantas horas, ustedes me encontraron y yo te dije que buscaras un corazón. ¿Te acuerdas?"

Emma asintió

"Era el corazón de David y ella lo estaba usando para controlarlo por unas semanas. Así que todo lo que paso en l bóveda también lo incluyo a el"

Emma no sabía que decir. Todo esto había pasado por manipulación de la Reina Malvada y Regina no tenía la culpa. Pero, igual se sentía un poco triste porque su padre iba a tener una familia a parte de ella. Y no iba a recibir el cariño y atención que ella hubiera querido.

"Aún sigo sin entender" dijo Henry mirando a su mama biológica la cual estaba más enterada que él.

Regina miro a David un poco preocupada. Emma sabía todo lo que paso, pero también tenía más edad de comprender, pero Henry no. David le dio una sonrisa y miro a su nieto.

"Henry, la Reina estaba controlándome con mi corazón y a tu mama la tenía amenazada que te iba a hacer daño si no hacíamos lo que ella ordenaba. Y paso que tu mama y yo… "

"OK ya no quiero saber…" Dijo Henry sonrojándose, recordando sus clases de educación sexual en la escuela.

Regina sonrió abiertamente, recordando muy claro su primera tarea.

"Pero, si quiero saber. ¿Porque dicen que es producto de amor verdadero?"

Regina se acercó a su hijo, con un movimiento de su muñeca, una nueve lila claro dejo en su mano un atrapa sueños. Era mejor que su hijo y Emma lo vieran por si solos a que ella le explicara.

Al terminar la memoria, Henry tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Sin esperarlo, el joven se abalanzo abrazando a su madre con fuerza.

"La vida ha sido tan injusta contigo Ma, todo lo que se hubiera evitado si te hubieran dejado ser feliz"

"oh.. Henry…" Regina abrazo a su hijo fuertemente conteniendo sus lágrimas.

"Todo no fue tristeza, porque te tuve a ti""

"Hubiera dado lo que sea para que tu fueras feliz. Aunque eso hubiera sido nunca conocerme, porque hasta yo te di la espalda por mucho tiempo"

Regina no pudo contener más las lágrimas

"No digas eso mi pequeño príncipe. Todo ha sido enseñanza, y si no hubiera pasado todo lo que paso no estuviera donde estoy ahora. Tú fuiste lo mejor que paso en mi vida"

Henry abrazo a su madre con toda la fuerza que su brazo derecho podía.

"Te amo mama"

"Y yo a ti"

 **PPD PPD PPD**

David dejo a Regina con las niñas y Henry en la habitación y salió con Emma por si ella tenía alguna otro pregunta que no se podía hablar delante de él.

Emma por su lado estaba muy callada y pensativa. Y, aunque David no la haya criado o conocido en sus primeros años el sabia las preocupaciones de su hija. Era natural, y más con la conexión tan grande que se había formado en los últimos años.

"Emma, quiero que quede muy claro que el yo tener una familia con Regina no va alejarme de ti"

Eso pareció darle de frente a la catira, la cual miro a su padre con pocas esperanzas.

"Eso lo dices ahora, pero ¿qué pasa cuando ya se establezcan y tu tengas a tus hijas más cerca de ti?"

Emma comenzó a llorar. El príncipe la agarro y le dio un abrazo fuerte.

"Eso pasara pero nunca van a reemplazarte. Tú tienes un puesto muy grande en mi corazón. Eres mi hija, mi primogénita y mi princesa. Ellas nunca van a cambiar eso. Y si algún día me necesitas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Te doy mi palabra"

Emma se aferró a la camisa de su padre como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Te amo papa"

"Y yo a ti"

 **PPD PPD PPD**

La reunión en Granny's no salió tan terrible como se hubiera esperado. Ellos no recibieron la noticia tan a pecho ya que, aunque el príncipe y Snow habían intentado ocultarlo, ellos sabían lo que estaba pasando con sus ex gobernantes. Granny y Ruby sabían aún más ya que la señora mayor veía a David todos los días salir de su cuarto con tristeza por la ausencia de Regina. Por otro lado Ruby era la confidente de Snow y sabía que la princesa y el príncipe estaban separados. Los demás no estaban muy felices pero tampoco le declararon la guerra a Regina. Así que por ese lado ella estaba tranquila.

La pareja se quedó a comer en donde Granny. Ruby, arregañadiente, agarro a una de las gemelas mientras David hablaba con Campanita afuera del establecimiento. Al final, la joven no se quería despegar de la pequeña con gran parecido a su padre. Por otro lado Granny no se quedó atrás y agarro a la mini Regina mientras su madre terminaba de comer. Las dos lobas estaban tan encariñadas con las bebes que cuando llego el momento de irse le inventaron unas excusas a David y Regina para que se las dejaran más tiempo.

Al ver el entusiasmo de ambas, David supo quién se iba a quedar cuidando a las pequeñas mientras que su plan se ponía en marcha. Después de suplicas vacías, la ex alcaldesa y el sheriff "recuperaron a sus hijas" despidiéndose de las mujeres y prometiendo que se las iba a traer mas seguido. David, por su lado, dejo la comida para llevar en el counter para tener una excusa en volver al establecimiento.

Cada uno abrió la puerta del auto y puso a las niñas en su respectivas sillas.

"Ugh" exclamo David un poco molesto

"¿Qué paso?" Exclamo Regina un tanto alarmada.

"Deje la comida adentro" David la miro con poca paciencia.

Regina torció su labio sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Ve a recogerla" Dijo la ex alcaldesa sonriendo

David sonrió, dándole un beso a esa mujer que lo volvía loco

"Ya vuelvo"

Regina asintió

David entro al establecimiento y les comentó a las mujeres lo que tenía planeado. Ambas no podían con la felicidad de que iban a cuidar a las niñas muy pronto. Ruby, ofreció su ayuda a David, ya que el podría ser muy romántico pero cuando eran cuestiones de mujeres, pues, ella podía ayudar a Regina. David agradeció a ambas por su cooperación y salió del establecimiento lo antes posible para no levantar sospechas.

Regina estaba tan enfocada en sus hijas que no se dio cuenta que David se tomó más tiempo de lo normal. El príncipe entro al carro, le robo otro beso, prendió el carro de camino a la mansión.


	10. Un Juego de Recuerdos

**Un juego de recuerdos**

La ex alcaldesa se metió a bañar mientras que David ponía a dormir a las niñas. En eso el timbre suena. El príncipe sonrió. _Justo a tiempo._ Pensó mientras le colocaba la cobija a su hija y le daba un beso en la frente. Al abrir la puerta vio a Ruby y Granny, cada una con una pequeña maleta.

"Buenas Noches. Gracias por venir, no sé cómo pagarles lo que están haciendo por mi"

Granny gruño.

"Déjate de tonterías hijo, sabes que nosotras lo estamos haciendo por las bellezas que están arriba y que son unas hermosuras…"

David rio volteando los ojos y cerrando la puerta.

"Ruby, aquí esta lo que le tienes que dar a ella. No la impacientes, no le hagas muchas preguntas, no le exijas, no…"

Ruby le puso una mano en frente para silenciarlo.

"Entendí, me quedo callada y no le digo nada a su Majestad"

David la miro con cara de incrédulo ya que él sabe que eso Ruby no lo puede hacer.

"UGH…. Lo prometo… enserio…. Tu Reina estará de los mejores humores cuando llegue a su destino… ya… vete…. Antes de que ella salga de la ducha"

David sonrió y salió de la casa.

 **PPD PPD PPD**

Regina se había puesto un paño alrededor de su cuerpo y salió a su cuarto para buscar algo cómodo para ponerse. Se sorprendió al ver a Ruby husmeando en su closet como si fuera el suyo.

"Se puede saber qué significa esto Ruby"

La joven se voltio sin expresión de sorpresa. Sus instintos de lobo ya sabían que la ex alcaldesa estaba atrás de ella.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Regina entre dientes y haciendo un gesto con las manos ya que por cuestiones de la vida ella siempre tenía que mover las manos cuando hablaba. Lo que no se había percatado era que una de sus manos estaba sujetando el paño. Y al hacer el movimiento este cayó al suelo.

"Mhmm… ya veo porque David esta tan loquito por usted, su majestad" Ruby se pasó la lengua por su labios. La joven le encantaba un hombre, pero también de vez en cuando disfrutaba un toque femenino.

Regina se dio cuenta y se apresuró a taparse de nuevo.

"No te preocupes Gina. Ya he visto muchas y muchos. ¿Para que el pudor? Lo que tú tienes lo tengo yo." Ruby soltó una carcajada.

Regina lo pensó, y en realidad tenía razón, Pero ese no era el punto de importancia en esos momentos.

"Ruby, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

La joven se acordó de la conversación con David y le dio el sobre a Regina.

Regina lo vio pensativa. Pero después de unos minutos lo abrió. Y se dio cuenta que era la letra de David.

 _Lee a pista y encuentra el lugar (puedes aparecer y desaparecer) menos cuando llegues a la Pista 4._

 **Pista 1- "La mejor lasagna que he comido" '**

Regina sonrió y vio a Ruby, la cual le sonrió de vuelta.

"Ahora… ¿te puedo ayudar a escoger tu ropa para tu noche aventurera?"

Regina asintió con la cabeza, dejando la nota a un lado y pensando con detenimiento donde ir.

 **PPD PPD PPD**

Media hora después, Ruby le estaba retocando la boca a Regina cuando la ex alcaldesa salto inesperadamente. La joven tenía buenos reflejos ya que no daño su obra maestra en el proceso.

"¿A qué se debe esto Gina? Dijo Ruby malhumorada.

Regina la vio sonriendo maliciosamente

"Ya sé dónde está la próxima pista "dijo emocionada. Le dio un abrazo a Ruby y bajo las escaleras corriendo. La ex alcaldesa ignoro por completo a Granny y fue al comedor en donde ella y David habían tenido su primera cena. Se agacho con un poco de dificultad por su vestido ajustado pero logro despegar el sobre debajo del mesón.

 **Pista 2: "Algo dentro de mí me decía que volviera…. Estabas en la acera, inconsciente y tan frio que parecías hielo"**

Regina lo pensó atentamente, esto fue una mentira de cuando ella 'encontró' a David. Pero si el lo puso es por algo. La cara de emoción de la ex alcaldesa se transformó en una de determinación y juego. Ella estaba dispuesta a ganar. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Granny y Ruby sonriéndole.

"Cuiden de ellas como si su vida dependiera de ello." Dijo desafiante. Lo cual no afecto el humor de las mujeres en frente de ella porque sabía que Regina madre estaba hablando. Ambas asintieron.

"No pierdas más tiempo hija mía… ve… nos vemos mañana" dijo Granny. Regina asintió y desaprecio en un humo color lila.

Cuando apareció en la acera cerca de su oficina vio el otro sobre, ella lo abrió apresuradamente.

 **Pista 3: Apurate, no queremos que ese helado se derrita**

Regina sonrió y un humo lila la envolvió apareciendo al frente del refugio de animales al lado de su Mercedes negro. Abrió el capot del carro y vio el otro sobre.

 **Pista 4: El lugar donde están tus mayores alegrías pero tristes recuerdos. En donde vi tu humanidad por primera vez.**

Regina dudo un poco antes de desaparecer y aparecer en donde David la estaba mandando. Era muy fuerte volver a allá. Muchos recuerdos y traumas los cuales la hicieron caer en un mundo de amargura y desdicha. De repente, al papel se le borro las letras y apareció, como película, los recuerdos hermosos que ella había pasado en los establos. _Campanita_. Susurro mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla y una sonrisa invadía su rostro. Regina desapareció y apareció en los establos. Allí fue rápidamente a donde siempre estaba Rocinante y encontró el último sobre.

 **Pista 5: Sigue el polvo de hadas**

Regina frunció el ceño. Ella no había visto ningún polvo de hadas mientras caminaba adentro de establo. La ex alcaldesa salió de nuevo y allí lo vio. Un sendero que se adentraba al bosque. Se guardó la última nota y comenzó a caminar. Su corazón palpitaba al máximo, esperando lo inesperado. Mientras caminaba se acordó de lo que David le había dicho esa madruga en el cuarto del motel. Su corazón palpitaba aún más rápido de la emoción. Unos pasos más y estaba en frente de una cabaña. Regina se acercó a la puerta y cuando iba a tocar, de la nada salió un aviso que decía _"entrar sin tocar"._ La ex alcaldesa se llenó de valor y entro.

La cabaña estaba llena de velas y rosas blancas. David sabía que Regina por alguna razón odiaba las rojas. Eso la hizo sonreír. La mesa que estaba al frente estaba llena de pétalos y chocolates de todos los gustos. Eso la hizo a ella sonreír. Nadie sabía que tenía un amor secreto con el chocolate, solo David. Regina se adentró más a la cabaña, quitándose el abrigo y caminando hacia la habitación. David la estaba esperando asomado a la ventana.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, no pudo contener su cara de tonto al ver lo que estaba vistiendo la mujer que tenía al frente. Un vestido negro ajustado a su pequeña figura y abierto en el medio de su pecho lo cual le daba a David una vista limitada de sus senos. El vestido le llegaba a las rodillas y tenía sus típicas botas negras con tacón que la hacían ver un poco más grande de lo que en verdad era. Su cabello estaba ondulado y caía en sus hombros y su maquillaje estaba sencillo. Ella sonreía tímidamente y eso lo ponía mal a él. En el buen sentido, porque eso demostraba su vulnerabilidad y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo. Demostraba que sus paredes estaban bien abajo y que la mujer que tenía al frente era esa mujer inocente que Snow tanto le contaba. El príncipe sonrió y se le fue acercando poco a poco.

Cada vez que se le acercaba Regina bajaba un poco más la mirada, apenada, nerviosa, enamorada. David puso la palma de su mano en su mejilla, ella se guio por el pequeño gesto inclinándose en ella, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando.

"Regina, abre tus ojos. Quiero que me veas"

Regina negó con la cabeza sutilmente. En realidad estaba muy nerviosa porque nunca alguien había hecho esto por ella. Con Robin era diferente, siempre estaban corriendo de algo, y nunca se pudieron tomar el tiempo de amarse el uno al otro. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos íntimamente fue más pasión y deseo que otra cosa. Ambos se amaban, si… pero el desespero era mucho y la carne muy tentativa. Con Daniel, nunca paso nada y los demás era solo para pasar el tiempo. Pero esto que David estaba haciendo era ajeno a ella y eso le causaba temor.

"Regina, por favor abre tus ojos. No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí"

Ella respiro profundamente y los abrió.

"David, el hecho de que estés aquí no es el problema. El problema es, si yo voy a llegar a darte todo lo que tú me vas a dar. Esto es nuevo para mí. Yo no sé cómo hacer el amor, no sé cómo sentir plenamente, como acariciar de la manera correcta. No quiero desilusionarte."

David la miro con detenimiento, y le seco la lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

"Regina, esta noche es para que tu sientas, aprendas y disfrutes. Yo estoy aquí y eso es lo que necesitas. No pretendas tener el control de todo o el conocimiento. Yo te enseno, aprendamos juntos."

David le dio un beso a Regina en la frente, ella le dio un abrazo fuerte y asintió. Ambos se separaran unos cuantos centímetros del otro y allí el príncipe aprovecho de darle un beso a la mujer que tenía al frente. Regina gimió al sentir la electricidad que ese beso tan gentil le provoco en todo su cuerpo. Esa sensación de calor, amor y comodidad que nunca había sentido. David continúo dándole esos besos en los cachetes, la nariz, sus ojos. Regina sonreía en el proceso. Bajo para su cuello y poso dos besos en cada hombro. Levanto su mirada y vio que Regina ya se estaba perdiendo en el momento. Aprovecho para guiarla al borde de la cama para que se sentara. Poco a poco ella iba tocando el colchón de esta mientras que David se le acomodaba encima con cuidado de no tener mucho contacto con ella.

¿Confías en mí? Le susurro en el oído

"Siempre" dijo Regina


	11. Noche Memorable

_**Aquí esta, un capitulo lleno de amor, pasión y mucho sexy time.**_

 _ **Ahora sí que no sé cuándo seguiré. Tengo un request que tengo que empezar a pensar y aún tengo que escribir para mi Fic en ingles Masters & Royals ya que la tengo un poco abandonada. Pero intentare volver pronto. Si tienen alguna escena que quieran ver NO duden en ponérmela en los reviews. **_

_**Disfruten**_

 **Noche Memorable**

David había estado besando gentilmente a Regina por unos cuantos minutos ya. Ella, que era de poca paciencia cuando se trataba de la intimidad, sorprendentemente lo estaba disfrutando. Cada beso era un shock de electricidad que invadía su cuerpo y poco a poco, ese calor se le estaba acumulando en la parte baja de su abdomen. El príncipe paro repentinamente y se levantó de la cama inclinándose para sacarle las botas lentamente. Regina se levantó con la ayuda de sus codos para ver que iba a hacer.

La mano de David comenzaba en la rodilla de Regina, bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar al cierre de la bota. Lo mismo hizo con la otra. Ella por su lado, ya no podía aguantar las pequeñas cosas que este estaba haciendo, estaba descubriendo unos puntos 'débiles' que nunca pensó tener. David dejo las botas a un lado poniendo sus manos en la mitad de la pierna de Regina y subiéndolas lentamente.

Regina arqueo su espalda por la sensación que estas caricias le estaban causando. A su vez estaba con esperanzas de que el príncipe subiera aún más y la estimulara donde más quería. Pero David tenía otros planes. Sus manos dejaron su piel mucho antes de llegar al corte de su vestido.

Regina gruño lo que causo que David soltara una carcajada.

"Paciencia es una virtud"

"Yo no nací ese día"

"Pues, tendrás que aprender" El príncipe le señalo para que se levantara y se diera la vuelta. Le agarro su cabello y lo puso todo para un lado. La abrazo y le comenzó a dar besos en su cuello. Esta vez intercalando con su lengua, haciendo que la mujer en sus brazos dejara salir unos gemidos fuertes. Mientras su boca estaba concentrada en el cuello, sus manos la dejaron de abrazar y pasaron a sus hombros. Masajeando y bajando lentamente hacia el cierre de su vestido. Lo bajo lentamente y luego hizo que se volteara para verla de frente.

"Eres hermosa Regina"

Regina bajo el rostro sonrojándose

"Mírame… eres hermosa"

David le dio un beso en sus labios y puso sus manos en la abertura de su pecho, pasando por sus senos y despojándola del vestido negro. La fábrica cayó al piso y David volvió a mirarla, de arriba abajo sonriendo. Ella parecía una mujer que nunca había estado en la intimidad con un hombre. Su mirada perdida y sonrojada así como sus manzanas. Eso a él le causaba ternura, ya que era otra parte de Regina que nunca había visto.

David se quitó su franela y sus pantalones, quedando en ropa interior como ella. El príncipe le agarro la mano a la ex alcaldesa y la volvió a guiar a la cama. Esta vez acostándola gentilmente en la almohada.

"Ahora, quiero que cierres los ojos y que sientas. No te preocupes por nada. Solo relájate"

Regina suspiro y asintió, cerrando los ojos.

David se levantó de la cama y se quitó sus boxers, volviendo a su lado rápidamente. El príncipe beso a Regina, pero esta vez más apasionadamente. Su lengua entraba, salía y se compenetraba con la de ella. Una de sus manos sostenía su peso mientras la otra viajaba por todo su cuerpo, acariciándola toda. El príncipe paro el beso y fue bajando poco a poco hasta estar al nivel de sus senos. Agarro un pezón erecto y succiono con gentileza mientras le pasaba la lengua, hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Regina quería abrir sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo estaba disfrutando el no saber dónde el príncipe la iba a tocar. Esa incertidumbre la excitaba aún más.

El príncipe dejo sus senos y bajo hasta su abdomen. Mientras le daba unos besos a todo su estómago, sus manos agarraron sus senos y comenzaron a masajear en círculos.

Regina se sorprendió, y arqueo la espalda para tener aún más contacto con las manos del príncipe. Besos, lengua y cuidadosas mordidas estaban siendo administradas a lo largo de su abdomen. Las sensaciones que Regina estaba sintiendo en esos momentos eran demasiado fuertes pero ninguna era tan fuerte para causar su tan esperado orgasmo. Aunque, ella podía sentir que este se estaba formando poco a poco.

David dejo de masajear sus senos ya que necesitaba sus manos para despojar a Regina de su última prenda. Al tirarla al lado se dio cuenta de lo que le había hecho. Su centro estaba brillando de lo mojada que estaba por él. Eso casi lo hace perder su foco, tomarse el tiempo con su mujer, pero sus deseos eran más fuertes que su pasión de tomarla allí mismo. Así que desvió su mirada a su boca y se inclinó para besarla con más pasión que nunca.

Esta vez el príncipe se dejó caer un poco más, para que su erección tuviera contacto con el centro de Regina. Ella al sentir eso, intento bajarse un poco para tener más fricción. David, la dejo ya que el necesitaba de eso también.

El príncipe paro el beso.

"Regina, necesito que abras los ojos y me mires. No vale cerrarlos por ninguna circunstancia ¿ok?"

Regina abrió sus ojos y asintió.

David guio su erección a su centro dejando que solo la punta entrara.

Regina cerró los ojos involuntariamente.

"Hey, nada de cerrar los ojos. Necesito que tengas contacto visual conmigo"

Regina hizo lo imposible por abrir sus ojos. David sonrió y entro lentamente hasta que su pene estuviera adentro de ella, llenándola completa.

Regina puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo y mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Lista?"

Ella asintió y el príncipe se comenzó a mover lentamente. Regina podía sentir como sus paredes se contraían, y como el vaivén de sus caderas estaban coordinadas. Se podía oír el golpe entre piel y piel y su orgasmo floreciendo en lo dentro de ella.

David dejo sus labios sin tocar ya que no quería perder el contacto visual con ella.

Sus movimientos se fueron apresurando, y sus miradas seguían fijas el uno con el otro. Reflejando amor, confianza, intimidad, confidencia, amistad, cariño, aprecio y seguridad.

La ex alcaldesa podía sentir su orgasmo explotando desde sus entrañas, sus gemidos se interconectaban con los gruñidos de placer de David. Por primera vez, ambos se sentían como uno. Ninguno con control o dominio sobre nadie. Solo dos personas amándose y entregándose en cuerpo y en alma.

Regina no podía aguantar más, y David tampoco, así que los dos se dejaron llevar gritando el nombre de cada uno a todo pulmón mientras el derramaba su semilla dentro de ella una vez más.

David bajo la intensidad de sus envestidas hasta que salió completamente de ella. El príncipe se colocó a su lado, esperando que Regina se estabilizara. Cuando sus respiros estaban controlados, ella abrió sus grandes ojos marrones y lo miro.

"Nunca había sentido algo así" dijo, esta vez no haciendo ni el intento de secar sus lágrimas de felicidad.

"Te amo David, gracias por esta maravillosa noche"

David sonrió y le dio un beso mientras que la acercaba más a él.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, tú lo mereces"

Regina lo abrazo con fuerza y ambos quedaron dormidos profundamente.

 **PPD PPD PPD**

Regina se despertó un poco desorientada y extraña. Tenía varios meses que no dormía así. Siempre era algo con las niñas. _¡Las niñas!_ Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Pero luego todo le vino a la mente. Sonrió plácidamente mientras sentía el corazón latiendo del que era antes su enemigo.

David estaba despierto desde hace un tiempo pero no se quería mover para no despertar a Regina. Él sabía que ella necesitaba de descanso. Pero al sentir su sonrisa contra su pecho supo que ya su bella durmiente estaba muy despierta.

"Buenos días"

Regina alzo su mirada sonriendo

"Buenos días"

David se inclinó y le dio un beso apasionado. Regina gimió complacida, pero no satisfecha. La ex alcaldesa se levantó y se acomodó encima del príncipe. El rio y la miro con ojos de lujuria.

Regina se inclinó y lo beso con fuerza, dejando su lengua libre. Él le dio acceso mientras agarraba su cabeza para que no se moviera y poder profundizar el beso.

La mano de ella se adentró por las cobijas para saber cuan excitado estaba el príncipe. Ella sonrió complacida cuando sintió su erección, fuerte y lista para ella. Regina paro el beso y se colocó en completo alineamiento con el pene de David. Ella lo dirigió a su entrada y bajo apresuradamente hasta que estaba dentro de ella.

"MMMM" Luego de acomodarse a la intrusión, ella guio las manos del príncipe a sus senos. El comenzó a masajearlos y a pinchar sus pezones para dejarlos completamente erectos.

Regina comenzó a moverse lento pero no duro mucho cuando ya estaba yendo más rápido.

Esa posición para ella era la mejor, ya que le tocaba todos los puntos sensibles. Sus gemidos, gritos y obscenidades retumbaban en la cabaña. Después de unos minutos ambos llegaron a sus respectivos orgasmos y ella se deslizo de encima de el hasta la cama.

"Amo sexo mañanero" dijo tratando de estabilizar su respiración.

"Yo también" dijo David satisfactoriamente. Dándose la media vuelta y dándole un beso apasionado a su mujer empujándola lentamente para que se recostara en la almohada. El príncipe paro el beso y comenzó en el cuello, bajando para sus hombros, entre sus senos, en su abdomen y llegando entre sus piernas. Él le dio un beso adentro de estas y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió las piernas de Regina atacando su centro.

La ex alcaldesa tomo un respiro repentino, cerrando los ojos en placer y arqueando su espalda. David agarro sus labios succionando y mordiendo gentilmente. Las manos de ella bajaron a su cabeza agarrándola firmemente para que no se moviera de allí. David metía y sacaba su lengua y a la vez la pasaba por su clítoris. Los gemidos y gritos de Regina se iban intensificando más y más. De un momento para otro su lengua fue remplazada por dos de sus dedos y su boca paso a su clítoris. La mano que tenía libre agarro su pierna derecha flexionándola para que sus dedos tuvieran acceso al punto sensible dentro de ella.

Regina, inconscientemente, trataba de salir del dominio de David y las sensaciones de placer que este le estaba produciendo, pero siempre en vano. Su orgasmo estaba allí, pero ella quería aguantar un poco más, pero esto también fue en vano. Unas cuantas envestidas de los dedos de David y ella se estaba derramando en él.

El príncipe saco sus dedos limpiándolos con su propia boca. Regina gimió al ver esa escena, pero no le dio tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando cuando David la estaba besando. Regina podía saborearse ella misma y eso causaba una sensación algo erótica para ella.

David paro el beso y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

"Buenos días" sonrió

"Buenos días príncipe encantador" dijo ella en una voz ronca y llena de placer.


	12. Conflicto

**Vienen unos adelantos en el tiempo para poder llegar a donde quiero. Hasta ahora, no sé lo que quiero con esta historia, pero a medida que vaya escribiendo espero encaminarla.**

 **Conflictos**

 **2 años después**

 _Muchas cosas pasaron en estos últimos 2 años. Snow despertó de su coma poco después de que Regina y David decidieran estar juntos. La Princesa no tomo la relación tan mal. Ella y David ya tenían problemas y lo mejor para ellos era separarse, vivir su vida y ser feliz con las personas que querían. En el transcurso del tiempo, Derek regreso a Storybrooke y al ver a Snow se dio cuenta de que ellos se conocían desde hace muchos años. Tuvieron muchas aventuras de niños hasta que el desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ambos decidieron dejar el pueblo para comenzar una nueva vida. David por su parte tenía a Neal todos los fines de semana._

 _El pueblo se acostumbró cada día más a la idea de que Regina estaba con David y que tenían dos niñas. Que por cierto se habían robado el corazón de todos. Delaney y Reanna podían pedir la luna y las estrellas y David estaba seguro de que el pueblo haría todo lo posible por conseguirlo sobre todo los enanitos. Cada niña tenía un hada madrina. Después de tantas peleas entre Campanita y Regina, la ex alcaldesa acepto el concepto._

 _Ella nunca fue fan de las hadas pero Campanita tenía razón, si las niñas tenían tanto poder en sus manos, necesitaban más personas para supervisarlas y que mejor que personas con magia y más ahora que las morochas estaban en lo que le llaman los terribles dos. El control de sus emociones era casi imposible y su magia se estaba volviendo más poderosa. Campanita tuvo que cambiar los amuletos varias veces para que pudieran retener la capacidad de tanto poder. Esto le asustaba un poco a la ex alcaldesa, pero ya después de que las niñas tuvieran sus 4 años empezarían con su entrenamiento._

Un mañana fría de diciembre, Regina se levantó a media noche con una emoción conocida, miedo. Su corazón quería salirse del pecho. Hace mucho tiempo que ella había parado de tener estos episodios, para ser más precisa, desde que se deshizo de la Reina Malvada. El que volviera a sentir esto no era nada bueno, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su cuerpo a temblar.

"David" ella susurro pero el príncipe no se despertó.

"David" Regina dijo su nombre un poco más alto mientras le agarraba su brazo y lo movía con fuerza. El príncipe abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama bruscamente.

"¿Que paso?" dijo el preocupado a Regina, ella estaba segura de que si él hubiera tenido su espada la hubiera agarrado listo para matar a quien estuviera interrumpiendo su paz y la de su familia.

"Cálmate David" Regina lo miro y luego bajo la mirada.

David puso su dedo debajo de la mejilla de Regina para que ella pudiera verlo.

"¿Regina? Mi amor, dime."

Regina suspiro profundamente

"David, sé que es imposible, pero tengo la misma sensación de cuando mi mitad malvada había llegado al pueblo"

David la miro y le sonrió sutilmente.

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse amor mío. Ella se fue, no podrá venirnos a molestar más nunca"

"David…" de repente el monitor de las niñas comenzó a captar ruidos y la voz de su hija Delaney interrumpió el silencio repentino.

"Mama… sal… mami" la voz de la pequeña se esfumo dando paso a una risa de felicidad.

"¡MAMA!" grito la pequeña emocionada.

Regina miro a David aterrada, el príncipe devolviéndole la mirada. La ex alcaldesa se quitó las sabanas de encima y salió corriendo al cuarto de sus hijas seguida por David. Ella abrió la puerta sin perder tiempo viendo la cuna de Reanna en la cual la pequeña, que cada vez se parecía más a su papa, estaba profundamente dormida. Cuando viro la cabeza vio a Delaney parada en su cuna y agarrada de las barras. La pequeña reía mirando al espejo cuerpo completo que tenían en su cuarto.

"Delaney, hija" la pequeña que era la viva imagen de su madre volteo sonriendo.

"¡MAMA!" extendió los brazos para que su madre la cargara.

Regina se acercó a su hija y la agarro, mirándola y mirando el gran espejo que estaba en su cuarto.

Delaney veía a su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La pequeña volteo la mirada al espejo y quedo mirando fijamente confundida, volvió a ver a su mama y al espejo. Regina se paró en frente a este pero no veía nada. La ex alcaldesa miro a David y luego a su hija en brazos.

"Princesa ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Mami?" dijo doblando la cabeza para un lado en confusión.

"David" Regina susurro aterrorizada. "Tapa el espejo inmediatamente"

David no lo dudo dos veces en hacerlo. Regina salió corriendo del cuarto pero no sin antes decirle a David que agarrara a su otra hija.

El cuarto de las pequeñas quedo solo, un silencio invadió todo el espacio. Hasta que en la distancia, una carcajada malévola salió del espejo, que Delaney estaba contemplando fascinada unos minutos atrás.

 **PPD PPD PPD**

Regina y David fueron a la habitación. La ex alcaldesa tapando todo lo que podía servir como reflector de su imagen. David hizo lo mismo con los espejos del baño. Cada adulto puso a las niñas en la mistad de la cama. Reanna seguía profunda, tenía el sueño como su papa (pesado, podía pasar un tren y ella ni enterada) en cambio Delaney estaba peleando con este, siempre terca como su madre.

Regina se acostó en uno de los costados de la cama mirando a su hija y apoyando su peso en su brazo. David le puso la mantita a su mini él y se puso en la misma posición que Regina.

"David, tienes que llamar a Campanita ahora" ella lo dijo seriamente

"Regina, son las 3 de la mañana."

"David, son hadas madrinas, se supone que están pendientes las 24 horas del día y los 7 días de la semana. Para eso me decidí a tenerlas, tienen que servir de algo"

David suspiro pinchándose la nariz y cerrando los ojos.

"¡DAVID!"

"Ok ok, ya la llamo"

 **PPD PPD PPD**

Regina estaba haciendo el desayuno mientras sus hijas esperaban en las sillas altas. El haber hablado con las hadas le dio un poco más de calma. Según ellas, no sentían ninguna maldad emergiendo de ningún sitio aun, lo que quería decir que la posibilidad de que la Reina Malvada volviera era muy pocas. También, reforzaron el hechizo de protección en la casa y le pusieron un amuleto a cada niña para que cuando tuvieran un intercambio con la otra mitad de Regina, este las alertara.

"Mama… jugo" dijo Delaney en un tono demandante.

Regina se volvió y vio a su pequeña alzando su vasito.

"Mi vida, mami dijo que no mas jugo hasta que desayunes"

Delaney miro a su madre y comenzó a hacer pucheros.

"JUGO… VASO… YA" por cada palabra que hacia le daba un golpe con su vasito a su mesita.

Regina la miro desafiante, y la pequeña a pesar de su corta edad le devolvió la misma mirada a su madre. La ex alcaldesa dio unos pasos atrás involuntariamente.

"Mama, dijo no."

La pequeña comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. Su medalla, la cual media su poder, comenzó a brillar muy fuerte, tanto que parecía una lámpara de faro. Delaney lloraba y entre más eran sus gritos la medalla se movía aún más en su pequeño cuello. La pequeña volvió a pegar su vasito en la mesa disparando su medalla hacia la pared de la cocina y dejando que su magia saliera de sus pequeñas palmas.

"No" susurro Regina, enfocándose en su propia magia para detener la de su hija. Pero era demasiado tarde. La mini ella había conjurado una jarra gigante de jugo que había aparecido en el medio de la cocina. Delaney al ver la cantidad de líquido paro de llorar estirando las manos para poder alcanzar. Reanna miraba con fascinación el gran jarrón que estaba más cerca de ella que de su hermana.

"JUGO" grito Reanna, aplaudiendo con sus pequeñas manos y riendo descontroladamente.

Regina miro aterrada el jarrón y luego a su hija. La pequeña miro a su mama dándole una sonrisa satisfactoria, que se desapareció al ver la cara de furia de su madre. Las pequeñas podrán tener dos pero sabían más y eran muy inteligentes para su edad.

"CAMPANITA" grito Regina a todo pulmón

El hada apareció repentinamente, perdiendo el control y cayendo dentro del gran jarrón. Las tres rieron al ver tal espectáculo.

"Que cara…"

"Ni te atrevas a decir lo que quieres decir en frente de mis hijas, además. La culpable de todo es tu ahijada. Así que te lo mereces por no hacer bien tu trabajo."

Campanita miro a Regina confundida y luego le dio una mirada de 'no se hace' a su ahijada, la cual no paraba de reír.

Campanita despareció y apareció al lado de Delaney, sacándola de la silla para observarla con detenimiento. Luego vio en donde había caído su medalla. Era imposible que una pequeña como ella haya mandado a volar el amuleto, al menos a su corta edad. El hada veía la medalla y luego a Delaney. La niña solo sonreía sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Reanna aún seguía con sus manitas en su boca, sorprendida por lo que había pasado.

En un momento de concentración, Campanita vio como el amuleto en contra de la Reina Malvada tenía un pequeño brillo. No era tan fuerte y por eso se había pasado desapercibido. Un movimiento sutil capturo su atención. El hada puso a Delaney en su costado y camino hacia el adorno que estaba pegado a la pared el cual tenía unos pedacitos de vidrio cortados en círculos.

"¿Campanita?" dijo Regina un poco preocupada siguiendo a la catira detenidamente.

El hada acerco su rostro un poco más al adorno y allí vio como un ojo marrón oscuro delineado más dela cuenta con un lápiz negro y unas pestanas abundantes la veía de vuelta.

"No" susurro Campanita abrazando a la bebe que tenía en brazos.

En cuestión de segundos un humo morado oscuro invadió la sala donde estaban dándole paso a la Reina Malvada, la cual estaba riendo maliciosamente.

"¿Me extrañaron? "

Con el movimiento de su muñeca, la niña desapareció del costado del hada apareciendo en el de la Reina.

Delaney rio entusiasmada, creyendo que era su mama. La pequeña le dio un abrazo y luego alzo sus manitas para agarrarle las mejillas. La Reina sonrió agarrándole su cabecita y pasando su dedo por el cachete de su mini ella.

"¡Suelta a mi hija bruja!" dijo Regina acercándose a su otra mitad y tratando de conjurar una bola de fuego.

La Reina miro a la ex alcaldesa con repugnancia y odio. Con un movimiento de su muñeca la bola de fuego había desaparecido y con eso la habilidad de Regina de conjurar otra. Su magia había sido bloqueada y su cuerpo estaba como pegado al piso. La Reina devolvió la mirada a la niña en brazos sonriéndole, sorprendentemente, con cariño.

"¿Qué tal si tú y yo damos una vuelta por el pueblo mi princesa?" Delaney sonrió aplaudiendo.

El corazón de Regina estaba a millón, sus manos estaban sudando y se sentía con furia de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Campanita estaba inmóvil, cuando Regina voltio a ver la catira estaba congelada como estatua. Ahora su corazón si que se le iba a salir del cuerpo. Como la Reina había evadido los tantos encantamientos protectores sin ser detectada desde un principio, era una pregunta que estaba segura, no iba a tener respuesta en un largo tiempo.

"No Regina, no te la lleves"

"Cállate incompetente" con otro movimiento de su muñeca le quito el habla a su otro yo. "Deberías de estar feliz de que no vine a matarte o a tus hijas. En realidad, por primera vez estoy feliz de que las cosas no pasaron como deberían pasar, porque si no, no la hubiera tenido a ella." Miro a la pequeña en sus brazos. "Una gran fuente de magia negra" La Reina voltio a ver a Regina.

"Volveré por ti querida. Necesito divertirme un rato… ya tu sabes a lo que me refiero." La reina rio victoriosamente, esfumándose en un humo morado con Delaney en brazos.


	13. Complicaciones

**Otra actualización, aquí van a haber varias escenas tristes y de intimidad fuerte (MUY FUERTE Y GRAFICA). Si no les gusta leer BDSM les recomiendo que salten esa parte (ENSERIO). Es después de que ellos entran en la bóveda. Lo pondré es negritas cuando empieza y cuando termina para aquellos que no quieren leer.**

 **Por favor, no me maten….**

 **Complicacione** **s**

Regina estaba sentada en el sofá con Reanna dormida en sus brazos. David estaba al lado de ella hablando con Campanita, la cual estaba en el sofá al frente de ellos. Ya tenían varios minutos hablando, pero ella había salido de la conversación hace mucho. Su mente solo daba con soluciones que terminaban en desastre y la más viable, bueno, no tenía un final feliz. Ella tenía que buscar a su pequeña pero también tenía que proteger a la otra.

"Campanita" dijo Regina en un susurro.

El Príncipe y el hada pararon su conversación y la miraron detenidamente.

Regina respiro profundamente y tomo toda la fuerza que tenía para mirar a la catira a los ojos.

"Necesito que te lleves a Reanna por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que encontremos a Delaney." Cuando Regina vio que ambos estaban listos para refutar, ella los paro en seco.

"No es una opción, es una orden. No sabemos de lo que será capaz mi otra mitad. Y no puedo enfocarme en salvar a una cuando sé que la otra corre el mismo riesgo o peor. Ya sabemos que la Reina no le haría daño a Delaney, por obvias razones. Pero no sé si ella…" miro a su hija en brazos. "…tendrá la misma suerte"

Campanita miro a David el cual asintió poniéndose las dos manos en la cara. Luego miro a Regina la cual asintió también mirando a su hija que se estaba empezando a mover.

"Mi pequeña, pórtate bien, sé que te veré muy pronto pero si algo pasa quiero que: seas fuerte pero noble, valiente pero humilde, que si caes, te vuelvas a levantar con más fuerza. Y que sobre todas las cosas, uses el amor y compasión como tu arma más poderosa." Regina le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña al igual que David.

"Te amo mi vida"

Sin pensarlo más, la ex alcaldesa se levantó con dificultad y le entrego la niña a Campanita. Regina se dio la vuelta rápidamente abrazando a David en el proceso, ella no podía presenciar la partida de su pequeña. David miro al hada con lágrimas en los ojos. Por alguna razón él sabía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta volverse a encontrar con su princesa.

Campanita le dio una última mirada para asegurarse que esto era en verdad lo que querían. David asintió una vez más abrazando un poco más fuerte al amor de su vida. El hada suspiro viendo a la pequeña en brazos y así desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Regina sintió la separación al momento. Llorando descontroladamente y agarrando puñados de la camisa de David. Sus piernas se debilitaron y si no hubiera sido por el príncipe, se hubiera desplomado en el piso.

"¿Hasta cuándo David? "¿Hasta cuándo voy a tener que pagar por mis errores del pasado?"

David la apretó un poco más dándole un beso en su coronilla. Él no tenía la respuesta a ello. Regina había matado a sangre fría, incendiado pueblos enteros y separado a muchas familias. Y a pesar de que ella estaba en proceso de ser mejor, él sabía que los recuerdos la carcomían por dentro. El haberse despegado de su otra mitad no significaba una vida feliz. Uno podía olvidarse del pasado, pero este siempre quedaba impregnado. Y no, él no sabía cuánto más ella iba a sufrir. Pero lo que si sabía era que mientras él estuviera a su lado, ella no pasaría por penumbras sola.

"Vamos a encontrar a nuestra hija Regina, y así recuperaremos a la otra"

Regina supo que este era otro de los testimonios de esperanza de David, pero no tenía fuerzas para pelear con él en estos momentos. Así que ni lo tomo ni lo rechazo, solo lo dejo en el aire.

 **PPD PPD PPD**

"Regina, espera, necesitamos un plan" grito David corriendo detrás de ella.

"No, David, esto es una trampa. Ella está utilizando a Delaney como carnada, yo la conozco. Cuando lleguemos allá resolvemos que hacemos."

"Regina, no creo que deberíamos ser tan impulsivos ahora"

Regina se voltio bruscamente con cara de pocos amigos.

"O te guardas tus opiniones, David o te das la media vuelta y sales de mi vista."

David suspiro pinchándose la nariz. Regina lo miro de arriba abajo, y al ver que no se movía se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo hacia su bóveda. Ambos bajaron las escaleras, que tan malos recuerdos le traían, la ex alcaldesa no se inmuto en buscar en su cuarto de pociones ya que sabía en donde estaba la Reina. Los dos entraron a la habitación la cual estaba iluminada solo con velas. El corazón de Regina se aceleró al ver todo lo que estaba puesto en la mesa de noche. Cuando se estaba acercando para tener una mejor vista, ella estaba siendo envuelta en un humo morado.

 **Cuando el humo desapareció Regina estaba acostada en la cama con un arnés puesto en sus brazos el** cual se extendía por sus costados y amarraba su abdomen. En cada lado de este había unas argollas las cuales sujetaban unos ganchos, los cuales provenían de otro arnés. El segundo estaba amarrado a sus piernas dejando a Regina en una posición fetal un poco incomoda. Su ropa había desaparecido al igual que David. La ex alcaldesa intento conjurar su magia pero nada ocurría.

"Mierda" susurro, su corazón casi saliéndose del pecho y su cuerpo temblando descontroladamente.

"Así me gusta verte querida. Temblando de miedo y de incertidumbre."

La Reina soltó una carcajada. Regina vio cómo su otra mitad emergía de la oscuridad. Sus cabellos largos se posaban en sus hombros como cascada. Los pocos mechones que le impedían ver estaban sujetados con pines en cada lado. Su boca con un rojo sangre y sus ojos remarcados voluptuosamente. La Reina llevaba un babydoll transparente de dos piezas. La parte de arriba tenía hebillas en cada seno lo que le daba volumen a su busto, de resto nada más tenía un pedazo de seda que bajaba de sus pechos a la segunda pieza la cual era del mismo material y tenía una abertura en el medio.

Regina la miro de arriba abajo, pero comparado con la otra vez, ahora no sentía nada. Ni placer, ni deseo y menos pasión. Lo que sentía era su estómago revolverse con cada paso que la Reina daba.

"¿Te gusta? Lo conjure especialmente para esta ocasión." La Reina rio maliciosamente.

Regina miro a su mitad con rabia.

"¿Dónde está mi hija Regina?"

La otra volteo los ojos y con un gesto de su muñeca le tapó la boca con una bola roja la cual estaba sujetada pon unos elásticos negros.

"Ahora no nos vamos a preocupar por eso, vamos a divertirnos" La Reina sonrió emocionada.

Regina la miro aterrada, tratando de refutar pero lo que consiguió fue que la pelota entrara más a su boca provocando que se ahogara.

"Limítate a hablar querida, no quiero que te me mueras antes de que sacie mi sed con ustedes."

Regina abrió los ojos y con un movimiento de su muñeca, la Reina apareció a David al lado de ella y en frente de la cama. David estaba en la misma situación, amarrado y sin poder expresarse. El Príncipe miro a Regina y luego a la Reina la cual lo miro de vuelta.

David estaba completamente desnudo al juzgar por un arnés que le daba vuelta a su pecho, de este guindaban dos pinzas y tenía un anillo alrededor de su miembro y testículos. La Reina rio satisfecha cuando vio su erección.

"Me gusta cómo funciona eso" dijo señalando el juguete que tenía el Príncipe. "Okay" dijo aplaudiendo y mirando a Regina la cual pego un brinco. "Debido a la situación en la que estamos los tres, que bueno, no es la mejor, tuve que hacer unos cambios en nuestra dinámica como ya ven. Pero así estarán fuera de aquí más rápido que inmediatamente."

La Reina sonrió alzando los hombros. Esta miro a David agachándose y quitándole el anillo, el príncipe dejo escapar un gruñido involuntario al ser estimulado por las manos de ella. La otra Regina se sentó arriba de las piernas del príncipe acariciándole su pelo, cara y pasando sus manos gentilmente por su cuello. David al mismo tiempo, trataba de escapar en vano de las caricias de la hechicera. Esta dejo de acariciarlo pasando sus manos por su mismo pecho y dejando libre sus senos. Agarrando las dos pinzas que colgaban en el arnés del príncipe, la reina se la coloco gentilmente en cada pezón dejando escapar un gemido. Después de que eso estaba en su lugar, ella se alzó y coloco el miembro de David en línea con su centro bajándose lentamente, sintiendo como sus paredes se estrechaban más y más. Cuando ya estaba satisfecha puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su 'pareja' y se comenzó a mover lentamente, sintiendo como este la llenaba, después se movió rápidamente dejando escapar gritos de placer.

Regina por su lado cerró sus ojos y trato de omitir cualquier ruido que provenía de su otra mitad, lo cual logro por unos minutos hasta que la Reina llego a su esperado orgasmo.

Sin perder tiempo saco el miembro de David de ella y se movió donde Regina. La ex alcaldesa se reusaba a abrir sus ojos lo cual no era un problema para la otra. Ella solo quería divertirse y jugar con su presa. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, la Reina apareció un dildo más grueso de lo normal. Regina abrió los ojos al sentir ningún movimiento de lo cual se arrepintió cuando vio el juguete. Ella conocía ese, es más, ese era el causante de sus tantas pesadillas.

"No" susurro cerrando los ojos con mucho más fuerza. La Reina sonrió maliciosamente, aunque no le importaba causarle dolor a su otra mitad, esta vez no lo quería hacer. Pero le causaba placer el que Regina no lo supiera.

El dildo tenía una cosa diferente esta vez, este no se ajustaba a la cintura de la Reina, sino que la otra parte se introducía en el centro de ella para así darle placer a ambas. La Reina se introdujo una parte del juguete y sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo se introdujo en Regina. La ex alcaldesa no pudo parar el grito de dolor que le causo eso, lo cual le dio más erotismo a lo que la hechicera estaba haciendo.

La reina se movía rápido y preciso mientras que le acariciaba los senos a su otra mitad. Regina estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas no llegar a su orgasmo pero era imposible. La otra mujer sabía cuál eran sus puntos débiles. Así que después de introducirse varias veces ambas llegaron a su orgasmo. La Reina salió de ella, desapareció la pelota que impedía hablar a su otra mitad para darle un beso apasionado. Regina no perdió la oportunidad para morderle el labio a la malvada. La otra mujer reacciono **pacíficamente, riéndose y chupándose su propia sangre.**

"La verdad te extrañare querida. Pero con este desquite, creo que podre sobrevivir unos cuantos años hasta que me vuelvan a ver" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿De que estas hablando?" dijo la ex alcaldesa confundida.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca los tres estaban vestidos, David y Regina estaban aún amordazados pero sentados. La pareja se vio y luego vieron a la mujer en frente de ellos la cual tenía a su pequeña hija en los brazos. Delaney estaba peleando con el sueño. Regina trato de decirle algo a su hija pero de su boca no salía nada al igual que David.

"No se inmuten en intentar. No van a poder decir nada, la despedida será más rápida de esa forma."

Regina comenzó a mover las piernas y los brazos para intentar zafarse, también intento conjurar su magia de lo más adentro pero era como si estuviera adentro de un cofre con llave.

"Por favor Regina, me debes de conocer más que esto. Tuve mucho tiempo para planearlo. Ahora llego el momento. Me llevare a Delaney al Bosque Encantado, allí la entrenare para lo que ella en verdad es, una hechicera con poder de destrucción, sufrimiento y muerte. Ella nació para seguir con lo que tú, lamentablemente, no tuviste el coraje de hacer. Ahora, no tendrás ni a una ni a la otra. Y de paso, no te recordaras de ellas. No me conviene, pero, siempre sentirás que te falta algo Regina y eso te llevara al borde de la depresión, desesperación y eventualmente de la locura. Sentirás lo que yo sentí cuando decidiste deshacerte de mí." La reina dijo esta última frase entre dientes.

Regina estaba llorando desesperada, y el corazón de David estaba a millón. Tratando de proteger a una para salvar a otra ahora perderá a las dos. A sus hijas, y quien sabe cuándo las volverá a ver, si las vuelve a ver.

"Veras a tu hija crecer en frente de tus ojos pero no sabrás que te pertenece. Y cuando llegue el momento, ambas se enfrentaran en una batalla en la que el bien no tendrá chance. Reanna no estará preparada y las hermanas se destruirán entre ellas. Bueno, una saldrá victoriosa. Y cuando esto termine allí si recordaras quien son en realidad" La reina rio maliciosamente dándole un beso en el cachete a la bebe en brazos, la cual sonrió en sus sueños y acerco la cabecita más al cuello de la hechicera.

"Hasta pronto Regina" la Reina tiro una habichuela mágica saltando con la niña en brazos. Al momento que el portal se cerró a Regina le volvió el habla al igual que al príncipe.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAVID NO! DELANEY!" Regina desapareció las sogas y corrió al lugar en donde se había desaparecido su hija para siempre. David salió corriendo a donde ella estaba abrazándola fuerte. De repente el piso tembló. El Príncipe miro a su alrededor para ver si paraba pero no fue así, agarro a Regina forzosamente para sacarla de la bóveda. Regina pataleaba, gritaba y lloraba la pérdida de su hija. Cuando el príncipe pudo sacarla al aire libre vieron como el humo rojo estaba invadiendo sus alrededores.

"Rumple" susurro Regina agachada en el pasto. David la miro, en esa mirada prometiéndole a ella que lo que vendría ellos lo iban a superar no importa el costo. Ella asintió, levantándose y abrazándolo fuertemente. En unos segundos, el humo los envolvió, quitándole todo recuerdo de su vida, su relación y lo más importante, de sus hijas.


	14. Dos Princesas en Dos Mundos

Capitulo 14 - Dos Princesas en Dos Mundos

15 años 5 meses después

 **Bosque Encantado**

La Reina caminaba por el corredor de su gran castillo organizando los últimos detalles para el cumpleaños número 16 de Delaney. Todo estaba listo, lo que faltaba era poner las últimas decoraciones en el gran salón. Después de dar algunas instrucciones se fue a su habitación y se desplomó en el sofá. Ya hacía 15 años de haber llegado una vez más a su hogar con la pequeña, que ahora era todo una joven. Los primeros meses fueron un poco extenuantes para ella ya que, aunque ella y su otra mitad eran una, la Reina había permanecido distante durante los años del crecimiento de Henry. Era frustrante para ella el no tener ese instinto maternal agudo ya que se le hacía todo más difícil.

Pero para su suerte, algunas de sus sirvientas se encargaron de los primeros años de Delaney, hasta que la niña era lo suficientemente grande para interactuar con la Reina, lo cual fue a los 5 años, además esa era la edad crítica para comenzar a ponerle una que otra cosa en su pequeño cerebro. Al final, la pequeña había aprendido muy rápido y se estaba convirtiendo en una gran hechicera.

A eso, Regina sonrió orgullosa, mirando al fuego que salía de su chimenea. De repente sonó la puerta fuertemente y parecía que la persona detrás de ella estaba en apuros. Regina volteo sus ojos y dejo escapar un gran suspiro. '¿Ahora qué?' se preguntó.

"Puedes pasar" dijo con su voz irritante. El guardia paso y se quitó su máscara en señal de respeto.

"Claude… ¿ahora qué quieres?"

Claude tenía cara de preocupado y alarmado. Regina cerró los ojos respirando profundamente.

"¿Qué hizo ahora?" Regina paso a Claude apresuradamente y el soldado la siguió sin decir ni una palabra.

 **PPD PPD PPD**

"DIJE NEGRO Y ROJO, NO AZUL CLARO!" Delaney gritaba entre dientes mientras que la persona en frente de ella se retorcía de dolor.

"Princesa, pero su madre"

"Primero que nada no me llames princesa, es su majestad. Y segundo, mi madre no tiene por qué decidir nada. Es más mi madre no tiene por qué ser prioridad al momento de hacer una decisión que es para MI. MI CUMPLEANOS, MI DIA, MI FIESTA… MI VESTIDO… ¿entendido?"

La costurera se retorcía de dolor, tanto así que no podía dejar salir las palabras para responder a la pregunta de la princesa.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a Regina. Delaney estaba tan concentrada en la mujer que tenía al frente que no se dio cuenta quien entró, ni le importaba.

Regina miró alrededor y vio como dos guardias yacían en el suelo inconscientes mientras que el corazón, de lo que pensó era la costurera, yacía en la peinadora de su hija.

La Reina observaba como Delaney ardía de furia pero a la vez satisfacción mientras le infringía dolor a la mujer en frente de ella. Regina respiro profundamente pensando al mismo tiempo si se le había pasado la mano al criar a la princesa. Era cierto que ella quería que llegara a ser lo que era ahora, pero a la vez eso le había costado mucho. Varias vidas se habían perdido en el proceso, al igual que varios cuartos en el castillo.

"¡ENTENDIDO!" el grito de Delaney retumbo las paredes de su cuarto causando que la Reina saltara sutilmente y la viera detenidamente.

"Si" la costurera dejo salir esa palabra con dificultad.

Delaney sonrió maliciosamente parando su magia al instante.

"Retírate" dijo dándose la vuelta y con un movimiento de su mano desapareciendo el corazón el cual fue directamente a la pequeña bóveda. A su temprana edad, ella ya había recolectado más de la mitad de corazones que Cora había llegado a tener antes de morir. Para ella era un reto sobrepasar a su abuela, para Regina era un poco preocupante.

La costurera no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de la habitación, no sin antes hacer una reverencia a Regina la cual devolvió.

Delaney se arregló uno que otro mechón de cabello que se había salido de su mono y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose frente a frente con la Reina.

"Buenos días madre" dijo con indiferencia.

Regina se quedó observando a la joven. Delaney tenía mucho parecido a ella cuando joven, pero se veía el rastro de David en su pelo el cual era de un castaño más claro pero solo un poco, su piel tenía un tono más claro que la de ella, y sus ojos eran de color miel. En cuanto a personalidad, la terquedad la había heredado de ella al igual que el amor por los caballos. Tenía que reconocer que de David tenía la gentileza y honestidad. Aunque a este punto, la primera se había desgastado con el pasar de los años y la segunda la usaba como arma para herir a los demás. Lo cual le hacía caer en cuenta que su trabajo estaba hecho y que ya era tiempo de volver a Storybrooke.

"Causando problemas a tan tempranas horas del día querida" dijo la Reina acercándose a la muchacha con una ceja alzada.

Delaney volteo los ojos y dejo salir un respiro de fastidio.

"Sabes que no me gusta que me des actitud" dijo Regina entre dientes.

"¿Como quieres que te trata después de que estas tomando decisiones sin mi consentimiento? ¿Azul claro? ¿Enserio?" dijo Delaney señalando el vestido que estaba en el piso. Con un movimiento de su muñeca el vestido estaba envuelto en llamas. La muchacha sonrió mirando a su madre desafiante.

"Patético" dijo y con otro movimiento de su muñeca apareció un vestido rojo sangre de lana con encaje negro y diamantes del mismo color. El corset revelando un poco más de la cuenta y la espalda totalmente descubierta.

"Mucho mejor" dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente

La Reina vio el vestido y sonrió sutilmente ya que le recordaba a el que ella vistió el último cumpleaños que estuvo con su padre.

"Ahora madre, puedes retirarte. Necesito estar sola, es un gran día para mí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer."

La princesa agarro el vestido y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al espejo cuerpo completo que estaba en su cuarto.

"Como tú quieras" susurro la Reina mirando a la joven de arriba a abajo y sonriendo sutilmente.

Al oír la puerta cerrarse, Delaney se dio la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella sabía que su madre la podía espiar por el gran espejo que tenía en su cuarto. Lo cual ella estaba muy agradecida de que ese era el único, más el de su peinadora que tenía. La princesa se fue al baño donde se sentía más segura y se sentó en el piso llorando descontroladamente. Dejo el vestido a un lado y con un movimiento de su mano apareció el vestido azul claro que la costurera le había hecho con tanto esfuerzo. Lo abrazo fuertemente mientras que dejaba que sus lágrimas rodaran.

"Tengo que salir de aquí" susurro sacando un pequeño camafeo.

La Princesa lo abrió y miro la foto con detenimiento. En ella habían dos bebes de unos 7 meses y cada una estaba cargada por lo que ella deducía sus padres. Su madre era tan parecida a la Reina pero solo físicamente. Ella podía ver en sus ojos la gentileza, y el amor que los ojos de la que decía ser su madre no reflejaban. Podía ver mucho de ella en su madre pero su padre también le había dado muchas cosas, y su pequeña hermana. Delaney solo podía desear que hubiera tenido una mejor suerte que ella. En estos años en el Boque Encantado, ella tenía que pretender mucho. Las torturas provenientes de la Reina eran demasiadas, físicamente y mentalmente. Durante muchos años Delaney trato de ir en su contra, pero llego un punto de que no pudo más y dejo que todo fluyera. Si, había acabado con muchas vidas, y destruido muchas cosas. Pero lo que la reina no sabía era que cada corazón que Delaney había sacado de su dueño, lo había devuelto. En lo único que no podía mentir era las torturas. Le partía el alma ver a la gente sufrir, pero lo tenía que hacer para poder quedar bien con la Reina.

Con un gesto de su mano la costurera, la cual fue una de las que la crio apareció en su baño. Al principio estaba un poco desorientada, pero después vio a la princesa en una esquina llorando aferrada al camafeo y al vestido azul.

"Mi pequeña" susurro la costurera corriendo hacia la Princesa.

Delaney se levantó dejando todo encima de la silla y corrió hacia la mujer abrazándola con fuerza.

"Lo siento mucho nana, no sabes cuánto lo siento" la princesa dijo entre sollozos.

"Ya, ya mi pequeña. Estoy bien, todo está bien."

La princesa se separó un poco de la mujer mirándola fijamente. "No, nana. Nada está bien. Te hice daño, lo siento. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?" dijo mirando a la mujer y poniéndole las manos en sus hombros.

"Mi querida, estoy bien. Créeme…"

"Ok" Delaney susurro asintiendo sutilmente. La princesa se voltio y agarro el vestido azul.

"Es precioso nana. Hiciste un gran trabajo." dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándola agradecida.

"Gracias mi vida. Ese fue el vestido que tu abuela me hizo diseñarle a tu madre en su primer baile. A ella le gustaba ese azul, era su color preferido."

Maribel fue la costurera oficial de Regina cuando aun vivía en el castillo con sus padres. Ella había hecho mucho por la joven y por ello la Reina, aunque se había separado totalmente de Regina, le tenía algo de afecto. Después de todo, Maribel había hecho muchas cosas por Regina. Ella, fue la que le había dado el camafeo a la Princesa en primer lugar.

Cuando habían llegado De Storybrooke, la Reina le entrego a la bebe a Maribel y le dijo que se encargara de ella. Cuando la estaba cambiando la ropa más apropiada para el mundo donde estaban encontró el camafeo en su cuello. Lo decidió guardar hasta que fuera el momento preciso. El cual fue cuando la Reina estaba educando a la Procesa para ser una asesina de poco corazón. Delaney tenía unos 10 años, su esperanza estaba disminuyendo poco a poco así que el solo hecho de saber que su hermana y sus verdaderos padres estaban en algún lugar, le dio la fuerza de seguir adelante.

"Nana, tú crees que ellos están buscandome?" dijo la princesa agarrando con fuerza el camafeo.

"¿Porque no lo ves por ti misma?" la costurera se acercó a ella, quitándole el camafeo y abriéndolo. Quito con delicadeza la foto revelando un espejo. Delaney suspiro mirando a Maribel fijamente. Esos ojos recordando a la joven que reía y corría por el castillo antes de ser obligada a casarse con el rey. Ojos llenos de esperanza, confianza y gentileza.

"Nunca vas a saber si no preguntas" Maribel le dio el camafeo.

"Ok" susurro respirando profundamente.

"Muéstrame a mi familia… por favor"

Un resplandor salió del pequeño espejo y cuando se disipo, allí estaba, su madre, sentada en el filo de su cama, con ojeras y sus ojos rojos. Había estado llorando, y por mucho tiempo. Su cara reflejaba dolor y desesperanza. Y sus mejillas hundidas lo cual significaba que no se estaba alimentando bien. En sus manos tenía una botella con un líquido marrón, y al lado de ella otra igual pero totalmente vacía. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, invadida por la oscuridad de su habitación y la luz de la luna.

"Mama" susurro Delaney tocando el pequeño espejo. De repente vio como Regina salto asustada mirando para todos lados.

"Ella me puede escuchar?" dijo mirando a Maribel la cual asintió. Pero cuando Delaney le iba a decir algo la imagen cambio. Su padre estaba sentado enfrente de una mujer con cabello negro. La mujer estaba acostada, con los ojos cerrados y llena de tubos por todos lados. Su padre se veía demacrado también como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo. En la imagen también podía ver como dos jóvenes, se le acercaban y le ponían la mano en su hombre sonriéndole con tristeza.

La imagen cambio repentinamente y pudo ver a una joven vestida de monja. La muchacha veía hacia los lados como asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca. Cuando se aseguró se quitó la vestimenta quedándose con un vestido color lila claro.

"Mi hermana" susurro Delaney. La muchacha tenía un tono de piel un poco más oscuro pero su pelo era largo y dorado. Sus ojos eran de un color azul eléctrico como su padre, pero sus rastros faciales eran como los de su madre.

"Reanna" la muchacha salto sobresaltada al escuchar su nombre.

"Camila, que sea la última vez que me asustas de esta manera."

"Muchacha rebelde, la madre superiora nos va a mandar a penitencia si te ven así. Dirá que soy una mala influencia para ti."

Reanna volteo los ojos suspirando.

"Camila, es obvio que te acusaran, tú fuiste la que me criaste. Tienes mucho que ver en mi rebeldía. Tú sabes que este no es mi mundo. Me siento en prisión, no puedo creer que mis padres me hayan abandonado en este convento. Yo no tengo vocación para esto, quiero ser libre."

"Lo se querida, algún plan?" dijo la catira que hasta ahora había entrado en la imagen.

"No, pero… algo se me ocurrirá"

"Lo que pensé… pero en el entre tiempo. Vamos a pretender que estamos haciendo lo correcto ok?" Camila sonrió dándole la mano a la joven.

"Ok!"

"Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños cariño"

Reanna se rio dándole un abrazo apretado a la mujer en frente de ella.

Hubo un resplandor de nuevo y la imagen desapareció del espejo.

"No, ya va. Aun no termino"

"Mi querida, eso era lo que tenías que ver. Tu familia te necesita. Escuche una conversación de tu madre, diciendo que ya estabas lista para volver a tu lugar de origen. Algo acerca de una pelea. Pero o escuche bien. Mi punto es, está preparada, sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo y cuando llegues allá. Búscalos y sálvalos."

"Nana eso suena muy complicado y arriesgado"

"Si, lo sé. Pero tú lo puedes hacer, confió en ti"

Delaney sonrió asintiendo y dándole un abrazo a la costurera.

"Bueno, no se diga más. Te tenemos que poner bella para tu cumpleaños. Quien sabe, capaz y hoy encuentres a tu príncipe azul."

"Ay nana!" Delaney se sonrojo haciendo un gesto con su muñeca para devolver a Maribel donde estaba y no se viera tan sospechoso.

La princesa vio el vestido azul con una sonrisa en sus labios desapareciéndola con un gesto de su muñeca a un lugar seguro.

"Bueno, vamos a acabar con esto" dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo del baño.


	15. Recuerdo

**Capítulo 15 - Recuerdo**

 _ **Storybrooke**_

Hace 16 años que Henry decidió irse a NYC con Emma. El venía de vez en cuando, pero se la pasaba con su sobrino Neal y su abuelo David en el hospital, esperando que Snow se levantara un día de estos. Emma se quedó viviendo permanentemente en NY, después de ver que no había esperanzas para su mama, decidió alejarse y volver de vez en cuando. Pero la mayoría de las veces estaba en la ciudad trabajando.

Regina respiro profundamente y se puso su abrigo con la esperanza de poderla ver el dia de hoy. Hace 14 años desde que la adopción se le fue negada, desde ese entonces no ha podido tener contacto con la pequeña, que ya era una jovencita. Por cuestiones que aún no se puede explicar y después de 2 años de tenerla con ella, servicio social vino y se la quitó sin decir la razón. Debido a que la pequeña no la adoptaron, ella quedó en el convento, destinada a convertirse en una monja.

Regina ha tratado de irla a ver todos estos anos pero sus visitas siempre se le fueron negadas por la Madre Superiora. Aunque, había una mujer joven entre el grupo que de vez en cuando salía y le ponia fotos de la pequeña en su buzón. Ella no sabia quien era, pero le estaba eternamente agradecida que tuviera ese detalle con ella.

"Ok, aqui vamos" Regina abrio la puerta y se dirigio a su carro.

"Mama" oyó una voz ronca viniendo de su lado derecho. Regina volteo repentinamente viendo a su hijo acercarse lentamente. Regina lo vio de arriba a abajo, sin poder creer lo grande que estaba. Su corazón se le partio en mil pedazos, y sintió como un cuchillo le atravezaba su abdomen. Henry se había olvidado de ella. Venía de vez en cuando y por unas cuantas horas. Pero llegó un punto de que pasaban meses y hasta años y él no la veía. Así que Regina no estaba feliz de verlo, estaba molesta. Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para entrar en el carro, vio que alguien estaba detrás de él. Henry le dio paso a una muchacha la cual llevaba en su brazos un recién nacido, una niña. Regina vio a ambas y a Henry confundida.

"Mama, te quiero presentar a Ella mi esposa y Lucy mi hija"

Ella sonrió haciendo una reverencia. Ella había escuchado la historia de la familia de Henry, y le tenía respeto a todos pero más a la Reina, más que respeto un poco de miedo. Henry miró a su madre que había pasado de una expresión molesta a una de profunda tristeza. Todos estos años, y ella no se enteró de que su hijo se había casado o que había sido padre. Dos eventos claves en la vida de una madre. Regina le devolvió la reverencia a Ella por pura cortesía. Y sin decir una palabra se dio la vuelta abriendo la puerta de su Mercedes.

"Mamá, no vas a decir nada?" dijo Henry un poco afectado por la reacción de su madre.

Regina lo miró una vez más.

"Qué quieres que diga? Felicidades? Eso es lo único que puedo decirte en estos momentos Henry. Después de todos estos años de abandono y de no comunicarte conmigo. Yo pensando lo peor, que te había pasado algo terrible, para que luego vengas y me restriegues en la cara que todos estos años han sido de felicidad. Y que nada de esa felicidad la querías compartir conmigo. Con tu madre, con la persona que te crió, que te educó y que te dio todo para que fueras feliz. Que no te tuvo pero que te protegió y siempre quiso lo mejor para ti? Qué quieres que diga Henry? Dime… crees que es justo? Quince años de visitas esporádicas y que no duraban más de 1 hora. Y en esa hora hablábamos 30 min con mi suerte porque no dejabas de usar su teléfono. Todos estos años Henry, ni te preocupaste por preguntar como estaba o si necesitaba algo. Dieciséis años de soledad y pura agonía. Así que una vez más pregunto. Qué quieres que te diga?"

Regina tenia lagrimas en sus ojos. Su corazón la dolía, era como si se lo estuvieran apretando con fuerza.

"Lo siento Ma" dijo Henry bajando la cabeza.

"Ya es muy tarde Henry" Regina se secó las lágrimas se montó en el carro y acelero de camino al convento.

 **PPD PPD PPD**

Camila y Reanna corrían por el pasillo riendo. Dieron una vuelta brusca y se escondieron en uno de los armarios de servicio. La joven no paraba de reír, Camila le tapó la boca con fuerza para no ser descubiertas mientras reía silenciosamente. Reanna suspiro tratando de contener la risa. Vieron como la sombra que estaba debajo de la puerta enfrente de ellas se paraba pero luego se movía, dando la señal de que la persona se había ido.

Reanna se quitó la mano de Camila riendo un poco mas.

"Camila vamos a meternos en problemas. La penitencia comienza en unos segundos. No quiero estar castigada el dia de mi cumpleanos.

"Rea… sera unos minutos." Camila sacó un ponque de su bolsillo y una vela del otro.

La cara de Reanna se iluminó y sonrió abiertamente.

"Feliz Cumpleanos Princesa" Camila encendio la vela y le puso el ponque en frente,

"Pide un deseo" la joven cerró los ojos y después de unos segundos soplo la vela.

"LA QUIERO VER! TENGO DERECHO A VERLA! PORQUE ME LA ESTAN NEGANDO?"

Camila y Reanna se miraron la una a la otra confundidas. No perdieron el tiempo y salieron del armario siguiendo a la multitud que se estaban acercando a los gritos desconocidos.

"Regina, sabes que son las reglas. Después de que entran al convento no pueden salir ni ser vistas hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad."

"Maldita perra, sabes que eso no es verdad. Se de personas que tienen a sus hijas aquí y se las dejan ver aunque sea dos veces a la semana"

"Tu lo dijiste, padres que vienen a ver a sus hijas. Tu no eres nada de ella"

"Lo fui una vez. Y tu lo sabes bien"

"No fue legal Regina, tu no eres nada de Reanna"

"De qué están hablando?"

La madre Superiora quedó inmóvil al escuchar la voz de la joven. El corazón de Regina paro de repente. Mirando a los ojos a la joven que muchos años atrás iba a ser su hija.

"Hola mi vida" dijo la alcaldesa titubeando.

Reanna la miro un poco confundida y luego miró a Camila la cual se quedó mirando fijamente a la alcaldesa. Ella sabía de la adopción pero tenía prohibido decirle a ella ya que la Madre Superiora le dijo que si lo hacía, le iba a prohibir estar cerca de la pequeña. Aunque, ella de vez en cuando, le contaba historias de esta mujer noble que un dia la iba a rescatar de esta situación.

Por su lado Regina reconoció a la mujer que le ponía fotos de Reanna en su buzón, Camila le dio una mirada de súplica, y ella comprendió lo que quería decir.

"Lo siento, pero… no la conozco" dijo la joven acercándose un poco a Regina.

"Lo se, fue hace mucho tiempo, yo…"

"Oficial David, tenemos un gran problema" la Madre Superiora interrumpió cuando David entró corriendo al convento.

"La Señora Mills está causando mucho revuelo, desearía que la removiera del perímetro y quisiera una orden de alejamiento ya que tengo miedo de que se vuelva agresiva con nosotras"

"De que estas hablando? Yo solo vine a ejercer mi derecho y ver a Reanna. David, ellas te pueden decir, No estaba siendo violenta."

"Cual derecho Regina? Ella no es nada tuyo." susurró la Madre Superiora entre dientes.

"Regina, vámonos" dijo David agarrandola de su brazo el cual ella sacudió para tratar de safarse de el. Pero era muy fuerte.

"David, por favor. Necesito hablar con ella"

"NO! Reanna, a tu habitacion"

"Pero?..." La madre superiora se voltio agarrando a la joven por el brazo y llevandosela arrastrada a su habitación.

"Como te atreves" Regina se iba a abalanzar a la mujer cuando brazos fuertes la abrazaron por detrás.

"SUELTAME DAVID! Necesito ver a mi hija, necesito hablar con ella" Regina se estaba tratando de safar, llorando descontroladamente.

"Regina, no volvamos con este tema. Pensé que estabas mejor."

Regina vio a David con rabia. La joven era su hija. Aunque no haya sido oficial, ella sentía en lo mas profundo de su ser que era de ella.

"Vamos Regina"

"Okay, okay. Pero…" Regina vio a Camila y le dio un pequeno paquete.

"Dáselo, por favor" Regina le sonrió y se dio la vuelta saliendo del convento con David.

Camila miró el paquete y se lo escondió en su bolsillo,

 **PPD PPD PPD**

David había llevado a Regina a su mansión. Cuando ella salió del auto, el decidio seguirla. Ella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se inmuto de que él la había seguido. Al abrir la puerta principal, David se encontró con oscuridad. La siguió a la cocina en donde ella abrió la nevera la cual estaba totalmente vacía. Suspiro profundamente y abrió uno de los gabinetes en donde habían algunos vasos de cristal. Agarro uno y se dirigió a su mini bar, agarro la botella de whisky y la contempló por unos segundos, luego miró el vaso en su mano y suspiro. Dejó el vaso a un lado, se fue a la sala se sentó en el sofá en frente de la chimenea y agarro una cajetilla de cigarros que estaba en la mesa al frente de ella. Agarró el cenicero y lo puso a un lado, prendió el cigarro inhalando el humo detenidamente y dejándolo salir lentamente. Dejó el cigarro en el cenicero y abrió la botella de whisky tomando un gran sorbo y tragandoselo instantanemante. El líquido marrón le quemaba la garganta, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a ello que sus rasgos faciales no cambiaron en lo absoluto.

"Vas a irte o me vas a seguir observando como un idiota?" Regina no miro a David en lo absoluto, ella había notado su presencia unos segundos después de haber entrado a su casa.

David cerro sus ojos y suspiró, se acercó a Regina sentándose al lado y mirándola fijamente.

"Que ha pasado contigo Regina? Y de cuándo a acá fumas?"

"Me quita el apetito, no tengo ganas ni de salir ni de preparar nada" dijo poniéndose el cigarro de nuevo en la boca.

"Y para responder tu otra pregunta, David. Han pasado dieciséis años de soledad, depresión, tristezas y abandono. Mi hijo me dejó por irse con su otra madre, la que lo abandonó durante los primeros 11 años de su vida. La niña que recibí en mi casa y que tuve los 2 años más felices de mi vida, me la quitaron de la manera mas vil y sin razón alguna. Los amores de mi vida ya no están, fueron arrebatados de mi vida. No tengo nada, y no tengo a nadie David. Tu estas aqui solo por pasar una noche de placer y luego dejarme para ir con tu copo de nieve." Regina suspiró mientras susurraba. " Siempre siendo usada para el interés de los demás" La ex alcaldesa tomó otro trago.

"Regina" David susurro agarrando la mano que ella tenía encima de su rodilla.

"No, David. No quiero hablar. Me vas a hacer tuya o allí está la puerta. Tan sencillo como eso."

"Pero Regina, las cosas no son asi"

"SI LO SON! O nos acostamos o te vas!"

David suspiró levantándose, miró a Regina una vez más y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero cuando iba a abrirla una fuerza descomunal lo tiró en contra de la pared. El príncipe gruñó de dolor, cuando abrió los ojos vio que Regina estaba en frente de él.

"Que?"

"Lo siento David, pero la primera noche en todo este tiempo que quieres hacer lo que es correcto. A mi no me da la gana de aceptarlo."

Regina se acercó dándole un beso apasionado al príncipe.

"Regina, no hagamos esto"

"Muy tarde David" Regina se quitó su chaqueta, luego su falda , quedando en paños menores. Se desabrocho el sosten y se quito las pantis quedando totalente desnuda enfrente de el principe.

David la contemplo suspirando. Él podía ver que la mujer enfrente de él había parado de comer hace mucho tiempo. Sus huesos sobresalian en todo su cuerpo y esas curvas que le daban la forma a su cintura y cadera habían desaparecido por completo.

"Me vas a decir que no David?"

"Regina, yo…"

"Shhh" Regina le puso el dedo en los labios.

"Tu sabes que no puedes resistirme David"

Y era cierto, Regina era una visión cada vez que se quitaba la ropa (aunque estuviera como estuviera). Era tan perfecta en todo los én era muy buena en la cama, y lamentablemente, era aún más salvaje cuando estaba en su punto más bajo.

Regina comenzó a tocarse, pasaba sus manos por sus pechos y los masajeaba mirando a David directamente a sus ojos. La ex alcaldesa gemía mientras se pellizcaba sus pezones mojandose sus labios con su lengua. Ella se acerco mas a el dandole un beso apasionado y forzando su lengua dentro de la boca de David. Sus manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo del Príncipe y con un chasquido de sus dedos él estaba completamente desnudo. Ella rio desde lo más profundo mientras agarraba el miembro de David y lo masajeaba. Una de sus manos viajó de el miembro a su sexo. Ella introdujo dos dedos en ella, los sacó y usó sus jugos para lubricar la erección del Príncipe.

David gruño, viendo lo que ella hacía con cada detalle y sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba por segundo. Regina sonrió una vez más aumentando su velocidad. Después de unos segundos ella paro y tomo unos cuantos pasos atrás. David la miró desilusionado y un poco molesto porque ella no lo llevo a su orgasmo. La ex alcaldesa al ver su frustración río de nuevo.

Regina volvió su atención a sus senos, masajeando, gimiendo y pellizcando sus pezones. Una de sus manos bajó lentamente hasta su sexo y comenzó a jugar con ella misma. Masajeando su clítoris e introduciendo 3 dedos de una dentro de ella.

"MMM… sabes David, cuando no me vienes a ver, yo intento darme placer a mi misma. Pero, al final del dia… ah! Mmm!... nadie me lo hace como tu. Entonces, Encantador? Te quedas o te vas?" Los dedos de Regina entraban y salían con más frecuencia mientras que su otra mano masajeaba su seno. David estaba boca abierto ya que era la primera vez que veía algo como eso. Su erección dolía, necesitaba saciar su pasión antes de que explotara el o ella.

Regia vio las ganas del príncipe en sus ojos. Así que con un chasquido de sus dedos, la fuerza invisible que tenía a David contra la pared desapareció. En el momento que el Príncipe se vio libre se abalanzó a Regina quitándole la mano de su sexo y llevándola a la sala. La empujo en el sofá y se monto encima de ella. No espero mucho y se introdujo en lo más profundo de su sexo. Regina no pudo evitar el grito que salió de su boca. David se comenzó a mover rapidamente y ella le encontró el ritmo casi de inmediato. Regina puso sus manos en los hombros de él, sus uñas se aferraban a su piel. El Príncipe le encantaba el dolor y el sexo, pero eso era algo que nunca iba a admitir. Así que cuando sintió que sus uñas se enterraban más debido a su cercanía al orgasmo, David apresuró el paso y los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

El príncipe salió de ella rápidamente y se coloco entre sus piernas lamiendo todos los jugos de ambos. Regina gimió cerrando sus ojos y solo sintiendo la lengua de él alrededor de su sexo. Cuando el estaba feliz con su trabajo le comenzó a dar besos en su clítoris, luego en sus entre piernas y subió a su estómago, pero cuando estaba debajo de su ombligo David paro. El príncipe vio una línea blanca que le abarcaba una buena parte de su estómago.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"Que te hiciste aqui? No te la habia visto antes."

Regina lo miró confundida mientras se alzaba con sus codos y miraba lo que él estaba hablando. La ex alcaldesa paso su mano por la cicatriz debajo de su ombligo. Era curioso que ella tampoco la había visto antes, y ella conoce su cuerpo muy bien.

"No se" dijo mirando a David un poco preocupada.

David se encogió de hombros y le dio un beso a su cicatriz. Regina sintió una electricidad por todo su cuerpo y comenzó a recordar. Las morochas, David, la Reina, su castillo, la pérdida, la maldición, su vida en general.

"Regina?"

Regina miró a David con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero al ver su expresión vio que él no había visto lo mismo que ella. La ex alcaldesa agarró la cabeza de David y lo trajo a ella besándolo con fuerza. Pero esta vez, era diferente. Amor, tristeza, rabia, frustración pero más amor.

"Regina… que pasa?"

 _No recordo nada._ Pensó ella bajando la cabeza. Pero no le podía decir hasta que no tuviera pruebas. David había tratado de meterla en un manicomio por unas semanas porque estaba preocupado. El pensaba que tenía una gran obsesión con Reanna. Pero ahora ella comprendía el porqué. Así que decido quedarse callada y hacerlo que hacía mejor, apartar a a la gente.

"Nada, vete por favor. Quiero estar sola"

"Pero Regina…"

"Que te vayas"

David la miró asintiendo, se levantó, agarro sus cosas y salió de la sala. Al Regina escuchar la puerta principal comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Todos estos años perdidos, sus hijas ya todas unas jóvenes. Una condenada a ser la hechicera más temida de los mundos y la otra ni idea de que tenía ese poder en sus manos. Henry con esposa y una hija, el abandono por parte de él, la actitud de la Madre Superiora, lo que dijo que Reina todos esos anos atrás. Todo concordaba, y ella estaba molesta.

"Maldita maldición!" susurro abrazando el cojín que se había caído del sofá. Ahora tenía que sacar a su hija del convento y buscar a la otra a como dé lugar.

"Regina" susurro entre dientes dejando caer su lágrimas una vez más.


	16. Corazon Roto

_**Hace mucho tiempo que no hago un update y LO SIENTO. Estaba pasando por un momento que no sabía que hacer con esta historia. Pero ya tengo una idea. Estaré drafting el capítulo final pronto así que nos quedarían uno antes de terminar esta historia. Ya que tengo los fines de semana libres, bueno… Me concentrare en escribir más para esta historia y OPERACIÓN MANGOSTA. Gracias por seguir aquí.**_

 _ **ADVETENCIA: Violencia leve**_

 _ **No olviden en comentar y hacer sugerencias que quieren ver en los próximos capítulos.**_

 **Capítulo 16 – Corazón Roto**

 **Bosque Encantado**

La Reina veía en su espejo como David embestía a su otra mitad. Después de todos estos años, esos dos quedaron con sus reuniones clandestinas. Pero ella estaba satisfecha de que eran solo encuentros de pasión y lujuria, nada de amor. La Reina observo como se venían juntos, como el príncipe lamia a su otra mitad hasta dejarla limpia y satisfecha. No podía negar que le daba mucha envidia. Sus caballeros negros no eran nada comparado con el príncipe. La Reina luego contemplo como el Príncipe le daba besos en cada parte de su cuerpo inferior hasta que…

"No" susurro la Reina al ver que la cicatriz de la cesaría había aparecido. Regina se acercó más al espejo, viendo atentamente como David bajaba su cabeza y besaba la cicatriz. La cabeza de la Reina se dirigió bruscamente a ver a su otra mitad. Regina sabía todo.

"NO!" grito entre dientes haciendo que el espejo enfrente de ella se astillara.

"Esto no podía pasar ahora. Es muy pronto. UGH!" la Reina golpeo la mesa de su peinadora con sus puños y luego se aferró a ella. En ese momento escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

"NO QUIERO VER A NADIE" grito con furia pero la persona detrás de la puerta no le importo y la abrió.

"DIJE QUE NO QUERIA VER A NADIE" dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

La princesa entro con una cara de indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿De cuándo a acá me importa si quieres o no ver a alguien?"

La Reina contemplo a su hija. La joven tenía puesto un vestido similar al que ella utilizo en su último cumpleaños. Pero este caía en largo, no tenía volumen como el de ella. Su maquillaje era fuerte y provocador, sus labios un rojo sangre y su pelo estaba recogido en media cola, tenia volumen arriba pero caía en perfectas hondas sobrepasando sus hombros. Sus joyas eran pequeñas pero elaboradas con las piedras más caras del reino y su porte era el de una Reina. Regina sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"Eso, tampoco lo necesitaba" dijo la joven haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"Es que la aprobación de tu madre no vale nada?" dijo la Reina un poco dolida.

"En verdad, no. Al final, yo hago lo que yo quiera, madre. Yo soy libre de tomar mis propias decisiones y sé que es lo mejor para mí. No necesito de alguien que apruebe. Es patético, soy independiente. Además, las Reinas no necesitan de aprobación, tienen que ser seguras de ellas mismas. Mira lo que paso contigo y con mi abuela. Poca fortaleza de tu parte…madre" la última palabra saliendo entre dientes.

Regina comenzó a sentir un calor por dentro de la rabia, porque sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto. Pero también sentía orgullo de haber criado a una joven tan fuerte e independiente como Delaney. Aunque le preocupaba un poco que el estudiante haya sobrepasado al maestro. Delaney podría ser un arma mortal hasta para ella misma.

"¿Que tanto piensas? No tengo tiempo para esto. Vamos que ya la fiesta comenzó y yo, la invitada de honor, no está presente… ¿vas a bajar así?" dijo la princesa viendo a su madre de arriba a abajo.

La Reina miro a la joven y se miró en el espejo que tenía al otro extremo de su habitación.

"Creo que estoy presentable para tu fiesta querida."

"Eh… supongo…" dijo la princesa viendo a su madre con cara de decepción.

"¿Qué?" Regina volteo los ojos y con un gesto de su muñeca su vestuario cambio por completo. Tenía un vestido azul eléctrico el cual caía en largo, bordado en la parte de atrás y enseñando sus tonificados hombros. Su pelo recogido en un moño y su maquillaje fuerte, como siempre. Sus joyas estrambóticas brillaban con la luz de la luna.

"¿Y bien?" dijo mirando a Delaney desafiante.

"Maravillosa" susurro Delaney admirando la belleza de su madre por primera vez. La joven sacudió la cabeza gentilmente y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta. Su movimiento fue tan rápido y repentino que no vio la sonrisa de alegría que se había formado en la Reina. Primera vez en mucho tiempo que su hija le decía algo así. Era una de las pocas muestras de cariño que había recibido de su parte en estos últimos años.

Delaney se dio la vuelta y vio cómo su madre la miraba. Allí, su corazón gentil se contrajo bruscamente. La Reina destruyo la vida de su verdadera madre, la separo de su familia y la crio a punta de tortura y magia negra. Pero, al fin y al cabo, era su madre. Así que por esta noche la princesa se propuso a hacerla sentir especial. Todo el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad.

"Madre…"

"¿Si?" susurro la Reina aun sorprendida con el elogio de la joven.

"Ven… quisiera que bajaras conmigo"

"Claro" la Reina camino y se puso atrás de la joven esperando que esta diera el primer paso.

Delaney le agarro la mano y se la puso debajo de su brazo. La Reina sonrió dudosamente y le paso la mano por el brazo agarrando el ante brazo de la joven.

"No muertes en la noche de hoy, por favor" susurro Delaney.

"Huh! Lo mismo te digo a ti querida" dijo la Reina riendo. La princesa la miro con una ceja alzada y comenzó a reír también.

"Lo prometo" dijo Regina. Esta noche iba a ser lo posible por hacerla feliz. Hasta olvidarse de que Regina ya sabía todo y la maldición estaba a punto de romperse. Esta noche era de Delaney y nadie más. Ya mañana se encargaría de resolver el problema.

Delaney sonrió dándole un beso a su madre en la frente. La joven había heredado la altura de su padre, así que tenía que bajar un poco la cabeza para poder alcanzar la frente de la Reina. Regina rio bobamente una vez más.

Madre e hija salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Los invitados callaron y la banda paro admirando a las dos mujeres en frente de ellos. Maravillosas y poderosas, ambas con la cabeza bien en alto y con mirada intimidante.

"Que viva la Princesa Delaney y la Reina Regina" dijo un hombre de repente.

"¡Que vivan!" dijo la multitud en unísono alzando sus bebidas y haciendo una reverencia.

Las mujeres se miraron y sonrieron, luego bajaron las escaleras prometiéndose así mismas que esta sería una noche inolvidable.

PPD PPD PPD

La noche marchaba perfectamente hasta que la princesa tuvo que bailar con todos los posibles candidatos para desposarla en unos cuantos años. Los jóvenes eran bien parecidos pero todo era material y protocolar. No había emoción en sus respuestas o inteligencia en sus comentarios. Todo era guerra, peleas y conquistas. Y claro estaba, lo que harían cuando llegaran a ser reyes. Delaney termino de bailar con el último y se dirigió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. El movimiento no paso por desapercibido para la Reina la cual se quedó mirando fijamente a donde había desaparecido la joven.

Delaney estaba tratando de relajarse un poco mirando a las estrellas. Esta noche, a pesar de la primavera y las lluvias torrenciales, estaba despejada dando paso al resplandor de la luna llena y el titilar de las estrellas. La princesa estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. El cómo haría para regresar a donde su familia estaba y rescatarlas de esa maldición que le había caído a sus padres y a su hermana, que no se dio cuenta del joven que estaba atrás de ella observándola. Él se acercó poco a poco para no asustarla. Delaney sintió que algo se estaba moviendo detrás de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces ajito tu brazo para que la persona que la iba a tomar por sorpresa, volara y se pegara en contra de la pared quedando inmóvil. La princesa sonrió malévolamente y se acercó para ver quién era el intruso, a su vez levantando una de sus manos para comenzarlo a ahorcar.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te dio el derecho de venir a atacarme de esta manera?" Delaney se movío rápidamente hasta que estuvo frente a frente con el intruso. Ella vio que vestía harapos y que al parecer trabajaba en la cocina haciendo algo insignificante como lavar platos.

"Ha, de la servidumbre. Sabes que te puedo ejecutar por esto"

El muchacho se estaba poniendo morado, su respiración acortándose a cada segundo.

"Y entonces? CONTESTA!"

El muchacho la miro y luego hizo un esfuerzo en levantar su mano y señalar su cuello.

"Oh…" la princesa paro de ahorcarlo. El joven agarro todo el aire que pudo haciendo que este se atorara con el aire y comenzó a toser sin poder controlarlo. Delaney volteo los ojos contemplándose sus unas pintadas esperando que el impostor terminara de toser. Después de unos segundos el paro.

"¿Entonces?"

"Perdón por haberla asustado su majestad. Mi nombre es Dimitri, soy hijo del cocinero de turno…"al darse cuenta de la información tan clave que le dio se agarró la frente. "Por favor no lo despida, el hace un esfuerzo muy grande y…"

Delaney levanto su mano dándole la palma en gesto de que se callara. Aunque, el que el protegiera a su papa la hizo sentir algo por dentro, algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, adoración. Pero esta se fue tan rápido como vino ya que no podía mostrar vulnerabilidad en frente de la servidumbre, o nadie en general.

"No necesito que me des explicaciones, eso no es nada para mí. Tu padre conservara su trabajo y se le pagara. Pero no voy a permitir que vuelva a trabajar con nosotros después de la osadía de su hijo."

Dimitri bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. La Reina era una de los mejores clientes de su padre. Es más, era la mejor. Ella pagaba muy bien, y eso ayudaba a mantener la pequeña cabaña que tenía y comprarle las medicinas a su madre.

"Por favor su majestad. Mi madre está muy enferma, ella necesita medicinas que son muy caras y mi papa necesita el trabajo."

Delaney se acercó levantándole la cara bruscamente para que la viera fijamente a los ojos.

"Eso lo debiste de haber pensado antes de sorprenderme de esta manera. Ahora vete, dile a tu padre que su trabajo con nosotros termino después de esta noche, por su hijo incompetente."

Dimitri sintió como la fuerza que lo pegaba a la pared desapareció dejándolo caer bruscamente al piso. Delaney se dio la vuelta pero vio como el joven dejaba algo en el piso antes de retirarse rápidamente. Del filo de su ojo la princesa vio como su mama se agachaba a recoger lo que el habia dejado y se acercaba a ella. Regina miraba curiosa el pequeño cofre carvado a mano con una pequena esmeralda en el centro. El trabajo era hermoso, se veía que el chico tenia talento. La Reina le puso el cofre al lado y se quedo mirandola.

"¿Que?" dijo un poco irritada tratando de no ver lo que tenia al lado. Regina rio maliciosamente acercando el cofre un poco mas a la mano de su hija que estaba posada en el borde del balcón. Delaney no tuvo más remedio que ver. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar descontroladamente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón a doler.

"Al parecer el joven te ha observado por un buen tiempo para haberte dado un regalo tan personal. Pervertido, y esa piedra me parece muy conocida también." La Reina puso una cara de como si estuviera pensado con esfuerzo cuando en realidad era solo una exageración. Delaney estaba sudando más de la cuenta, su corazón se iba a salir y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no verla a los ojos.

"BINGO" grito la Reina chaqueando los dedos. A eso la princesa salto un poco.

"Uno de tus vestidos hechos especialmente para las cenas entre tú y yo" la cara de Regina había cambiado por completo de un sarcasmo a furia.

"¡TU! ¿Crees que soy imbécil o qué? ¿Desde cuando lo estás viendo ah? ¿DESDE CUANDO DELANEY!?"

Delaney estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no dejar escapar sus lágrimas. Ella había conocido a Dimitri unos meses atrás. Cuando su madre se iba a otros reinos, ella se la pasaba en la cocina con Maribel, aprendiendo lo básico, le apasionaba la cocina. El padre de Dimitri había comenzado a trabajar y como era un señor de edad él lo ayudaba a cargar los sacos de papas y hacer el trabajo fuerte. Fue amor a primera vista, ella no supo si fueron sus ojos caramelo, su pelo lacio y castaño, su hermosa sonrisa, su gentileza. Bueno, al final fue un poco de todo y lo tenía que proteger, a toda costa lo tenía que hacer. Delaney miro a su mama desafiante, pero Regina pudo ver la verdad.

"Pensé que te había ensenado mejor que esto, querida. El amor es debilidad, siempre te lo he dicho." Regina respiro profundamente mientras jugaba con el cofre. Delaney supo lo que iba a hacer ero cuando iba a agarrarlo, su madre fue más rápida creando una bola de fuego con su otra mano y dejando caer el cofre el cual desapareció instantáneamente.

"¡NO!" Delaney grito mirando a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Débil, la debilidad no va conmigo. El joven morirá… esta noche."

"¡NO! Prometiste que no ibas a matar a nadie hoy"

"No querida, prometí que no iba a matar a nadie en tu cumpleaños. Y ¿adivina qué? Ya no lo es. ¡GUARDIAS! Tráiganme al joven que trabaja en la cocina"

"NO MADRE… POR FAVOR" Delaney intento agarrarla del brazo pero Regina le arrebato la mano.

"Muestras tu debilidad y ahora andas suplicando? Es que no te quedo nada de nuestras lecciones?"

Delaney recordó con horror como su madre la torturaba cada vez que suplicaba y como hacía que matara a las personas a sangre fría para reforzarle que tenía que ser fuerte. Y para ella alguien fuerte era alguien sin remordimiento, sin corazón.

Los guardias aparecieron con Dimitri. Este tratando de zafarse de las manos de los guardias negros pero sin ninguna suerte. Atrás del venia corriendo su padre y Maribel. Cuando ambos vieron a la Reina pararon en seco haciendo una reverencia la cual ella no devolvió. Sus ojos estaban asechando al muchacho como si fuera su presa.

"Delaney" susurro Dimitri mirándola fijamente. Él sabía cuál iba a ser su futuro y no quiera morir sin decirle lo que sentía.

"Lo sé" susurro ella tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

"Patético" la Reina hizo un movimiento con su mano y apareció la espada de Delaney.

Delaney miro a su madre y luego la espada

"No" susurro

"Así es hija mía. Como te dije, el amor es debilidad así que tú sabes muy bien cómo nos deshacemos de esa debilidad."

"No madre, no lo voy a hacer." Dijo desafiante.

"Es el, o tu madre… decide" Regina apareció un espejo grande en el cual mostraba a la alcaldesa en su sofá contemplando el fuego.

"No te atrevas"

"Yo si…" Regina miro el espejo fijamente. Su otra mitad sintio como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder pero no veía ningún fuego. La alcaldeza comenzo a gritar tocandose todo el cuerpo. Luego unas pequeñas cortadas comenzaron a reaparecer en donde ya habian sanado , y ella seguía gritando.

"No me crees capaz ahora?"

"Por favor para"

"Mas suplicas?" La alcaldeza comenzo a ver como a su piel le salían quemaduras de la nada.

"NO NO NO…"

"Ya tomaste una decisión?"

"Si, pero dejala en paz"

"No hasta que la espada haya atravezado su corazon" Regina le dio la espada a su hija bajándole un poco la intensidad de la tortura a su mejor mitad.

Delaney agarro la espada temblorosa, dandole una ultima mirada a su mama y dirigiéndose a su primer amor.

Dimitri vio como la princesa se acercaba dudosamente, el podía ver lo afectaba que estaba, y aunque no entendía mucho eso de la segunda madre, no le importaba. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y era dejarla acabar con su vida. La amaba tanto que no podía permitir verla sufrir.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo ella

"Está bien, está bien. Hazlo, pero ten en cuenta algo… no me arrepiento de haberte conocido"

Delaney comenzó a llorar acercándose a él y robándole un beso.

"Te amo" susurro poniendo su pulgar en sus labios.

"Yo más" susurro el de vuelta. El muchacho vio a su padre el cual estaba siendo abrazado por Maribel. El hombre no paraba de llorar agarrándose su pecho.

"Cuidare de el" dijo Delaney muy bajito para que su madre no escuchara.

Dimitri la miro y asintió, cerrando sus ojos esperando el fin.

Delaney suspiro, dejando correr sus lágrimas. Agarro la espada balanceándola con una perfección tal para que el no sufriera perforándole el pecho directo al corazón. Dimitri cayó sin vida en segundos, al mismo tiempo que los gritos de su verdadera madre cesaban.

Lo único que la princesa quería era tirarse al piso y abrazarlo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Aunque la tristeza la nublara, las memorias de su madre torturándola y haciendo matar a más personas hasta que mostrara su fortaleza le vinieron a la mente. Delaney vio a Maribel y sabía que iba a ser la próxima así que agarro su espada dándose la vuelta y saliendo del balcón sin expresión alguna.

Su madre le había quitado un pedazo de su vida una vez más.


	17. Mitad al Descubierto

**No excusas esta vez…. Solo un gran WRITERS BLOCK del que no he podido salir. No les prometo otro update pronto ya que tengo que trabajar en el capitulo de mi otra historia "Operación Mangosta" pero les invito a que me den sugerencias y reviews en ambas. Eso ayuda un monton a los que estamos de este lado de la pc. Jejeje..**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Mitad al Descubierto**

 **Storybrooke**

Reanna estaba sentada en su dormitorio mirándose fijamente en el espejo. Por razones que no conocía tenía una obsesión con ellos. Era como si la llamaran de vez en cuando y las voces salían del ornamento cuerpo completo de su cuarto. Cuando la joven iba a hacer contacto con el vidrio su amiga Camila entro ruidosamente a su habitación.

"Que cara…" esta fue parada por la mano de la catira mayor.

"No obscenidades en la casa de dios Re… tú lo sabes" dijo un poco burlona. Camila había estado en el convento desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero desde siempre fue catalogada como la monja más rebelde. La Madre Superiora pensaba que cuando creciera y madurara un poco esto iba a cambiar, pero estaba muy equivocada.

"UGH! Cami me asustaste."

Camila soltó una carcajada recordando como los ojos de la joven casi saltaban de su cara.

"No es gracioso" dijo Reanna volteando sus ojos pero sin poder parar la sonrisa.

"Si lo fue, y lo sabes" la monja se sentó en su cama toscamente mientras señalaba a la joven a que se sentara al lado de ella.

"Re, te tengo que confesar algo…" bajo la cabeza y miro sus manos.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Sabes la mujer que llego gritando al convento?"

"Si, no es la primera vez que pasa… o que la veo. Todos dicen que está loca, pero hay algo en mí que dice lo contrario. Es extraño… ¿decías?"

"Bueno, es que te tengo que contar algo que me habían prohibido decirte. Lo oculte porque en ese entonces yo era responsable por ti y no quería que ese privilegio me lo quitaran. No podía dejarte en manos de la Madre Superiora"

"Ya Cami…cuenta… déjate de rodeos"

Camila trago en seco, esta vez jugando con la cajita que Regina le había dado hace unas horas y que seguía escondida en sus bolsillos.

"Regina no está loca. Cuando tú tenías 2 años ella te dio refugio en su casa y comenzaron los papeles de adopción de una vez. Todo marchaba bien hasta que la Madre Superiora tuvo una conversación con el gobernador del estado Mr. Gold. Después de esa reunión tú fuiste arrebatada de los brazos de ella, y el proceso de adopción fue anulado. Y estoy segura de que no fue algo que hizo la alcaldesa"

Reanna veía a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos. Si hubo alguien que la amaba y estaba dispuesta a dar todo por ella. Si no hubiese sido por la Madre Superiora ella hubiera estado libre, hubiera conocido lo que es el amor y hubiera tenido algo parecido a una familia.

"Pero porque hicieron algo tan macabro Cami?"

Camila se encogió de hombros y saco la cajita que tenía en sus bolsillos.

"Ella quería que te diera esto"

Reanna agarro la cajita de terciopelo y la abrió. Allí estaba un dije con una foto de ambas. La alcaldesa le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla y ella con sus dos anitos de edad tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que sus ojitos miraban directo a la cámara. Cuando cerro el dije vio como tenia escrito en el frente.

"Siempre juntas"

Reanna no pudo sostener las lágrimas que se estaba acumulando en sus ojos azules. Agarro el dije y le dio un beso mientras se lo entregaba a Camila para que se lo pusiera alrededor del cuello.

"Cami… tengo que ir a verla" dijo acariciando el dije y mirando a su amiga entre lágrimas.

"Re, sabes que es imposible"

"No lo es… aun tienes el líquido que nos dieron en el mercado?"

"Estas loca! Eso casi que pone en coma a la madre superiora."

"No es para ella… es para mí"

"Re, no voy a permitir que lo tomes. Te puede ir muy mal"

"Camila, solo no te pases. Me llevaran al hospital porque aquí no tienen los cuidados necesarios y luego me das el antídoto en la sala de emergencia y nos escapamos"

"Es una mala…muy mala idea"

Reanna volteo los ojos mirando a su amiga con cara de fastidio.

"Ok… pero tenemos que movernos rápido"

 **PPD PPD PPD**

Reanna se enfermó a pocos segundos de tomar el líquido. Así que la madre superiora, pensando que era contagioso por la magnitud de la enfermedad decidió mandarla con Camila a emergencias. Apenas entraron allí, las amigas se fueron al baño para que así la joven tomara el antídoto. Tomo unos cuantos minutos en que diera efecto, pero ahora estaba como nueva. Camila agarro el celular y le mando un mensaje a la madre superiora diciendo que Reanna estaba deshidratada y que se tenían que quedar unas horas más. La madre superiora se lo creyó y le dijo a la monja que mandara el chofer de vuelta ya que lo necesitaban y cuando estuvieran listas que me avisaran.

A todas estas, Camila estaba feliz de que Dr. Whale estuviera de luna de miel ya que su superiora no tenía ningún otro contacto en el hospital. Cuando la monja vio que tenían el camino libre saco a Reanna del baño. Salieron de emergencias y se dirigieron a la casa de la alcaldesa.

 **PPD PPD PPD**

Regina estaba inclinada en la isla de su cocina mirando al horno detenidamente. Todos los años ella hacia un pastel para su pequeña aunque no estuviera pasándola con ella. Mientras observa el timer pensaba como iba a hacer para traer a su otra hija y romper la maldición en Storybrooke una vez más.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en su puerta principal. Ella estaba extrañada porque en los 14 años de maldición nunca había recibido visitas aparte de las de David. Pero era muy temprano para que el príncipe viniera a verla.

La alcaldesa se medió acomodo la falta y el pelo, mirándose una última vez en el espejo cerca de la puerta. La abrió y se le fue el aliento al ver quien estaba en frente de ella.

"¿Reanna?" susurro mirando a la joven sonreír nerviosamente. Camila había dado unos pasos atrás para no interrumpir lo que iba a pasar.

Por primera vez en todos estos años, Regina pudo observar con claridad a su pequeña que ya era toda una adolescente. Estaba tan agradecida de que su hija era tan rebelde que se había quitado su traje de monja para venir a verla. Así podía admirarla un poco más. Su color de cabello había oscurecido un poco a través de los años y era liso como la seda, tenía su misma estatura aunque las facciones de su rostro y sus ojos eran los de su padre. Su piel era más blanca que la de ella pero su mirada, era una mezcla de ella y el. Muy gentil pero fuerte y segura.

"¿Madre?" susurro Reanna dejando caer unas lágrimas.

Regina se sorprendió al ser llamada de esa manera. Al fin y al cabo había estado con la pequeña por unas cuantas semanas. Su mirada de confusión no pasó desapercibida por la joven así que sonriendo nerviosamente se dignó a hablar.

"Perdón, ya sé que estuvimos muy poco tiempo juntas antes de que me separan de ti. Pero Camila me conto todo lo que hiciste en estos últimos anos y como diste todo por mí. Es extraño explicarlo pero siento una fuerte conexión contigo. Desde que te vi por primera vez en el convento." Reanna agarro un mechón de pelo y lo puso detrás de su oído.

"¿Te podría dar un abrazo?" dijo mirando a Regina y luego al suelo.

"Claro mi vida" dijo la alcaldesa abriendo sus brazos. Reanna corrió hacia ella aferrándose a la mujer. En ese momento sintió como su magia corría por su cuerpo y sabía que Reanna estaba sintiendo lo mismo ya que salto pero no rompió la conexión. De repente, la joven comenzó a recordar, desde la perspectiva de Regina, todo. Su hermana, su padre, su madre, la Reina, la maldición… y apretó aún más fuerte a Regina. Camila había sentido la pequeña ola de magia devolviéndole sus memorias de cuando era Campanita. Pero ella sintió que la maldición aún seguía en pie y que las únicas que sabían que estaba pasando eran ellas 3.

La magia seso por completo y Regina se separó de su hija sin conocimiento de que en el proceso le había pasado sus recuerdos.

Reanna miro a su madre un poco confundida. Paso su mano por en medio de ellas y le toco el rostro. Le pasó su pulgar por cada facción y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

"¿Que pasa mi vida?"

"Lo recuerda majestad" Regina miro a Campanita confundida.

"¿Campanita?" Regina susurro, ya que solamente el hada le seguía llamando de esa manera. La catira asintió y la morena vio a su hija de nuevo.

"¿Madre… que paso?" dijo en un susurro.

Regina iba a contestarle pero el timer del horno comenzó a hacer ruidos.

"Tengo que atender eso… pero entremos así podemos hablar con más tranquilidad"

Regina cerró la puerta atrás de ella moviendo su muñeca desapareciendo todos los espejos de la mansión. Ella sabía que la Reina iba a estar escuchando y no le convenía que supiera lo que estaba pasando.

 **PPD PPD PPD**

Regina paso un tiempo tratando de explicarle a su hija lo que estaba pasando y ya Campanita se había dado la tarea de ver como localizar a Delaney y traerla de nuevo a Storybrooke. El que el pueblo entero aun no recordara si le iba a hacer as difícil porque no contaba con Azul o las otras hadas para que la ayudaran. Pero no era algo imposible tampoco. Al final ella y Regina dedujeron que las únicas despiertas eran ellas porque Delaney y Reanna eran uno, así como David y Regina. Y, lamentablemente, el poder de amor verdadero estaba incompleto. Así que la única manera era traer a su otra hija para acabar con la maldición.

Campanita le había dicho al convento que Reanna era un caso contagioso y que la dejarían hasta mañana. El hada se despidió de madre e hija y se fue a dormir. Regina le enseño a Reanna la habitación en la que se estaría quedando y le presto una muda de ropa. La joven se estaba dando un baño mientras que la alcaldesa estaba sentada en la habitación. De repente, sintió como se estaba quemando por dentro. Era como si tuviera una hoguera adentro su cuerpo. Comenzó a gritar de dolor, vio como sus cortadas volvían a ponerse en carne viva y como el fuego que sentía pero no veía le estaba dejando quemaduras en toda su piel. Sus gritos se hicieron más fuertes pero entre su agonía sintió como el fuego disminuía muy poco. Luego no sintió nada, sus quemaduras habían desaparecido y sus cortadas ya estaban cicatrizadas.

 _¿Que?_ Susurro, sabía quién era pero no sabía cómo había creado la conexión después de que ella se deshizo de todos los espejos de la casa. Se dio la vuelta y vio su mueble de cristal.

 _Maldición_. Susurro tratando de calmar su corazón. Con un gesto de su mano todos los objetos que podían hacer alguna reflexión desaparecieron.

En ese momento Reanna bajaba las escaleras corriendo con un paño alrededor de su cuerpo y el pelo lleno de shampoo.

"¡Madre! ¡Madre! ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque gritabas?" la miro de arriba abajo buscando alguna señal de tortura o alguna mueca de dolor.

"No fue nada mi pequeña" dijo acariciándole la cara.

"¿Estas segura?" Dijo con cara de asustada.

Regina asintió pero vio como Delaney aún seguía preocupada y por alguna razón sabía que no era solo por ella.

"¿Que pasa mi vida?"

Reanna no sabía si decírselo, el apretón en su pecho de algunos minutos atrás era algo de qué preocuparse. Por eso no había venido antes a su rescate. Algo andaba mal.

"Madre… Delaney está en problemas" dijo Reanna sin ningún rodeo.

"¿Cómo sabes? ¿Te comunicaste con ella? ¿Cómo?"

Reanna negó inmediatamente. "Lo siento… es muy fuerte… le ha pasado algo muy grave"

Regina miro a su hija desconcertada, tenían que actuar lo más rápido posible para traer a su otra hija de vuelta".

Cuando la morena iba a contestar a su hija se escuchó como tocaban la puerta desesperadamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir incontrolablemente, era David.

"Mama… ¿no vas a contestar?"

Regina quedo congelada en su sitio debatiendo si debería o no hacerlo. Y luego se acordó de que no había cerrado la puerta con llave. Actuó rápidamente pero David fue aún más rápido abriendo la puerta de par en par.

"¿Regina?" Dijo el entrando poco a poco, subió las escaleras y fue directamente a la sala quedando inmóvil al ver con quien estaba la alcaldesa.

La mujer se quedó mirando fijamente a David el cual le devolvía una cara de decepción. Reanna se le quedo mirando fijamente hasta que lo reconoció.

"¡PADRE!" grito feliz y corrió a abrazarlo. Regina cerró los ojos resignada mientras que David miraba a la joven incrédulo.


End file.
